Eternal
by Cariel
Summary: Her face and form changed before him, but the love he felt for her remained the same. He had loved this woman many times before... An unconventional AU fic about Anakin and Dormé in their past lives.
1. Initiation Rites

**_Eternal_**

**_By Cariel and Jody_**

_Death may be the greatest of all human blessings._ – Socrates

Thunder rumbled in the clouds above as the priest escorted the holy one from her imprisonment, which they called her sanctuary. Only during special ceremonies and rituals was she allowed to walk among the people. They called their goddess Asherah, their dark-haired oracle whose dreams portend events that have passed and others which are to come.

Asherah closed her eyes as they continued on the winding path down through the forest and to edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. She did not need her eyes, for the Force within her guided her. She wasn't doing so to impress the priests, but rather to _feel_ the life around them, what she could not experience in the same way when she was confined to her tower.

Ever since she could remember, she had lived with the priests, without contact with the outside world. She did recall, in her second-sight dreams, that her mother brought her here just before she died. The priests saw to it that she spoke the ancient language, so that they would have to translate whatever she said to the people. Even with her powers, they saw to it that she was tempered, given medicines that would make her submissive. She never learnt to properly train to use the powers she had, and thus it made escape difficult.

However, Asherah knew no other life, nor what could become of her should she leave. It was truly for this reason that she never thought of escaping, despite her urge to live openly with nature. For this reason, it was moments like these, when she was able to breathe in the fresh, open air, the sea, the wind…that she cherished.

Tonight, at the rise of the moons, they would begin the initiation ceremony of a new priest who passed the trials. Asherah had dreamt of this unknown priest before laying eyes on him. But when she awoke, the details of the dream evaded her, though it was not her fault. If she hadn't eaten supper, she would not have ingested the potent sleeping draught, which kept her premonitions at bay.

This ceremony involved all of the elements and she was the final one to bless him. As the salty sea breeze caressed her long, dark hair, Asherah sensed the priest's approach. The moons were now at their fullest and she raised her veil to look upon him. The ceremonial words evaded her as she studied him momentarily in silence. How was it that one so young would be initiated into their ranks? Stunned, Asherah forgot what it was that she was supposed to do or say. For this reason, she would later realise just how false the priests' teachings were. If she were a goddess, wouldn't she be flawless? She wouldn't ever make a mistake.

All these years of intense training, studying and mock battle and for what? Dagon as he was known to his comrades and his clan was hardly impressed by the proud title that was about to be bestowed upon him. His position was considered a sacred one, one that so many men sought and vied for.

Even fifty years ago the idea of a warrior monk would have been unheard of, nevermind scorned. Now it was considered to be the most sacred of titles, one that was not easily earned or taken for granted.

Yet even so Dagon couldn't help but question the role of his position as the need to protect a goddess who was the mother of all that was living was suspicious to say the least. But he had long since learnt that such questioning thoughts were forbidden of _The Guard._ Even now he still wore the scars that marked the lashing given to him as a youngling for asking such a blasphemous question.

But that was in the past and despite his doubts Dagon impressed his clan leaders, the elder guard members and the priests alike. It was because of his skills, intelligence and almost fanatical loyalty that Dagon now found himself being led to the plateau that over looked the stormy seas.

_Do not speak to her, nor look upon her Dagon! She is the goddess herself in mortal manifestation. Even whispering her name is forbidden to us. We maybe her warriors and her servants Dagon but even we are too impure to be bestowed with such a blessing._

Dagon frowned at the memory of his mentor's words and promptly buried the thought. In silence the young warrior reminded himself that he did this to honour his family's name and the name of his clan. Religion had nothing to do with this in any way.

Neither did his faith or lack thereof.

Approaching the cliff's edge he was immediately stopped by an elder high priest whose face was riddled with scars and signs of age. He was an ugly old man but a powerful one by the terms of his clan leaving Dagon no choice but to respect him.

'On your knees Dagon servant of Asherah and warrior priest of _The Guard.'_

Dagon followed his orders without question and did his best not to pay heed to the many eyes of his comrades and mentors silently watching on. He was careful to ensure his gaze did not waver nor drift to the woman who overlooked the cliff. To do so without her order was certain death.

Asherah didn't have a chance to see much of his face, for an elder told him to get on his knees. It was this ordered that brought her back to reality and as much as she wanted to remain out of doors, her time outside was ending. Even so, it didn't prevent her from taking her time as she approached him.

'Glory to you, Dagon, priest of the Guard, defender of the holy one,' Asherah intoned. She knew this role well and the symbolism behind each of the prescribed movements. She washed her hands in the silver bowl held by one of the priests before resting her hands on his head. She said a prayer for him, but couldn't help allowing her fingers to linger in his hair before her hands slipped away.

The attending priests awarded him with a tassel for his sword, which marked his new rank as she commanded him to rise. She took a step back, but forewent pulling the veil over her face as was customary, for this showed that he was now considered worthy to look upon her.

Her voice was ethereal and haunting echoing in his mind the memory of all he had been taught about the goddess who stood before him. Though he didn't believe the sacred words spoken to him by the priests and his mentors Dagon did respect the practicality of the situation. It didn't matter that the woman before him was a goddess, or just the manifestation of one, she required his help and honour would not let him falter in his duties.

Her hands felt cold against his head as small droplets of water soaked into his hair, but her touch was rather soothing. The prayer was spoken but Dagon did not listen as his attentions were entirely focussed on the feel of her fingers in his hair. Strange to think it was her touch that made all of this feel so incredibly real.

As she stepped back it took all of his control not to look up as curiosity begged him to steal a glance. But soon another priest approached and was placing a tassel for his blade into his hands. The leather was smooth almost silken to touch and was the colour of blood and sky. At the goddess's command Dagon silently rose to his feet though he did not meet her gaze as his eyes immediately drifted to one of his elder mentors who gave a hint of a nod.

It was only then that Dagon's blue eyes met the face of the goddess herself.

Dagon's Force signature was different from the other priests somehow, but she later understood this to be that he lacked the ability to touch the Force. Nevertheless, Asherah sensed his emotions quite clearly. He felt extremely open emotionally to her, where there were other priests that made an effort to hide things.

But then his eyes, his dark blue eyes, met hers and it was Asherah's turn to once more be rendered speechless. But this moment did not last long, for the elder priests were leading her away once more, through the forests and back to the tower they called home. She knew he would be given a room within their walls, and the entire way back, she searched his Force signature for answers to this new mystery. She wanted to know why he affected her so, why she had forgotten her lines and faltered. She wanted to know why if he truly didn't believe, why he was so dedicated and devoted to serving her?

None of it made any sense and this was what she strove to find out.

Days passed and she only saw the new priest in daily prayers and devotions, but it wasn't enough for her. One night, once she sensed everyone was asleep, she found her way to his chamber and used the Force to grant herself entrance.

'Priest?' she called, trying to rouse him from his sleep. 'Dagon?'

Dagon studied her in pensive silence and despite the seriousness of the moment he couldn't help but give her a hint of a smile. Though Asherah was a goddess to Dagon she looked more like a young woman probably no older than him who was curious as much about him as she was of her surroundings. In fact the goddess looked incredibly out of place surrounded by old and decrepit priests and battle worn warrior monks. Yet she also looked entirely in her element as the waves of the sea crashed far below and in the distance.

Truthfully he didn't know what to make of her as she appeared as an enigma to him. All Dagon was familiar with was the teaching engrained into him by long hours of study and even longer hours of training. They painted her out to be an untouchable entity that embodied the physical form of the most beautiful woman, to whom no man was considered worthy enough to look upon. Unless he had earned the right to serve as her personal guard.

She was beautiful to say the very least, but ultimately it was her eyes that captured Dagon's attention. The amber orbs were both serene and fiery at the same time. Reminding him of the sea during its moments of rage and its moments of calm.

But it wasn't long before the goddess was being led away -like a captive from a warring clan, or worse a slave girl- by the priests. Though Dagon knew it wasn't his place for his duty was to serve goddess Asherah he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about the way she was being treated. Nevertheless the thought was a fleeting one for he had been trained well and knew better than to speak of his doubts.

The days went on and Dagon continued to train and further hone his skills leaving him little time to observe the goddess whom he was witness to only during times of worship. During these times he would murmur the prayers required of him and partake of the rituals demanded of his position. It held no real meaning to him and Dagon generally regarded it in the same light as he did when he went on his routine watches to ensure the castle fortress was properly secure.

But on this fateful night the warrior monk was exhausted as it had been raining heavily over the past few days and with it a shift in the ground beneath the southern walls. The landslide caused part of the wall to crack and in some place crumble. As such he had been required to help with the repairs which he did his best to succeed. The wall was in fairly decent shape as the engineers had tended to the problem as best they could in the given situation. However the fortress was far from safe in Dagon's mind and though he had intended to partake of one of his nightly walks -to check up on the outposts he ended up falling into a deep sleep instead.

It was in this state that the goddess found the warrior monk softly snoring with his face buried into his pillow while the rest of him remained sprawled about over his feathered cot -which was the finest luxury he had ever experienced in his young life. When goddess called out to him Dagon merely shifted and murmured something unintelligible in the tongue of his clan before returning back to snoring softly. He had yet to register his surroundings, nevermind the fact he was no longer alone.

Had Asherah known about the crumbling walls outside, she could have easily helped them to fix it, using her abilities, but the priests never spoke of it and never asked for her help. She spent her days as she usually did, in solitude. She recalled a time she questioned the high priest about her situation. She quickly learnt that it was not her place to question such things, despite the fact she was a goddess. When she made commands that the high priest didn't agree with, she learnt that her _word_ was not really as powerful as she was taught to believe.

All of this added up with much confusion that she tried to bury until this new, young priest was admitted into The Guard. For him to have come so far without anyone knowing how little he truly believed, genuinely intrigued her. She finally got up the nerve to sneak into his room.

To her dismay, even after calling to him, he only mumbled something in a language she didn't understand and went back to sleep. Concentrating hard, she reached out to touch his thoughts. _'Dagon,'_ she said, _'wake up.' _

If she knew he had been working on securing the fortress, she would have been simultaneously envious that he had been able to work out of doors and regretful for having disrupted his sleep.

She crept closer to his bed and touched his shoulder. 'Dagon?'

Dagon's rest was a dreamless one which was a comfort as often his dreams were filled with memories of another whose spirit was stolen away by the fever. Though he had lost her a few years before her memory still haunted his heart, as did the silence that answered his desperate pleas and prayers to the goddess herself.

But the loss of faith that had been solidified from this experience wasn't directed towards Asherah, as Dagon didn't connect her with the entity she was supposed to be. In reality he was more of the mindset that the goddess was an ideal a means and a way of giving hope to those who needed it most. He was just the unfortunate one who had learnt first hand that even hope had its limits.

However this was the furthest thing from his mind when the goddess incarnate entered his chambers and it was only when her voice spoke in his mind that the warrior monk woke. Though he didn't register that it was Asherah speaking in his mind or touching the Force Dagon knew someone was demanding he awaken. Unconsciously his mind took it as a sign that his instincts -using the goddess's voice- was warning him that she was in danger. As such his eyes snapped open when she touched his shoulder and spoke his name.

In a single swift movement Dagon was on his feet and grabbing for his sword and belt that rested on the chair near to his cot. Grateful for the fact he still had his trousers on -as he was trained to be prepared for danger at a moments notice Dagon scrambled into a shirt and his boots and was promptly ready for battle.

'Your holiness! What is the matter? Where is the threat? Are you alright?' Dagon blurted out feeling his cheeks burn upon realizing she could have been harmed some time ago and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it as he was sound asleep.

Sensing his panic, Asherah stepped back as he leapt from the bed. 'Nothing's the matter. There is no threat, nor am I under attack. Dagon, I'm sorry I disturbed your rest.'

Asherah bit her lip, feeling self-conscious and a little unsure of herself. _This ought to be easy,_ her mind was telling her. _After all, he is a mortal and you a goddess. His reaction was perfectly natural and ought to have been expected. _Asherah didn't even believe herself upon considering such thoughts. She shook her head.

'I didn't mean to intrude,' she explained herself. 'It's just that I've not had another chance to speak with you and I have wanted to for such a long time.'

Asherah looked to the door, thinking perhaps it was best if she just left him alone. She was hardly experienced in such matters.

Dagon blinked at her statement as he furrowed his brow as though uncertain he was hearing her words correctly. 'But? Wait, if there is no threat then why are you here?' he balked in confusion as he was uncertain what to make of goddess Asherah's presence and at this hour no less.

At her explanation the warrior monk gave a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his tussled hair and over his sleepy eyes. 'You wanted to talk?' Dagon asked in sleepy dismay as he struggled to wake himself up. Silently he removed his belt that held his sheathed blade and returned it to the chair knowing now that he wouldn't be needing it.

'Your holiness with all due respects the hour is late, perhaps you should wait till morning before speaking with me. Unless this is an urgent matter?' he inquired wondering why she would wish to speak to him of all people. But then Dagon recalled from his comrades the warning that the goddess was capable of reading thoughts and emotions and with this recollection he frowned slightly. Perhaps she was here to ask him to depart because of his lack of faith in her and all she represented.

'What is it you wish to speak to me about your holiness?' he carefully asked.

Asherah sensed his dismay and concern, which only leant to her self-consciousness. She obviously hadn't made a good decision by coming here. 'I don't think I would be allowed to speak with you during the day,' she said quietly.

'I was just wondering what brought you here,' she replied, sensing how uncertain he was about her. 'You're so much younger than the other priests and it shocked me, to say the least...not that I think you're not worthy to be here by any means. I'm curious about you.'

His use of titles somehow seemed awkward to her. The more he used her title, the more it felt false to her. 'Please don't call me that.'

Dagon fell silent at the goddess's admittance as he couldn't deny the truth of her words. 'I know, though I don't know why,' he admitted quietly before his thoughts shifted forcing him to ask Asherah the reasons for her presence in his chambers.

The question startled him and for a moment he fell silent. The standard and expected response he would have normally given would have been the reiterated words spoken to him all his life. That his duty was to the goddess, that he was here to serve as both her priest and her guardian. That her will was his way and that his life was hers.

Though he did believe his life was hers -that he would die to protect her, that he did want to serve her as best as he could Dagon did not believe she was a goddess, nor did he believe himself to be a priest. He was grateful to know at the very least that she wasn't about to cast him, but was also too aware of the fact she knew his heart and knew the truth. Lying was a pointless task and one Dagon was loathed to do but had learnt how to because his Masters demanded it of him.

'Your holiness, I'm here to do a duty and that is to protect you from harm. But if you are asking why I am here despite my lack of faith then I must remind you that you are the only one who truly knows my thoughts on this matter.

'To everyone else I was chosen because I was considered worthy above all the others to properly serve you. My age I feel has nothing to do with this as I was chosen entirely on my skills as a warrior and my intelligence as a monk,' he replied honestly. Dagon had no idea why the young goddess was curious about him as he hardly felt interesting but at the same time he was honoured by it as well.

Her correction of his use of formality caused his cheeks to warm and in silence he bowed his head slightly before speaking again. 'If I knew of another title to call I would as I can imagine how blasphemous it sounds to hear a heathen refer to you by your title.'

The priest's words were almost ritualistic and flat. She didn't fully understand what he meant when he said she _knew_ his thoughts. Even so, she felt as though she could ask him things she longed to know about. He was open with her in ways the other priests were not.

Asherah, however, could not allow him to use titles with her. His response made her worry and she shook her head. 'No, that's not what I mean... Would you mind calling me Asherah? It's the name my mother gave me.'

She studied him curiously in silence before requesting, 'Tell me of your homeland, Dagon.'

The goddess' reply startled him as Dagon was expecting to be chastised for his blatant words. Instead she seemed almost concerned as though fearing he might reject her for it. However Dagon couldn't deny the relief felt upon hearing her requesting he call her by her given name. A smile graced his features as he nodded in reply.

'Thank you, Asherah,' he said politely though unable to deny the fact he liked the way her name sounded on his lips. Nor could he deny the fact he liked the say his own sounded on hers.

But as she studied him curiously Dagon shifted feeling awkward under her powerful gaze. It was as though she was peering into his very soul leaving him strangely moved and almost nervous for it. But it was her statement that hit him hardest leaving Dagon's expression to grow wistful and a bit sad. He missed his home and the memories that it held, but he missed his family more and the one that he lost to the fever.

'I'm from the mountains to the north,' he said unaware she wouldn't know where this place was. 'I'm the second eldest son of my family who is the ruling tribe of that region. It is a beautiful place, too warm in the summer and too cold in the winter. But it is home -was home- to me for much of my life,' he said with a wistful smile.

'Spring is my favourite time of the year, just because that is when everything comes to life after sleeping all winter,' he said before pausing as he motioned her to sit down. 'It's hard to talk comfortably when we're standing about staring at each other like soldiers,' he lightly teased before growing a bit more serious.

'Perhaps I can get you something warm to drink?' he offered as he went to add some more wood to the fire.

Her name sounded quite nice coming from his lips. His voice low and inviting in ways she could not fully understand.

Asherah listened intently as the young priest spoke, intrigued of this world he spoke of that seemed like a dream to her. The emotions he radiated as he spoke of his homeland made her long to see it and also to allow him to return there, even at the expense of not seeing him again.

His suggestion caught her off guard and she thought for a moment that she had made a mistake. However, he was teasing, something she was not used to, and she promptly sat down on the cot, watching him carefully. 'Only if it's not too much trouble,' she replied.

Asherah did have to wonder. 'What are mountains?' she asked. Though she knew what winter was without having ever experienced it out of doors, she wasn't familiar with the geography of their planet, let alone the fact that people travelled off it in spaceships.

Dagon smiled kindly as he motioned her to have a seat on his cot noting her confused reaction and finding it strangely endearing. He would have suggested the chair but knew from experience it was hardly comfortable. Moving to the fire he threw in some logs and played about with the flames with a metal stick still the fire began to pick up its strength. Asking if she wanted something warm to drink Dagon caught her reply and politely shook his head.

'Oh no I was about to make myself something warm as well,' he admitted as he poured some dried sprouts into a pot along with some fresh water. While it wasn't as good the herbs that grew in the mountains it was still enjoyable.

But before he had a chance to ask if she had tried such herbs the oracle spoke up. Her question caused him to pause as he looked at her curiously. 'You've never seen the mountains before?' he asked quietly feeling oddly ashamed at the fact he once complained that his life was so limited because of the Guard's need for stability. It could be so much worse and in that moment his heart went out to her as she was truly a prisoner trapped between the walls of this castle.

'The mountains are hard to explain. There are so many stories about them that its hard to decipher what's real or just imagination,' he began sheepishly as he stirred the herbs that cooked over the fire.

'They are like nature's castles and fortresses. They are so big that they reach up to the heavens themselves. My clansmen believe that no one's ever seen the top of the mountains because that is where the gods dwell. Personally I think they're just afraid of what they don't know,' he said quietly as his expression grew thoughtful.

'Our clan travels up and down the mountains to follow the movement of the herds,' Dagon said referring to the mountain beasts they fed on. 'Some times when the winds aren't blowing and you're deep enough in the mountains you'll be able to walk amongst the clouds,' he said wistfully.

His eyes grew sad then as he recalled how much _she_ used to love walking amongst the clouds. She'd often say that when she walked amongst them that she could feel the presence of the goddess passing through them. Dagon used to smile, humouring her thoughts because he loved her too much not too. But now the memory made his heartache and his thoughts heavy. But not wishing to trouble the oracle with such things he shook his head and turned his attentions to her.

'Now that I've spoken of my home, it is your turn to tell me about yours,' he gently encouraged. 'What is life like for an oracle who has been dubbed a goddess?' he asked in curious tones.

When Dagon said he was going to make some for himself, she nodded, smiling. When she asked of his homeland, she couldn't have imagined a more beautiful place. She closed her eyes, listening to his words and _feeling_ how he felt upon the recollection.

What he said of the mountains and touching the clouds, it sounded like a dream, a beautiful dream. How Asherah longed to go there, to see it in person. However, Asherah also sensed the sadness, longing for something, for someone, but she didn't know it was a lady love.

When he concluded his description of the mountains, his homeland, she opened her eyes and was slightly taken aback at his question. 'Oh...'

Asherah's eyes fell to the floor for a moment before she looked back at the young priest. 'All I know is within these walls,' she said. 'It is only for ritual or ceremony that I am out of doors. I have heard of the rain and the snow, but I have not seen nor touched them.' Asherah went on to explain how she recalled her mother bringing her here shortly before dying. 'Your homeland sounds so beautiful, Dagon. If only I could see it, even if it was for but a short time.'

Dagon was respectful of Asherah's silence and turned his attentions to the brewing herbs which were now ready to be enjoyed. Pouring two large mugs of it he quietly offered one to Asherah who had begun to speak. Her words served to confirm his thoughts and furrowing his brow Dagon tried to bury the bitterness he felt towards the priests for trapping the oracle like this while at the same time claiming her to be a goddess.

'It's not fair that you should be forced to live this way,' he said quietly as his eyes fell to his warm drink. 'I wish I knew of a way to take you to my homeland. My people could use a sign of hope and you could use a chance to live,' he said in sincere tones as his eyes met hers.

Asherah thanked Dagon for the drink before continuing to speak of what little she knew of life. 'I do not know,' she replied, shrugging. 'This is the only life that I know.'

Saying that his people needed a sign of hope, she wondered, 'Hope?' At the same time, she couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes and how he truly believed she deserved something other than this captivity. There was something about his eyes that reminded her of the ocean, stormy, yet peaceful, but entirely intriguing.

Dagon nodded politely at her acceptance before removing his blade and belt from the chair and taking a seat as he sipped on his drink. Her statement served to remind him of the fact she wouldn't know any better nor understand how unfair her situation truly was. Dagon's heart went out to her once more and upon admitting his wish that she could see the mountains he soon grew quiet.

Her single question encouraged a rush of memories Dagon wasn't certain he was ready for and furrowing his brow he studied her eyes for a moment feeling as though he were drawing courage from them. Dagon hated dwelling on the past for it troubled and pained him, reminding him of how much he wanted to help his family and the others of his clan. And reminding him that his duties were needed elsewhere rendering him helpless to do anything to end their sorrows.

'We've been plagued with struggles in recent years,' he vaguely said not wishing Asherah to hold herself responsible for them because of the titles bestowed upon her. 'I just think it would do my people good to know they aren't alone that is all,' he said quietly.

She only took a few sips of the warm drink before Dagon's words and emotions overwhelmed her senses.

Asherah should have known. She was a goddess after all, wasn't she? But if she was, why didn't she know the struggles of Dagon's people? Why was it that his sorrow and reluctance to speak of it all affected her so deeply. 'I am so sorry,' she murmured, shaking her head as tears came to her eyes.

His grief affected her so profoundly that a knot caught in her throat, rendering her speechless for a moment. 'If I would have known, I could have done something to help...'

Dagon shook his head not understanding and already regretting his admittance to Asherah. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty over things that she couldn't help.

'Asherah, there is no need to apologize. How can one expect you to do anything when you are trapped in this place? How can you do anything when you're a prisoner of your own home?' Dagon gently said feeling terrible for causing her such sorrow.

'It's not your fault, none of it is,' he continued in soft tones. 'I know if you were able to and had known you would have done everything in your power to help,' Dagon said as he shyly placed a hand to her arm.

Asherah couldn't help feeling as though she could have done something, that she ought to have. Tears spilled from her lids as she tried to find solace in his words. However, all she could think about was the feelings he radiated upon recalling it.

It wasn't until he touched her arm that she looked to him and truly believed him. 'I would have,' she agreed. 'I would have... I am so sorry.' She rested her hand over his.

Dagon did his best to comfort the weeping oracle but was unable to do so. He had momentarily forgotten that she could read his emotions and knew of his pain, that this too was adding to her sorrow.

But as her eyes met his own and her hand slipped over his hand Dagon nodded gently in understanding knowing fully well that she would have too. 'It's alright Asherah. It is not you I blame, you did nothing wrong nor could you have known,' he said softly.

She removed her hand to wipe her tears away and took another sip from her mug. Looking back at Dagon, she found how nice it was to hear his voice, and for him to say her name. 'Your people will be in my prayers,' she said softly.

Asherah felt incredibly blessed, despite the sorrow that brought him here. 'Everything happens for a reason,' she murmured, though she was only beginning to understand that truth.

'I cannot deny that I am glad the _logos_, the Force, brought you to me,' she said softly. 'I don't know the reason yet, but I am glad for it.' Asherah was beginning to feel quite sleepy, though she didn't know the cause of it, assuming it was the late hour and that she normally would be asleep by now.

Dagon quietly withdrew his hand soon after she moved to wipe away her tears. Watching her in silence the warrior monk couldn't help but be moved by the sincerity of her words. Though he didn't believe in the goddess anymore he knew how much this would mean to his clansmen and how much it meant to her to be able to help them in some small way. He smiled and softly thanked her in sincere tones for her prayers.

At her words Dagon furrowed his brow knowing the truth behind this but not yet understanding the reasons that had brought them together. In time he would understand.

Sipping on his drink the young man smiled to her words as he nodded in reply. 'I'm glad to have met you too Asherah. You are not at all what I had imagined an oracle to be like,' he admitted shyly. 'But I am glad for it too. You are even more kind and gentle than the legends I've been taught to believe and follow.'

_You are also real and genuine. Two traits I never thought I'd find in an oracle._ Dagon thought though he kept this to himself out of fear that he might offend her and her beliefs.

Asherah smiled at the priest, thankful that he had not discarded her words or her oath. What truly moved her was the fact he was pleased to meet her. Though she wondered what he expected she was like, she didn't press for answers, for such a topic didn't matter. 'Thank you,' she replied, hoping that was the proper thing to say in response.

As the lethargy took over, she accidentally let the mug slip from her hands. 'Oh-sorry-' she said, standing and using the Force to evaporate the spillage and return the mug to a nearby table. 'I think I had better go. I'm getting tired and clumsy,' she explained, making her way to the door.

'Would it be all right if I came to visit you again sometime?' she asked, unsure what he would make of such a question, nor how inappropriate it would appear to the other priests should they find out about it.

Dagon just shyly nodded at her thanks and was about to shrug it off when she accidentally dropped the mug. Furrowing his brow in concern as he feared she was unwell Dagon swiftly rose to his feet just as she did.

'Are you alright?' he asked as he moved to her side. But soon Asherah was using the Force to clean up the mess causing Dagon's eyes to widen slightly. 'You don't have to do that I could have just as easily-' he began but Asherah was excusing herself and making her way to the door.

'I understand,' he quietly though watching her closely as he feared she might be unwell. But as she prepared to depart he caught her question and felt a rush of joy at her offer. 'I would like that,' he said in sincere tones as inwardly he hoped that her visits would be sooner rather than later.

But reminded of the spilled drink Dagon's concern for her returned. 'Would you mind if I walked you to your quarters?' he asked in polite tones hoping this wouldn't be considered offensive. He was fearful that if she had indeed caught the fever or some illness that she wouldn't make it back to her chambers safely.

Asherah smiled at his response, glad to hear the consent and to feel his sincerity. It was such open sincerity, something she had never felt from another person before.

The priest's offer was very noble and she nodded, though it felt as though her head was spinning, something she often experienced before falling asleep so she didn't pay it much heed. 'That would be most kind of you,' she replied.

After reaching her chamber and bidding the priest good night, she fell asleep as soon as her head reached the pillow. The next few evenings passed by swiftly, without allowing Asherah the ability to slip off to see her friend in person. She just found herself too tired in the evenings to be able to visit him. Even so, it didn't prevent her from smiling at him during their prayers during the day. And each day, she made a special prayer for his homeland and the family he left behind in order to come here to serve her.

Dagon smiled at her reply though it didn't belie the concern in his eyes. As he walked her to her private chambers he politely informed her that he would leave his door unlocked so she could visit him again. 'Just promise me you won't frighten me out of my wits when you visit me again. Once was quite enough for me,' he gently teased before bowing and politely bidding her a peaceful rest.

Though he knew Asherah was a busy woman who had her own training and tutelage to tend to Dagon couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with each passing night that he didn't see the oracle. However it didn't stop him from waiting up as long as he could hoping that perhaps he would see her once more.

During the day Dagon would go about his routines as usual though he now for the first time in his life looked forward to mass and prayers at the temple. If not for anything than to exchange smiles with the oracle to whom everyone prayed. He hoped for an opportunity to talk to her again soon as she made him incredibly curious about her and deep down Dagon hoped to one day call her a friend.

'I promise I will try not to,' Asherah replied with a grin. She found she liked his smile and would long to see it again, even if it was only during mass.

Asherah knew the elder priests were guarded with her, around her, and about her in general. Dagon didn't seem this way at all and this was one of the many things about him that intrigued her and caused her to desire to see him again, even if it was only for a small space of time. However, once again it was not long after supper that Asherah felt the lethargy take over her. She barely stumbled to her bed after finishing and lamented the fact it would mark another evening she wouldn't be able to see the young priest.

Dagon smiled at her reply finding that he rather liked the way her freckles gave her an of mischief when she smiled, much like the way her eyes danced in amusement. It reminded him of his old friend and lady love, but for the first time he wasn't filled with sorrow at the memory of her passing.

* * *

A/N: This is Anakin and Dormé in their past lives. Asherah is Dormé and Anakin is Dagon, in case there was any confusion. Be sure to check out the music video tribute to this story. It's available in media section of the Dormékin website: dormekin[dot]dramatic-personae[dot]net

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the tale!


	2. A Request

The days passed and with Asherah's absence Dagon began to wonder if perhaps she felt it was inappropriate to visit him, perhaps out of guilt over frightening him the first time. But their exchanged smiles assured him that Asherah understood he wasn't angry about her waking him up that fateful night though it still didn't fully explain the reasons behind her absence.

But as Dagon silently patrolled the outer regions of the tower where Asherah's quarters were located the warrior priest recalled that a holy day was soon approaching. Though he wasn't certain this would mean he'd be able to have enough time to speak to the oracle in person Dagon knew that he would be required to guard her. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and swiftly he made his way back to the study hall where the elder warrior monks would make daily records of the events that had passed in the day and rewrite the ancient texts so as to preserve ancient knowledge. Upon entering the room he found a pile of neatly stacked blank sheets of parchment and with them a series of writing utensils. Dagon knew that it was an incredible offense to misuse the parchments as they were so difficult to make, nevermind the writing utensils. But Dagon decided to take the chance as he told himself that it was for security purposes that he did this. Asherah after all could sense trouble far better than he could, so if she could warn him of it he'd be able to perform his duties that much more efficiently.

Truthfully deep down he wanted a way to communicate with her when they weren't permitted to do so.

As such Dagon wrote her a brief note on the parchment and was mindful to leave much space so she could write back. Then returning to her private chambers he slipped it under her door along with the writing utensil.

_Lady Asherah,_

I am terribly sorry for having troubled your thoughts over the matter of your visit. But I know the risks involved and I thought perhaps there might be a better method for us to communicate. I would like to suggest we use gestures with our hands, or facial expressions when in public as mouthing out thoughts will be noticed by those who observe you.

Of course it will be subtle so no one will notice, but for the sake of security I think this form of communication will be prove to be both useful to us as well as essential, as you can see things and sense dangers that I cannot.

I will see you in mass tomorrow, though should you wish to speak to me sooner, you will find as always my chamber door open as I welcome you at any time,

With loyalty and honour,

Dagon.

Though Asherah lamented the fact she didn't have another chance to speak with the young priest, she was excited about the upcoming holy day. This would mark the beginning of spring, one of her favourite times of year, for the world seemed entirely alive in ways it was not during the winter...so far that she could tell, for they did not allow her out of doors when it was cold. It always seemed dreary in the wintertime.

As usual, Asherah spent her time training in the Force through her own personal experiments and studies, while the elder priests encouraged her premonitions. As the holy day approached, they weaned her off the sleeping drought so that it would not be a complete shock when she was outside and surrounded by so much life.

She was studying one of the ancient texts when she received the letter. Had she not been so engrossed in her literature, she would have sensed Dagon's presence. Instead, she picked up the parchment and ink and read it eagerly.

Asherah set about replying to Dagon when she realised how elegant his scripting was and found that she didn't wish to part with his letter. Instead, she tore off the blank part to begin her letter back on it, keeping his letter for herself. She took much time carefully writing back in small characters so that she would be able to fit in everything she wishes to say.

_Dagon,_

I apologise for having not been able to visit you again. As much as I have desired to do so, I have been so tired in the evenings that I can barely make it to the bed before falling asleep. I know it is a poor excuse, but it is the only explanation I have to offer. Please do not hold it against me. It was not in any way because of what you said before.

Your idea is a very good one and I hope that we can work something out in that fashion. I am eager for the upcoming holy day and hope you are granted the position of my right hand. I can think of no better guardian for my person than you.

With humble gratitude and affection,

Asherah

She slipped this letter in the book she had been reading and mentioned to one of the priests that Dagon ought to read it before the upcoming ceremonies. The priest thought it was a good idea as well, though she did _influence_ his opinion on the matter via the Force.

The priest stopped Dagon as he was about to depart for the gardens to train. Offering the book to the warrior priest the elderly man explained that it was the goddess's wish for him to read of it's pages before the coming ceremonies. Dagon politely accepted it and bowed in parting before wandering off to a more quieter place of the gardens.

Flipping through its pages he promptly found what he sought and at the sight of her elegant and beautiful writing Dagon smiled. As he read the note he could almost hear her voice softly speaking the words in the accent that was uniquely her own. The soft scent of water flowers lingered about the book and parchment and upon completing the note he briefly closed his eyes as he gave a contented sigh. For a moment it felt almost as though Asherah was near.

Removing the parchment from book the warrior monk silently placed it into his pocket knowing that he would not wish to part with it. In time he would come to read it so often that the edge of the page would be worn thin by his touch and her writing would be forever memorized.

It wasn't until late that night did Dagon find the opportunity to steal another sheet of the sacred parchment and was able to write to her again.

_Lady Asherah,_

There is no need to apologize as I know how these things can be. I hope that you are not unwell, just as it is my hope that your exhaustion isn't because the priests have been working you too hard. I am most grateful to know that I haven't offended you with my teasing on that night.

I look forward to speaking with you again even if it is with the language of our hands and subtle gestures. It would be such an honour to be able to stand by your side throughout the celebrations of the holy day. However the priests have said nothing of this to me save that my presence is required.

Loyalty and honour,

Dagon 

Dagon silently slipped the letter back into the book and quietly approached her chambers where he paused debating whether or not to wait till morning ot give it to her. But reminded of her words to him during their first meeting the warrior priest thought it was best he take the chance to return it to her now. He just hoped she would not be asleep.

Had he not been so concerned that the priests might discover the parchment within the book Dagon would have given it to one of them. With a story to the likes that he was returning the book the goddess had requested he read in preparation for the upcoming ceremony. However he feared the worse as he knew how protective they were of their oracle and thus Dagon refrained.

Lightly rapping on the door he sheepishly took a step back and patiently waited for her to answer it. He didn't think they'd have time to talk but knew all he needed to say would be in the letter for her.

It wasn't terribly late after supper when she heard the knock on the door. She knew it was Dagon and used the Force to open the door to him. Her back was to the door as she dressed for bed. She didn't think twice about continuing to dress.

Once she was ready, she turned to face him, smiling. 'Good evening, Dagon,' she said cheerfully, though surprised that he would come to visit her.

Dagon took a step inside but paused in midstep as he caught sight of Asherah getting dressed. Immediately his cheeks burn as he politely averted his gaze.

'I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion, I only wanted to return your book. I have a note inside for you to read when you have the chance,' he said quickly feeling ashamed of himself despite the fact it wasn't his fault. Dagon didn't mean to intrude and felt terrible for walking in on her like that.

Quietly he placed the book onto a nearby table and was about to depart when Asherah spoke. Pausing he furrowed his brow before hesitantly meeting her gaze.

'I'm terribly sorry Lady Asherah I meant no disrespect I wasn't aware that you were preparing for bed,' he said quietly as his cheeks continued to burn bright red.

'It's all right, Dagon, you're not intruding,' she said kindly as she approached him, smiling. 'If you were intruding, I wouldn't have allowed your entrance.'

The door closed with a flick of her wrist. Asherah received the book from his hands. 'Thank you,' she murmured, unaware of the parchment lying within. 'I would offer you something to drink, but I am afraid I only have water...'

Dagon glanced away sheepishly feeling terrible about it all but at the same time relieved that she wasn't angry wtih him for the intrusion. 'But you were preparing for bed and I walked in-' he stammered before rambling on in muttered tones about the book and the parchment and the fact he hadn't meant to look upon her when she was dressing.

It was only when she accepted the book from his hands did Dagon fall silent and register the soft click of the door shutting behind him. Looking over his shoulder quickly he registered no threat and gave a small sigh to it. However it also made him realize that Asherah was encouraging him to stay for awhile. At her offer Dagon was reminded of the fact he was indeed parched but it was then he was reminded of her good name.

'As much as I'd love to stay,' he admitted softly before continuing in concerned tones. 'I fear this might reflect badly on your good name. I don't wish for you to get into trouble because of my presence here. My chamber aren't nearly as guarded as your own and I'd feel terrible if this were to draw the wrong sort of attention,' he admitted politely.

'And what better way to guard me then for you to be here with me?' she replied kindly, unaware of just how it would look to others. Asherah went to get them both some water anyway, in spite of his suggestion of leaving.

Offering him the glass, she said, 'I had hoped we might start on that code you mentioned. I think it's a very novel idea.'

Using the Force, she touched his thoughts. _I would speak to you this way if I could, but for others sensitive to the Force, they would pick up on such things and thus would not be as safe._

Dagon couldn't really deny Asherah's logic despite the fact he was concerned at how inappropriate this would be regarded by others. But Asherah was hardly troubled by this and as such Dagon found himself relaxing slightly as he knew she would sense trouble long before he ever would. Gently taking the glass from her Dagon softly thanked her before offering a smile at her words as he was once more reminded of the note in the novel.

'Actually I made mention about that in the note I wrote for you. I wasn't expecting to be given a chance to speak to you in person so it was my hope that i'd be able to reach you at the very least by this method,' he admitted as he motioned to the novel. But before he had a chance to tell Asherah that her idea of hiding the letter in the novel as a clever one Dagon heard her voice in his mind and almost dropped his glass because of it.

His eyes widen in shock as he stared at her in shock and confusion. 'What was that? Did you just? I heard your voice in my mind!' Dagon stammered out in disbelief fearing suddenly he was losing his mind.

When he referenced a new note, Asherah handed him the glass and went to read it. As before, it touched her and made her glad that she had something else to keep and cherish. She smiled softly before touching his thoughts.

At his startled reaction, she immediately regretted her actions. 'Please don't be frightened... I only wanted to show you, rather than tell you-I didn't think that-I'm sorry...

'I thought the priests trained in that-and you would be familiar with it. I didn't mean to startle you.' She now felt incredibly embarrassed and thought he might want to leave.

Dagon graciously accepted the water and promptly drank from it. It was only when Asherah spoke of water was he reminded that he hadn't had a chance to eat, nevermind drink anything as much of his day was spent either in training or tending to repairs on the castle. He was about to drain his cup dry when he caught her voice in his thoughts which utterly startled him.

Her apologies caused his cheeks to burn as Dagon shook his head and gave her an apologetic look. 'It's alright, many of my compatriots have been touched to some degree and are trained for such things. Most in fact believe that all members of the Guard have been touched by the goddess,' he began referring to the fact that most warrior priests were sensitive to the Force in one way or another.

'But as you already know there are some who aren't and because of it we're not taught or trained for such things, so you'll have to forgive my ignorance,' he said in shy tones.

She shook her head before gesturing for him to sit down. 'I have to admit your letters are the first gifts I have ever been given and the only thing in my possession that are entirely for me, not for being considered a goddess,' she admitted shyly.

Changing the subject to his purpose for coming, she pondered, 'Where should we begin with this signalling language?' as she sat nearby. 'Perhaps with basics then...' Asherah made some suggestions, but encouraged him to give input, especially on whether or not some signs were too easily recognisable by others.

This activity went on for a good while, with light-hearted jokes and some teasing until she suddenly became too tired to continue.

Dagon took a seat in silence before finishing off his cup of water feeling much better now for it. But Asherah's shy admittance caught his attention and deep down something stirred within at her words leaving him both touched and humbled by her words.

'I- I wasn't aware,' the warrior priest said quietly not really surprised at the fact no one saw her as anything more or less than a goddess. At the same time the discovery saddened him as Dagon could only imagine what a lonely life Asherah must have lived. For no one ever considered themselves worthy to speak to a goddess, nevermind befriend one. But he kept this thought to himself as he didn't wish to make her feel troubled because of it.

Her question drew him back to the present and offering a smile he agreed that the basics were the best way to begin. At her suggestions Dagon began to practice and was soon making suggestions of his own until they had figured out a simplistic means of communication. Despite the risks involved Dagon couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the oracles company and wished there could be more opportunities like this where he could enjoy the company of his new friend.

But just as he was about to suggest they practice a new signal he noticed Asherah's expression drop as though she were about to collapse from exhaustion. Frowning in concern he place a hand to her shoulder as he furrowed his brow.

'Asherah? Are you alright? What's wrong you were fine a moment ago,' he inquired as he feared the worst. But despite her obvious exhaustion she was showing no other signs of fever of illness which left Dagon wondering if perhaps she had eaten something that wasn't fresh. He had seen this sort of thing before though usually one was violently sick in the process.

As much as she was having fun coming up with this new language with the priest, whom she would really like to call her friend, Asherah was come over with exhaustion.

She didn't want him to think it was do to his company. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him, placing a hand over his. 'I'm sorry, Dagon. I'm just sleepy.'

At his concerned questions, she shook her head and moved to lie down on her bed. 'It always happens...in the evenings.'

Dagon studied her in concern when Asherah admitted she was sleepy. He knew what it was like to be sleepy and this was more like extreme exhaustion, or sickness.

'Sleepy? That's all ar you sure?' he asked in concern about to ask if she eaten anything unusual today or if she had been in the presence of someone who was ill. But despite her assurances that she was only sleepy Dagon fell briefly silent. That was until she admitted it always happened in the evenings.

'Evenings?' he asked as his eyes flickered in concern. 'Are you certain it isn't because of something you might eaten? Perhaps a piece of food that wasn't prepared properly or was old?' he asked before falling suddenly silent as his eyes widened. Given the priests over protective and guarded nature of their goddess, could it be possible that they were using a sleeping herb? The thought troubled him and furrowing his brow Dagon quietly moved to help tuck Asherah in.

'I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you recall what you ate for dinner this evening?' he carefully asked having a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

Asherah shook her head at his questions. 'It's fine...'

She was grateful he wasn't taking it personally and seemed to understand that she was merely exhausted. It had been a long day, but it was worth it to spend a little time with Dagon.

'I just ate whatever the serving priest provides for me,' she said. 'It's something different every night. It's always very wholesome,' she assured him, though it was true she wouldn't have known the difference.

'There was a soup this evening,' Asherah recalled as her eyes began to droop. 'Don't be angry with me if I fall asleep...' she mumbled.

Dagon nodded at her assurances but was still far from convinced. Something was off about all of this and when Asherah admitted she had some soup his eyes widened as quietly he rose from where he was stooped to tuck her in.

But when she spoke again his expression softened as he smiled and shook his head. 'Of course I wouldn't be,' he said gently as he reached out to touch her cheek. 'It's not your fault,' he assured her in gentle tones.

Once she was asleep Dagon went to check the bowl that she had eaten her soup in earlier. Though the bowl was empty there were traces of some of the herbs at the bottom and at the sight of them his heart dropped to his stomach. It was as he feared.

The plate too bore hints of it though the herb was this time grounded up leaving Dagon only to learn what it was because of its bright purplish-red colour. He could still recall the clan's shaman using this and brewing it in a tea. It was often used to help the elders sleep but at the same time it was also used sparingly because of its potency. Dagon didn't know what the end results were but wasn't about to deny the shaman's warning either. Though he knew he couldn't stay any longer Dagon knew he would have to find a way to warn Asherah about his discovery. It was then that his eyes fell upon the parchment he had used to write to her that an idea came to him.

Upon finding the writing utensil he scribbled out a note and desperately hoped she wouldn't question or doubt his words.

_Lady Asherah,_

Please do not eat your dinner today. I will find you something else to eat in its place.

Dagon

He hoped it would be enough as there wasn't enough room on the parchment for more. Then he placed the paper on the table by her bed and quietly departed from the room feeling incredibly concerned for her safety and knowing he'd have to find a way around this problem.

Asherah very much liked that Dagon tucked her in. It was something she never experienced before. But her thoughts were becoming so muddled that it was hard to think straight. All she knew was what she felt and his warm hand on her cheek before she fell into a deep sleep.

She had no dreams, but awoke feeling very chipper. Her happiness was put to the side when she spotted and read the note waiting for her. As soon as she read it, one of the priests was entering to see to her breakfast.

'I trust you slept well,' Asherah said, attempting to make conversation with the one serving her. As always, he didn't make eye contact, nor speak. It made her miss Dagon.

That evening, she didn't eat her dinner, which made the priests concerned for many different reasons. She said she wasn't hungry and this made them worry that their _goddess_ had found them out. 'No, I'm just very tired and not very hungry. It has been a long day,' she said and this answer seemed to suffice. She knew she would not be able to influence most of their thoughts, for many of them were not simple-minded and had blocks up.

Much later, she was incredibly hungry and hoped that Dagon had come through with his promise. She showed up at his quarters and was pleased to see that she did not even need to use the Force to enter since he left it unlocked for her.

Dagon went out of his way throughout the day to find some foods that he hoped Asherah would like. However he wasn't familiar with what the priests would feed her save the poison they put in her food. Though he normally would train until it was time to retire for the evening on this day Dagon cut it a little short so as to return to his quarters and prepare something he hoped Asherah would like.

He was hardly a skilled cook but he knew enough to get by and had learnt a trick or two from the young woman he befriended as a youngling and loved as a young man before the fever stole her away from him. So with much fervency and determination Dagon set out to prepare his finest meal yet.

When Asherah arrived he was just about finished and had already set the small table for them both and was about to place two mugs of warm drinks as well as two glasses of water. At the sight of the oracle he smiled and grew a bit shy as he greeted her.

'I've made us something, I'm not sure if you'll like it but I hope at the very least it's bearable,' Dagon said in shy tones as he went to the fire to stir the stew that in the top part of the large pot. Placing some into two bowls he set it onto the table before sheepishly explaining that it would be a little bit before the rest of the meal was prepared.

'I wanted to try something new but I didn't time it right so its going to be a few more minutes yet before I can offer you the rest of your dinner,' he apologized.

Taking in the sight before her, Asherah couldn't help but gasp in surprise as she closed the door behind her. She wondered if all of the priests were trained in cooking as well. 'It smells delicious,' she said, meandering over to where he stirred the stew. She had never seen someone cook before as all of her meals were given to her after the fact.

'May I observe you-as you cook, I mean. I haven't ever seen it before,' she said. 'Was it required as part of your training?'

Dagon's cheeks warmed as Asherah gasped in surprise. He hoped she would still feel the same way upon eating the meal and was a little conscious of is lack of skills. At her words he glanced up at her and gave a shy smile. 'I hope it tastes just as good,' he said in teasing tones.

At her request the warrior priest furrowed his brow and nodded growing more serious. 'Of course if you'd like I can show you how to cook yourself. I admit I'm not the finest cook but it was a necessary skill that we were all trained to do,' Dagon explained in answer to her questions.

Growing a bit more serious he set the stew on the table and quietly offered her a chair. 'I hope this doesn't sound too forward of me,' he began in quiet and concerned tones.

'But I would like to request that you no longer eat the dinners presented to you by the priests,' Dagon said quietly. 'I would like to ask if you'd mind if I prepared your dinners instead,' he continued wanting to speak of the reasons but not wishing to frighten her in the process.

'You can show me?' she asked. 'I'd love to learn!'

Asherah sat down at the table and eagerly began tasting the stew, for she was incredibly hungry and it smelled so good. 'This is wonderful, Dagon,' she said approvingly.

At his query, she furrowed her brow in curiosity until he finished his thoughts. Asherah was humbled by his request to cook for her. 'I just wouldn't want the other priests who cook for me to be offended or hurt by such a gesture,' she replied thoughtfully. 'May I ask why you request this?' she asked, though she was very honoured by it and if the stew was any testament, he was by far the more talented cook.

Dagon smiled as he nodded in reply. 'I'd love to teach you,' he said kindly before adding in sheepish tones. 'Though I apologize I'm not a very skilled cook, nothing like-' he faltered as he glanced away and quickly shook his head before giving her a slightly forced smile that didn't quite hide the sadness in his eyes.

'I'll do my best to teach you what I know,' he concluded gently as he set their food on the table. But as much as he wanted to enjoy this meal with his friend Dagon knew he had to discuss the true reasons for it. It saddened him to think that Asherah was so trusting and protective of the priests. Her heart was so pure and kind that it made him feel almost ashamed for having to dispel her noble views of the men who held her captive here.

Bowing his head at her question Dagon gave a soft sigh as he struggled to find the right words to express his thoughts without hurting her in the process.

'I wish I could say this was but a small gesture of my friendship, but unfortunately this is as much about security as it is about our friendship,' Dagon admitted carefully as his eyes met hers.

Furrowing his brow he fell silent for a moment before continuing in careful tones. 'I really sorry that I must speak of this to you Asherah, I truly am. But you see the reason that you have been so incredibly exhausted as of recent is because-' he faltered feeling truly terrible for having to admit this but knowing he really had no other choice.

'The priests have been playing a herb in your food that makes you sleepy. Its a medicinal that the shaman of my clan uses to help some of our elders sleep upon occasion. It's always used sparingly because it is a potent herb.

'When you suddenly felt drowsy I suspected you might have been drugged and I went to peek at your bowl and plate. I saw traces of the herb -alot of traces to be honest and that is why I left you the note,' he said in shamed tones.

'Please forgive me for not telling you this sooner, I didn't want the priests to know what I was doing and I didn't want to get you into trouble either.'

Asherah immediately sensed the sadness as he spoke of cooking, but did not press him for answers. It was the same sadness in his eyes that she noticed when he first spoke of his homeland.

Peering into his eyes as he explained the reason for their impromptu dinner, she saw only truth in them. She found it hard to believe the priests would do such a thing. 'Why?' she wondered. 'Why would they do this? How long do you think this has been happening?'

Now Asherah was concerned about her friend. 'If I am to avoid this herb, I will still have to find a way to pretend that I've eaten dinner or they will become suspect,' she whispered, as though fearing they were being spied on.

'Dagon, what am I going to do?' she asked, feeling paranoid and quite confused about it all.

Dagon felt a rush of shame at the admittance to the true reasons for this gesture. He truly wished this was nothing more than a sign of friendship but this was part of his duties and Dagon knew that ultimately Asherah's safety would come first before everything else.

Her question tore at his heart as it reminded him of her purehearted nature, how she saw only the good in everyone, no matter how undeserving they were of it.

'I don't know Asherah. Just as I cannot say why they feel the need to keep you locked up in this place. I can only guess that it is their wish to control you because they do not understand your powers and they fear it, despite the fact they too have been touched,' Dagon explained in troubled tones.

'Although how they believe such actions would ensure their favour with the goddess or any higher powers that be is beyond my understand as well. All I know is that you've been drugged and I fear they are using this as a means of keeping you under their watch and control. I wish I could tell you how long this has been going on for, but I am not a shaman, nor a healer,' he concluded apologetically.

At her whispered concerns Dagon fell silent as he knew how real her fear was and how much the situation warranted it. He wished there was a way he could take her from all of this but knew it wasn't his place. Even if he did where would they go? How would she survive when her entire life was these four walls?

It was then that Dagon decided he would show and teach her all he could about the world around her so Asherah would understand her surroundings and in time be ready to embrace a life that went beyond the priests who controlled her every action.

'I suggest you burn the food in the fires of your room. It will remove the evidence. There isn't enough of the herb in your meals to create a powerful scene that will alert them to your actions so you should be safe. In the meantime I will prepare your food for you, so you will never go hungry,' he gently assured her. But the oracle was still fearful and rightfully so and quietly Dagon reached out to take her hand into his own as he gave a gentle squeeze while meeting her eyes.

'Do not worry Asherah, we will find a way around this. Right now it would be in your best interest to pretend as though nothing has changed. Continue your life as you've always lived it and know that I will always be watching over you. I will not let any harm come to you I promise,' Dagon said in soft but sincere tones.

'They...fear...me?' Asherah asked, furrowing her brow and looking rather confused, but she sensed nothing strange about Dagon to call him out on it. He was telling her the truth.

Asherah had never know true fear before, but neither had she experienced true comfort or reassurance. She, in truth, had not even felt the warmth of another's hand in her own before Dagon came to this temple. It made her long for his presence when he wasn't around and desire to be nearer when she was.

She still felt unworthy of all of this, of his assurances and the solace he gave her. The more she received, the more she longed for, and she desired to know more about the knowledge he brought with him.

Though the priests controlled her, she never once considered it a bad thing, nor that she could use her powers against them. Asherah didn't know the extent of her powers either, and the outside world was perfection to her. She didn't know evil firsthand.

Yet, even so, what she registered the most out of this conversation was the warmth of his hand and the intense sincerity in his eyes. She nodded in agreement. 'You're the only one I trust, Dagon.'

Dagon furrowed his brow as he gave a deep sigh. 'I think they fear the power you wield over the people,' he admitted carefully. 'And the power you wield as an oracle and their guide. I think they believe by controlling you they can in a sense control the goddess they serve. I could be wrong of course but this is my understanding of their actions,' Dagon said quietly.

Falling silent he held her hand as deep down there was a part of him that rather enjoyed how it felt in his own calloused fingers. It was as though they were meant for him to hold. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind Dagon immediately buried it feeling a rush of horror and shame to such a thought. He didn't wish to disrespect their friendship with such thoughts and swore to himself that he would not let his mind wander like that again.

But before he had a chance to speak Asherah spoke up once more humbling Dagon with the power and sincerity of her simple statement. 'I am honoured to have earned your trust Lady Asherah,' he said softly as he gave her hand a squeeze before politely withdrawing it.

'And I promise I never do anything that would misplace your trust in me,' he added in sincere and dedicated tones.

Asherah didn't know that her captivity was only serving to kill her by not being able to freely give all of her affection for the people and the love she had to offer through her Force abilities. By remaining inside and locked away, she was slowly dying inside. All of this was unknown to Asherah, but when Dagon withdrew his hand, she immediately sensed the loss, the brief flash of horror and shame Dagon felt.

She didn't know what she had said or done that was inappropriate, nor what might have caused this reaction from him. His words, however, seemed to indicate it wasn't something she had done that made him feel horror and shame, but rather something he had done. She then thought perhaps it was that he touched her.

Asherah decided that she would let him know that it was all right, that she didn't mind, but rather liked it. She reached over to take his hand in her own, gliding her fingers over his hand before finding it once more fitting perfectly in his.

Dagon studied her in silence and was once more reminded of his confusion as a boy, the questions he would ask and the punishment received for them. It just seemed entirely wrong to him that anyone would try to lock away a person for the sake of their beliefs. If Asherah truly was the embodiment of the goddess, would it not be more appropriate to share the hope and love she had to offer with the world? Why hole her up in an fortress and keep her away from those who needed her presence the most?

These thoughts plagued Dagon's thoughts just as much as the silent temptation of holding her hand did. But as he pulled his hand away fearing that he had inadvertantly disrespected her and their friendship Asherah silently reached out and took his hand into her own. Her fingers were silken and soft but strong, just as her touch was both welcoming and determined. His blue eyes met her amber orbs and for a moment Dagon didn't say a word. Something within him was stirring to life but what that was he didn't dare allow himself to admit to or consider. The wounds were still too raw and the pain of the past still to real. But for the first time in so long he felt a glimmer of hope and that alone was enough.

'With your powers can you tell where the priests are?' he quietly began as an idea occurred to him. 'If so would you be able to tell if they are nearby?'

Asherah felt something, but she couldn't tell whether it was from him or within her. It was confusing, but _real_; neither was it anything negative. For this reason, her eyes once more met his.

She nodded to his question before naming off various priests and their locations. 'Why?' she wondered.

Dagon listened intently as she listed off their locations while thinking of how close they were to their own location. Fortunately none were near and the thought brought a smile to his lips.

'I'd like to show something,' he began quietly as he rose to his feet though mindful to keep her hand within his own. 'If you don't mind that is,' Dagon added suddenly concerned that she might not wish to follow him outside or might not be ready yet to take such a chance having only discovered what the priests had done to her.

'I often like to sit outside on the top of this tower and watch the stars. Its a beautiful sight one I think you'd appreciate,' the warrior priest concluded gently.

'What is it?' she asked, sensing his concern and his eagerness.

'Outside!' she gasped, grinning eagerly. 'I can't think of anything I would want more than to see the stars again. It feels like it's been an eternity.'

However, Asherah also was cautious, from what the priests seemed adamant about keeping from her. 'Maybe just for a little while...' she added remorsefully.

Dagon was both elated and sorrowful at her reaction to his words. It saddened him to think that going outdoors was such an event to his friend. How he looked forward to introducing Asherah to the world around her. At the same time Dagon was certain he'd never again take the simplest things for granted ever again.

At her remorseful words the warrior priest gave her hand a squeeze as he offered her a reassuring smile. 'We'll stay outside as long as possible. We only have to go back inside if you sense that the priests are coming to check on you or are nearing alright?' he offered kindly knowing how much this experience meant to her.

In silence he then guided her from his chambers to the small set of winding stairs that would take them to the top of the tower. As they emerged to the parapet Dagon's eyes drifted to the night sky where he was pleased to see that it was filled with stars and not clouds as it had been over the past few nights. A more beautiful sight he couldn't have asked for if he tried.

Asherah nodded to his words before allowing him to lead her up the staircase and to the tower. Once she arrived, she felt as though she couldn't open her eyes wide enough to take it all in and after that, she closed her eyes, just feeling the night wind on her skin.

She hummed to the feel or it all, the night animals that were not too far from her, nor blocked or muffled by the stone walls. Just feeling the cool rock underneath her hand was enough to send her reeling. She breathed it in deeply, relishing every second out of doors.

'Thank you, Dagon,' she murmured, finally looking back at her dear friend. 'Thank you.'

Dagon watched her in silence as he led her outside. Asherah's fascination with her surroundings made his heart swell and ache at the same time. He could only imagine how wondrous all of this had to be for someone who was touched by the higher forces. It made him curious to know what it was like but he refrained from questioning her for the moment as Dagon could tell Asherah was taking it all in and didn't want to intrupt.

A gentle smile played on his features as she murmured her thanks before looking back at him. 'The pleasure was all mine. I'm just sorry I couldn't have shown you this sooner,' he said softly. As a comfortable silence fell between them his eyes lifted to the night sky once more where he took in the blanket of stars in awe and admiration. It was then that he recalled his curiosity once more. Glancing back to Asherah the warrior priest gave her a shy but curious look.

'What is it like? To be touched I mean? I noticed you had your eyes closed and yet you didn't need my help to guide you at all, it was as though you were seeing your surroundings with your mind. What else do you see? or feel for that matter?' he asked gently finding all of this entirely fascinating.

The stars were amazing and hung low in the sky. Asherah relished every moment.

'It feels like...a million colours that all feel different. They have their own song, but it comes together and it's so...beautiful,' Asherah murmured as though to speak too loudly would drown them out.

She wondered if perhaps she could share some of it with him. 'I might be able to _show_ you what it's like, if you are interested,' she said softly. 'I've never done it before, so it might not work...'

Dagon listened intently to Asherah's explanation while trying to imagine the sensations she described in his own mind. It was difficult for one who had never experienced the Force to fully understand or comprehend the essence of life that the oracle spoke of but Dagon fascinated by her words did his best.

At her offer the warrior priest furrowed his brow in curiosity and intrigue. The possibility was far too inviting to pass up despite Asherah's admittance that she had never done this before.

'I'd like to try, that is if you are certain that you are comfortable with this,' Dagon said kindly uncertain what to expect and uncertain how it would affect her.

Asherah didn't answer him, but took both of his hands in her own. She closed her eyes. She opened her thoughts and her mind to him, wanting to give him a view of the world through her eyes.

_Dagon...Open your eyes. Look around..._ she said in his thoughts. Asherah wasn't sure what he would feel or see, but she hoped she was able to at least give him some insight into what she saw and felt every day. _This is my world..._

Dagon couldn't describe what it was he felt or was feeling when Asherah opened her mind to him. Suddenly everything around him thrummed with life and sounds almost musical filled his ears. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment Dagon struggled to control his racing thoughts. But through the magical chao's Asherah's voice spoke out and at her command the warrior priest slowly opened his eyes.

If the sounds of life were overwhelming to his senses the sights that greeted him was even more so. Staggering back in shock Dagon eyes widened in shock and confusion. Instincts took over and immediately he fumbled for his blade as his heart raced and thoughts scattered.

'Asherah? What am I seeing? What am I hearing?' he breathed in desperate tones despite her soothing voice in his mind.

Asherah didn't know how strong or powerful this Force vision would be to one uninitiated, nevermind one who had no concept of the Force, let alone be able to touch it. It was not long after his scattered, desperate questions and releasing her hands that Asherah was distracted and left off touching his thoughts.

It was a bit of an effort for her to do this for him, even for a short time. _That is how the world is to me_.

Dagon soon felt the world shift and with it came the absence of colours and the beautiful music. Though the experience was disorientating for Dagon he couldn't help but miss it once it was gone. Staring around to his now silent surroundings he drew in deep breaths to steady his pounding heart.

As she whispered into his thoughts Dagon studied her intently as he gave a small smile. 'It is both frightening as it is beautiful,' he admitted quietly.

His eyes turned away to the nightsky once more as his expression grew shy. After a moment's pause he glanced back to her. 'Thank you for sharing it with me,' he said in soft and sincere tones.

Asherah couldn't make heads or tails of his reaction, for this was normal to her. 'It's only muffled and hidden indoors, made worse after eating supper,' she admitted shyly as she too turned to look up at the sky.

When he spoke up, she looked to him, smiling. 'Anytime,' she replied.


	3. The Beginning

The dream was always the same as was the painful memories it encouraged. Ever since his childhood friend and love had passed away almost four years ago the warrior priest Dagon had been haunted by her memory. Night after night he would drift to sleep only to _awaken_ to find himself residing in the outskirts of his clan's village.

It was nighttime and the stars were shining brighter than usual; a perfect contrast to the dying embers of the fires that normally dulled the night sky with their flames. Shadows danced against the towering carved statues dedicated to the guard and the goddess they served. As a boy Dagon had been chosen to serve as one of the mighty, holy warriors. Yet in this moment he felt neither mighty, nor holy, in fact all he felt was despair and sorrow. As in his arms held the frail form of his childhood friend and dearest love. She was dying and though they never once spoke a word of it they both knew her time had come.

'Thank you my love, for bringing me here,' she whispered in a soft voice as her hand weakly squeezed his calloused hand. Dagon tried to smile, to force down the lump in his throat, while instinctively tightening his embrace around her.

'You need not thank me, I've done nothing deserving of your gratitude,' he replied in barely audible tones. The petite woman in his arms just smiled as she shook her head before turning her attentions to the night sky.

'The only thing that would make this moment more perfect if it was time for the harvesting,' she softly continued with a contented sigh. 'How I love the sight of the autumn leaves in the moonlight so colourful and bright as though with their last breath they are thanking the goddess for the life given to them,' she murmured softly between breaths of air.

Dagon fought back the tears that sprang to his eyes. Even now in her final moments of life his dearest was speaking her thanks to the one who gave life to all. Dagon knew he couldn't honestly say the same and the thought filled him with bitterness to the great goddess that he was meant to serve. How long had he vigilantly prayed to her? Begging her to save his dearest friend and love? How often had he asked that his life be taken in her place? Or that if she would grant him this one wish that he would truly dedicate his life to her services?

'Please do not speak of such things,' he hoarsely pleaded struggling against his own emotions. The petite woman closed her eyes as she gave a soft sigh to the wind that gently blew through her dirty blonde hair. Opening them again she studied Dagon's dark blue orbs with a look of gentle peace and concern.

'Dagon, I'm not afraid. I know my time has come and I've made my peace with the goddess,' she said softly between gasps of breath. Weakly she reached out to touch his cheek as the tears escaped his eyes.

'It is you that I worry about,' she breathed before glancing away as she coughed violently tearing at Dagon's heart. Gently he rubbed her back before offering her the cup of warm herbal drink for her to drink. It seemed to help a little and she thanked him with a smile.

Her words troubled him but not nearly as much as her pallor skin that was flushed and burning mere hours ago. Furrowing his brow Dagon studied her as the young woman's hand slipped weakly into his hand once more. Her eyes met his gaze once more and in her hazel orbs there was much love to be found. There was also much desperation and determination.

'Dagon, promise me that you will find happiness again. Promise me you will find love again,' she said quiet but sincere tones. Dagon shook his head as new tears sprang into his eyes.  
'Please don't ask me to do that. I'll do anything you ask, but please don't ask me to do that,' Dagon pleaded desperately as he tightened his embrace around her frail body. The young woman frowned as she stared up at him in sorrowful concern.

'Dagon you have given me nothing but happiness and joy. All I ask is that you find your own happiness, so that mine may be complete. Please promise me that you will move on, that my passing will not destroy what is left of your life,' she pleaded quietly as Dagon struggled not to openly sob.

Speechless he could only shake his head at her words while the tears streamed down his cheeks. But try as he might to deny her one last wish his childhood friend and love would not let him be. Tightening her grasp on his hand –which was so weak that it was barely noticeable she begged him to let her go so she could rest in peace knowing he was happy.

'Your joy is mine Dagon, how can I possible return to the realms of harmony when I know you are suffering so? Only when you find happiness will I truly be able to rest my love,' she whispered while struggling to breathe. Her time was nearing its end but even then Dagon could not make himself fulfill her final request and could only beg her not to ask such a request.

In the end his lover could only sadly smile as she nodded in understanding. Leaning in she shared a final kiss with the warrior priest before returning to stars. Alone a sobbing Dagon clutched her corpse and cried out his sorrow to the night sky demanding of the goddess an answer for her silence.

As always none was given.

Waking up with a start Dagon drew in a sharp breath feeling disorientated and confused only to promptly discover that he was no longer in the village of his clan but in the temple. That she was no longer in his arms and had truthfully passed away some years ago. As always the tears of despair and sorrow returned to the memory as did his shame over the fact he hadn't answered her desperate plea and promised her what she wanted of him.

But on this night Dagon did not retire to the training halls as he normally did to bury the memories of the past. Instead he departed quietly for the Oracle's quarters. Not because he wanted to disturb her rest for the hour was late and he was certain Asherah would be resting, rather he just wanted to near to her. AS he approached the doors to her chambers Dagon silently leaned against the stone walls. Even though he couldn't see her just knowing she was near helped calm his troubled spirit and heart.

After her meal with Dagon, and a few lessons on how to prepare it, Asherah retired to her own chamber, soon drifting off to a peaceful sleep without the sleeping herbs in her system.

However, her sleep cycle was interrupted by overwhelming feeling of despair and unhappiness. It wasn't until she felt the familiar Force signature of her dear friend, Priest Dagon, that she fully awoke and padded her way to the door. Though she could easily have used the Force to open it, she found in was impersonal.

Drawing the door open, she looked to where he leant against the wall. 'Dagon?' she whispered. 'Is everything all right?'

It was only when the door opened that Dagon's eyes snapped open as he registered Asherah's soft voice.

'I'm sorry I didn't wake you did I?' he asked in concern before turning crimson as it was already quite clear to him that he had. Apologizing again for having wakened her Dagon promptly fell silent as he glanced away as he furrowed his brow.

'Just nightmares,' he said in soft tones as his eyes met hers. 'Letting go of the past isn't always as easy as my mentor's would have one believe,' Dagon admitted finally as his eyes fell to his hands. He had never spoken of his nightmares to anyone before, nor did he ever speak of her, not since her passing. Yet on this night something within him stirred and Dagon realized that the time had come to face the painful memory of that fateful night. Fortunately he would not have to do it alone.

'I know its time for me to let go, but I'm scared I'll forget her memory if I do,' he said in quiet but troubled tones.

Asherah didn't answer his question, but listened as he explained his true reason for being outside of her chamber. She nodded to his words, though she wasn't certain what he meant about forgetting the past. She knew he missed his homeland, but was unaware of the true reasons behind his coming to the priesthood here as a Guard.

The words _her memory_ added to Asherah's concern for her friend as well as her curiosity.

She reached for his hand. 'Come inside,' she said quietly, 'so we can speak more candidly.'

Dagon felt a little ashamed at his admittance but at the same time there was a sense of relief brought on by the fact he was finally speaking of the past. All these years he had buried deep within him letting it eat at his thoughts and heart till even in sleep the memories would haunt him.

As her hands slipped into his own Dagon nodded to her words as he followed her inside. 'Thank you Asherah for your patience despite this late hour,' he said quietly feeling bad for having awakened her yet at the same time so grateful for her presence.

'It's all right,' Asherah replied, offering him a smile as she used the Force to shut the door behind them. She automatically went to get him something to drink, knowing what it was like to be parched after recovering from nightmares. Then, sitting next to him, she waited for him to speak without prompting him for answers, despite her curiosity.

Dagon gave a shy smile in reply to her kind words as he followed her inside. Grateful for her kindness the warrior priest kindly accepted her drink and promptly drained it dry as he was incredibly parched.

After a moment's pause the young priest quietly began to speak. He spoke of how he had grown up with his dear friend. Of how she loved the autumn and would spend hours just wandering through the mountainside collecting leaves. He spoke of how they became friends and the pranks they used to play on each other and then on the other children of the village.

He admitted to the memory of the first time he realized his feelings for his dear friend, and how they had planned to be married upon his completion of training.

But then he spoke of the failed crops and the fever that had followed. He admitted that much of the village had suffered from the disease and that by the time his dearest had fallen ill over half had already returned to the stars. After a moments pause he softly spoke of their last days together, how every night he would would watch over her as she rested. That was until the final night when she asked him to carry her outside so she could watch the stars one last time.

It was with some struggle that Dagon admitted to the promise she begged of him and how to his shame he couldn't bring himself to accept it. 'She never once asked for anything of me, save that one request and I, selfishly, would not give it to her,' Dagon concluded in sorrowful tones as his eyes studied his hands.

'That is why I could never believe in the goddess and that is why I am now ever haunted by nightmares.'

Feeling his emotions radiating off of him so powerfully, Asherah hoped that whatever it was, she would be able to help somehow. She listened to him as he recalled the events of the past. Tears were shed, not only on his behalf, but for his dearest love and their village. Once more, she was filled with regret, knowing she could have helped, that she would have been able to cure them of their diseases and protect their crops.

His story was haunting and heartbreaking. She felt his pain and how much he struggled with all of this. He shouldn't have had to go through all of this. He didn't deserve such sorrow. 'Dagon...' She put her hand over his while her other slipped over his shoulder.

'I don't blame you for your lack of faith,' she murmured through her silent tears. As much as she wished she could have done something, she knew now that there was a reason for all of this. She felt it stirring within though the answers were still just out of reach.

Dagon spoke quietly of the past but was careful not to speak the name of his beloved to Asherah as the traditions of his people demanded that the deceased was not remembered in this fashion. To recall their names outloud was said to draw the soul of the departed back to the realms of the living where they would become trapped between the two worlds. His dearest friend's tears tore at his heart and soon he was apologizing for her sorrow as he never meant to hurt her with his words.

But the damage was done and with it came a sense of relief he had not known since her passing. As Asherah's hand slipped over his own and her other rested on his shoulder Dagon quietly drew her into a tight embrace. Her tears broke his heart and he wanted nothing more than to assure Asherah that because of her friendship he was finally able to face his past and the sorrow it held.

At her words Dagon gave a soft sigh as he briefly glanced away. 'It's in the past now Asherah. Though my faith is not what it should be, at least not what a member of the gaurd's should be, it was because of other's faith in the goddess that I am here now. And it is for that, that I am most grateful.

'Because of you Asherah I am finally able to face my past, and fulfill the only wish she had ever asked of me,' he said quietly not knowing just how accurate this was about to become.

Though Asherah meant to comfort him, it turned out that he was comforting her as well. She longed to know more of the world and he was a window into it. There was much pain and suffering that she longed to mend, yet the guilt she felt for not having been able to do so was overpowering.

Thankfully, Dagon's tight embrace reassured her that it wasn't her fault and that he did not hold her to blame for the suffering of his people. He even went so far as to say she had helped him. She didn't understand what he meant by that.

'Because of me?' she asked, though not entirely meaning it to be aloud. Asherah recalled his departed beloved's request and tried to understand how she could have been able to help Dagon face it. She looked at him curiously.

Holding her near the warrior priest felt a stirring in his heart and with it came a scattering of thoughts, a tinge of hope a rush of confusion and hint of fear. Furrowing his brow he said nothing of these strange feelings as he had yet to make sense of them, though deep down his heart already knew the answer. Only his mind had yet to understand and accept it.

But for now he was just content and immensely grateful to Asherah for her kindness and patience. For allowing him to speak of the things Dagon knew had to be said but could never quite speak of. Her question brought a hint of a smile to his lips as he studied her with eyes on the verge of opening to the truth.

Dagon nodded as he shyly touched her cheek before withdrawing his hand for the feel of her skin is electric against his fingertips leaving him feeling confused and uncertain. 'I've never spoke of her to anyone since her passing. It had been consuming me, haunting my mind and corroding my spirit. Though I knew it I could never bring myself to face the past.

'Now because of you, I've finally been able to face my fears and my pain, now i can finally let go of the sorrow that has been destroying me,' he admitted in soft and sincere tones.

Hearing his explanation, Asherah couldn't help smiling. She automatically leant into his touch until he drew his hand away. She found she missed his touch. She also found that she longed for it, even though he was still in her arms.

She was grateful that her friend felt as though he could open up to her, and that she had been of some help, even if she hadn't been able to prevent the sorrow for occurring. 'It is an honour to be able to aid in your recovery,' she softly replied.

Asherah searched his eyes as though finding something different there, though she could not pinpoint just what in his blue orbs had changed or what it all meant.

Asherah leaned into Dagon's touch and this too stirred something deep within him. It reminded him of her and yet it didn't, it was as though he was on the verge of something he wasn't certain he was ready to experience. But the thought was a fleeting one and soon his mind was moving forward as Asherah spoke her gratitude to him.

Bowing his head slightly Dagon let his hand slip into hers once more as he gave it a squeeze before meeting her gaze. In silence he studied her amber orbs and for the first time Dagon began to see the answers his heart had known for some time. The awakening of his heart was subtle but it was there and furrowing his brow the warrior priest found himself unable to deny the reasons he was finally able to move on.

But with the discovery came a sense of awkwardness he had never known with Asherah before. But it wasn't a negative feeling rather it was a sense of anticipation, a sense of hope and a need to reveal only when the time was just right.

It was also then that Dagon realized he had kept his dear friend up for much of th enight and growing sheepish he silently let go of her hand and moved to rise to his feet.

'I apologize for both waking you and keeping you up so late,' he said quietly before gently adding in sincere tones. 'But I'd like to thank you again for all of your help. A more kind hearted and dear friend I could not have ever asked for.'

Asherah shook her head when he expressed his apologies for keeping her up. 'It's not a problem, though if I stifle yawns at mass, you'll now why,' she teased.

She remained seated as he stood to leave. 'I'm just glad you're feeling better,' she replied, 'even if it is only the slightest bit.'

Upon being thanked for her help, she smiled. 'I hope you will be able to sleep now,' she said thoughtfully. 'Goodnight, Dagon,' she said before he departed, though she wondered why she didn't want him to leave.

Dagon blushed at her teasing as he chuckled softly. 'I don't imagine I'll be much better but we both know who's fault that is as well,' he teased back with a wink. As he rose to his feet he gave Asherah a gentle smile to her words.

'You've helped me in more ways than I could possibly thank you for,' he admitted quietly before preparing to leave. Her words brought another smile to his lips though it left him feeling shy as well.

'I will now, Goodnight Asherah,' he concluded softly before retiring to his own quarters.

* * *

Sleep readily came to Dagon though his thoughts raced and turned at the discovery he had only discovered a short time ago. He should have known that he was falling in love with his dearest friend and yet in his sorrow over the loss of another Dagon had missed the stirrings of his heart. But now that he was able to put the past behind him Dagon was finally able to see what he had known deep down for some time. The question now remained was how long he'd be able to keep his emotions from Asherah. Or more exactly how he could possibly tell her how much she meant to him without dishonouring her good name or ruining their friendship.

But as he drifted off to sleep Dagon had a feeling that in the end it would all work out.

The dream started as it always did and as always his beloved was dying in his arms. But this time Dagon finally understood why this was necessary, why she was meant to pass away and why she so desperately wanted him to move onwards. As she weakly begged him to let her go, to find happiness again, to live the life he was meant to live Dagon bowed his head and finally found the strength to say what she had longed to hear in her final moments.

'I will do as you ask. I promise to honour your memory and to uphold your wish to the best of my abilities,' he whispered in sad but gentle tones. Though he would never forget her memory, Dagon also knew that it was time to finally let go.

The petite woman smiled up at him with eyes shining in tears of joy. Gently she shifted from his arms as Dagon watched the colour return to her cheeks. Soon her body grew stronger and in silence she rose to her feet just as he did.

'Thank you for letting me find peace once again,' she whispered as her gently touched his cheek before rising on the balls of her feet as she kissed his other cheek. 'Goodbye my love and always know that my heart is filled with such joy for the love you have found.'

In silence Dagon could only watch his childhood friend and love quietly leave for the mist that decorated the edges of the forest which overlooked the village. Swallowing hard the warrior priest gave a sad smile as her figure disappeared into the mist. He knew not where she was going but knew that wherever it was she was certain to know peace and contentment.

Dagon awoke that morning to the sound of pounding rain outside his window. It was time for mass and though he had only a few hours of rest the warrior priest felt more awake and alive than he had in a very long time. As he made his way to mass his steps were light as was his heart which was now more than ready to embrace the present and hope for a future that would be shared with none other than his dearest beloved Asherah.

Asherah awoke to the sound of the rain pelting against the stone walls of her chambers. She recalled when she was little being frightened of the sound because she didn't know what it was. Now, it served as a reminder of the outside world that she was not a part of, at least not to the extent that she wished to be.

Mass was not drudgery today, for Asherah felt the joy radiating from her friend and it was addicting. She assumed he had slept well after their conversation and it was for this reason he was in such good spirits.

Often throughout the service, she would steal glances at him as she always did. While she was singing the daily song of praise, she subtly enquired of his health with their secret language of speech through hand-movements.

As always mass was long and held no interest for Dagon whose attentions were entirely on Asherah. Like always she would steal glances to him and with them Dagon would offer hidden smiles and at her subtle inquires to his health the warrior priest replied he was well rested but apologized once more for her lack of rest.

But as the sermon continued the warrior was soon signaling another message this time asking if she'd like to watch the stars after their dinner. It was his hope that the rain would lighten up by then though Dagon truthfully didn't mind either way so long as Asherah was near.

Watching Dagon's question, Asherah, couldn't hide a grin as she replied. _I would love to_, having forgotten about the rain. She was already looking forward to dinner with her dear friend, glad to know that he was doing better.

The rest of her day was spent in training and going over the lengthy manuals for new initiates, checking for errors or things that might have been left out.

Thankfully, supper was not far and after burning the supper the priests served her, she sneaked into Dagon's private chamber.

Dagon smile at her reply and soon continued their silent conversation about anything and everything their signals would permit them.

The day itself was nothing out of the ordinary but didn't go particularly fast either. Though he did his best to keep himself preoccupied with training, meditations and studies the day seemed longer than usual. However Dagon was hardly surprised by this as his thoughts were entirely focussed on the evening to come and the wondrous company he would soon find himself in.

But time continued to move at its own pace and eventually Dagon found himself back in his quarters preparing Asherah's favorite meal. The rain outside hadn't stopped but had calmed down leaving him hopeful that perhaps tonight they'd be able to gaze up at the stars together. The warrior priest knew how much she enjoyed the outdoors and was only too happy to indulge in this simple pleasure with her.

Upon Asherah's entrance the warrior priest struggled to clear his thoughts of the emotions that her presence encouraged. But as he continued to finish the last preparations of their meal Dagon slowly began to relax as he reminded himself that no matter what was to come in the end it was her happiness that mattered most. If she wished to leave things as they were he would respect her wish and remain her friend. If for whatever reason her heart was interested and ready he would go about this as properly and with as much care as possible. The last thing Dagon wanted was to ruin his dearest friend's experiences and understanding of what it meant to love and be loved.

Asherah had been looking forward to seeing Dagon and if the weather let up to also see the stars. When she entered, she immediately recognised the smell and her face lit up. Even so, she couldn't help teasing him, 'You started without me.'

She took the empty dishes and placed them on the table before getting some tea for them to drink. She thought it was only fair that she at least help a little bit.

Asherah had no idea what was on her dear friend's mind, but she did notice he was looking at her quite a bit. She didn't ask though. Instead, she continued their conversation from earlier about anything and everything, but of the things they had not yet come up with hand signals for.

Soon enough, they were making their way to the tower, only to find that it was still raining.

Dagon chuckled at Asherah's gentle teasing though his cheeks still warmed a little. 'I couldn't help myself, the day was long and I've been looking forward to sharing your company throughout it all,' he said kindly as he finished the last touches of their meal.

Grateful for her help the warrior monk soon joined his dearest friend at the table and was promptly engaged in an enjoyable conversation. With Asherah there was no limits to their discussion and the topics varied from everything and anything. However despite his attempts to bury his emotions to patiently wait until the time was right Dagon couldn't help but steal glances at her.

Though he had noticed her beauty before the warrior hadn't truly allowed himself to appreciate until now. Now it was as though his eyes were truly opened and Dagon was seeing Asherah for the very first time. However if she noticed his watchful gaze the oracle said not a word.

But soon enough they were departing for the tower and as they emerged to its parapets Dagon was promptly realized that despite the light rain the night sky was still somewhat visible. Glancing to Asherah he gently asked if she still wished to remain outdoors despite the soft rain. While he imagined most would rather remain dry Dagon knew that Asherah felt things within nature that most mortals could not. As such he did not wish to hinder this experience for her if she wanted to enjoy it.

Asherah raised her hands above her head, touching the rain with her fingertips. She laughed, looking up at the darkening sky. 'So this is rain,' she said, more to herself than to Dagon.

Spinning around, she allowed the rainfall to soak her hair and gown, enjoying this new experience to the fullest. She breathed in deeply, feeling as though everything was being washed clean.

Opening her eyes, she looked to Dagon, grinning widely. 'I've never touched the rain like this before.' She took his hand, wanting him to enjoy it too.

Dagon watched her in silence feeling his heart swell at her joy and feeling so complete just being in her presence. He said nothing in reply to her statement as he feared he'd ruin her moment of reverie.

The sight of her twirling around basking in the beauty of the rain was an image that would haunt him for an eternity. Her beauty and joy simply took his breath away and in silence Dagon could only watch feeling humbled at the honour of being here. It was also in this moment he finally understood why the people saw Asherah as their goddess. Though his understanding was of a more personal level.

She was his goddess. Not in the etheral sense of distant worship and watchful observation. But in a more tangible sense, the sort that only a mortal learning of their love for another could possible understand. Asherah had become the goddess of Dagon's heart and soul and never in his life could he have imagined he would have been so happy for it.

It was only when she took his hand and smiled widely to him did Dagon's thoughts return to the present once more. Her words brought a serene smile to his face and as she drew him to her so he may enjoy the rain too Dagon's hands moved of its own accord. Slipping them to her petite waist the warrior could barely register his actions as he moved to hold her close.

'I don't think I'll ever look at rain in the same way ever again,' he admitted softly as he studied with loving eyes. A moments pause fell between them and soon his eyes fell to Asherah's full lips. How he wanted to taste them, and yet he knew to do so without her understanding would only frighten her. So with burning cheeks and a shy smile the warrior monk slipped his hand to her cheek -but not before drawing a strand of rain soaked hair behind her ear.

'May I kiss you?' he softly asked feeling as though his heart now hung by a thread that was held by her delicate fingers.

While Asherah was in her own delight at the rain, she sensed Dagon's joy as well, though it was hard to pinpoint where hers ended and his began. She was glad that he was enjoying it to, though she did not recognise the difference between their joy.

She enjoyed the feel of her dear friend so close to her, the way her body seemed to fit so nicely against his own. She smiled as he seemed to grow serious, slipping a stray lock of hair behind her ear and touching her cheek.

His question confused her, for she did not know what he was asking. All Asherah knew was that he was asking if he could do something to her. She looked at his curiously. 'What is _kiss_?' she asked, hoping he would clarify, though she could tell he was nervous for some reason. Asherah, for her part, felt her heart was beating faster, for she had been twirling around. She did not register that it was also because of Dagon's close proximity.

Dagon should have known better and immediately his cheeks burned upon realizing his mistake, yet at the same time he was immensely grateful for not acting on his desires. The last thing he wanted to was ruin her first kiss by startling her or worse frightening her by it. Even so it was a struggle to think of a proper way to explain it to his beloved.

'It is a means of expressing-' Dagon faltered hoping against hope that the time truly was right, that Asherah would not be offended by his professing of love to her. That Force, goddess or whatever powers that may be in the universe she just might return his feelings.

'It is a means of communication, one that is only shared between two people who love each other,' he quietly admitted feeling his cheeks burning as though they were on fire. Dagon then shyly explained what a kiss entailed before sheepishly admitting that it was one of those things that was better to show than explain.

'But only if you want me to,' he concluded in shy tones.

Asherah's eyes grew wide as he explained what a kiss was and what it entailed. Though she couldn't quite understand why touching lips would be a form of communication or how that would express feelings, she trusted Dagon. His admission of love put a name to the feelings she never had before meeting him.

Before Dagon, love was merely a concept, an aspect of worship and how a goddess unconditionally loves her creations. This was just another lesson for Dagon to teach her. Asherah nodded shyly in return before closing her eyes.

Dagon gave a sheepish smile at her shy nod before gently leaning in as he closed his eyes and lightly kissed her lips. He wasn't expecting a response for Dagon knew Asherah would not understand or be familiar with this gesture. So with this in mind he paused briefly so as to let her take it all in before gently kissing her lips once more as his fingers slipped to her now wet hair.

Asherah felt his lips pressing against her own and her heart was beating faster, though not do to the prior exertion. When he pulled back, her eyes snapped open and she studied him expectantly. The rain made everything wet and slippery, but as he moved to kiss her again, she found herself returning this method of communication.

Her fingers worked their way into his soaked hair as well, tasting him for the first time and almost forgetting how to breathe.

Dagon was not aware of Asherah's watchful gaze as he has purposely kept his eyes closed figuring it would help her adjust a bit easier if he wasn't privy to her expression. But the need to feel her lips against his own was too much to resist and it wasn't long before he was gently kissing her once more.

This time Asherah returned his kiss and it caused his heart to soar and race at the same time. Holding her close Dagon was ever mindful to curb his own desires to ensure that Asherah was able to embrace this moment without being rushed into it. As their kiss deepened Dagon found himself so lost in the moment that he had to remind himself to breathe.

There was something incredibly sacred about that moment, something Dagon would never forget for as long as he lived. It felt as though his very soul was touching Asherah's just as their lips were speaking volumes without a word spoken. It was as humbling as it was awe inspiring. Even his fondest memory of his childhood love and friend could not even compare to this moment.

But as much as he wanted to remain here in the rain Dagon was concerned that Asherah might catch a chill as the wind was picking up marking the nearing of a storm. With much reluctance he drew their kiss to a close as he studied her intently with loving eyes. Touching her cheek Dagon gave a shy smile as he softly suggested they return inside.

'I'd never forgive myself if I caused you to catch a chill,' he gently admitted.

This moment was something Asherah would never forget. In all of her life, she had never experienced something like this before. Though she had always registered life around her, filling her thoughts and emotions with joy, she herself had never truly felt alive. Now she too would be joining in with nature's dance, multiplying colours of emotions intermingling and becoming lost in it. She would add to the world with her own song, and with it, Asherah felt as though she had found something she didn't even know she had been looking for.

When Dagon pulled away once more, it took her a moment to catch her breath and open her eyes. 'I'm not cold,' she replied, but then thought that he might be and thus, she reluctantly returned with him to his chamber.

Asherah had not considered what would become of them should the priests find out about their love, nor what the future would hold for them. All she knew was that he _loved_ her and she loved him. She also liked this _kiss_-speech and wanted to do it again. Arriving in his chamber, she moved to kiss him again.

Dagon understood her wish to remain outdoors and gently promised there would be many more nights like this one. 'I just fear you might catch an illness if we remain out here too long,' Dagon said gently before inviting her to join him in his chambers once more.

As they entered Dagon found himself struggling to find a way to properly ask Asherah if she'd be rest with him for the night. He had no ulterior intentions save to hold her near and play with her hair. But at the same time Dagon did not wish to rush Asherah into something she wasn't ready to embrace.

But Dagon did not have to dwell on this for long as soon Asherah was drawing him into another kiss which he eagerly returned as his hands slipped around her waist once more. Between kisses Dagon led her towards his bed as he no other furniture in the room that would comfortably permit them to embrace. But before he sat down Dagon paused once more feeling conscious of himself and very mindful of Asherah's innocence.

'Would it be alright if I asked you to rest with me tonight?' he shyly asked hoping she would not find offense in this simple request.

Asherah hoped she hadn't done anything wrong when he once more broke away from their kiss. However, he asked her to stay. 'I would like that,' she replied, smiling as she touched his cheek.

In her naivety, she didn't know where such things led or what they entailed, but she was curious and excited to find out. Soon enough, she had kicked off her shoes and was reclining next to him on the bed.

Asherah was hardly used to anyone touching her, let alone being in close proximity for so long like this, but she couldn't help enjoying it.

Dagon practically beamed at Asherah's reply as he leaned into her touch. Silently he too kicked off his boots and gently laid down with her on the bed. Slipping an arm around the oracle, the warrior monk gently touched her cheek before running his fingers through her long hair. It wasn't long before he was kissing her lips once more feeling as though he could never get enough of her kisses.

However as much as his body longed for more Dagon did not pursue things further and contented himself with enjoying the taste of her lips and the feel of her in his arms. Asherah was naive and innocent and he wanted to make sure she was used and comfortable enough with him as they were now before taking things to the next level. He wanted everything about this to be perfect for her and was careful to bury his own desires as Dagon knew now was not the time for them. Only when Asherah was ready would he allow himself to bask in her glory but even then it would only be with much care and gentle guidance.

For Asherah, this experience was very enjoyable, even though it made her cheeks blush. It would be these long, languid kisses that she would daydream about when in presence of the priests. When she was alone, she would imagine his arms around her, his fingers moving deftly through her hair.

Though she knew very little about her own body, let alone about a man's, she was conscious enough to know how this experience made the both of them feel. His emotions were like the finest elixir, meant only for her to enjoy. She felt his desire and longing, but also the restraint. Asherah didn't understand the need for restraint or what he was abstaining from, but was too lost in her own sensations to question it.

'I think this is my favourite type of communication,' Asherah murmured sleepily as her thumb did half-circles on his cheek.

Dagon wished that this moment would never end and knew in the coming days it would be these moments that he would dream about. He just hoped there would be moment more like this to come.

Holding her close the warrior monk continued to gently kiss her enjoying the taste of her lips. He relished the innocent passion and love that were exuded in her kisses and the way she touched his cheek leaving Dagon feeling so complete in ways he couldn't hope to explain.

At her sleepy murmur Dagon smiled gently at her as he studied her amber gaze enjoying the peaceful calm that was held within them. 'It is mine too,' he murmured gently in reply before tightening his embrace around Asherah.

'In your arms I am complete,' he murmured in gentle and sincere tones.

At his words, she smiled and kissed him again, resisting her body's demand for sleep for just a little while longer. When Asherah did fall asleep, she remained curled up in his arms, having never felt so loved and contented as she did in those hours with Dagon.

For the entirety of the following day, Asherah thought only of Dagon's kisses and was lost in daydreams. When they were in the same room, it was incredibly hard to resist running over to him and covering him with kisses. She knew it wasn't appropriate, let alone allowed. But she contented herself with the fact that she would see him, truly see him, later that evening.

Asherah didn't wait long after burning the priest-made supper and rushing to Dagon's chamber. As soon as she entered, she was kissing him _hello_. 'I've been waiting for this moment all day,' she breathlessly sighed as she held him close.

Much of the night was spent watching over Asherah as she rested in his arms. It was such a joy to be able to do this without guilt or doubt of a past he had finally let go. But despite his best wishes Dagon too was exhausted and in time fell asleep in her arms.

The day once again was long but it hardly bothered the warrior monk as his thoughts like Asherah's were entirely elsewhere. Just the thought of running his fingers through her hair and holding her close filled him with such joy, nevermind feeling her lips against his own.

It was only when they were in mass together that Dagon was able to remain focussed on his surroundings but that was only because Asherah was the focus of his attentions. But as the day turned to evening and Dagon was able to retire to his quarters it wasn't long after that he was once more in the presence of his beloved. Drawing her quickly into his arms it took all of his control and restraint to keep from giving into his desire to consume her with kisses. Patience and restraint was more than a requirement, it was a necessity, and one Dagon wasn't about to falter in. Asherah's love was well worth the struggles and he'd happy do it for an eternity if only she were to remain by his side.

As their kiss drew to a close Dagon closed his eyes as he breathed in her soft scent of water flowers. How he had missed this so much! At her breathless sigh he nodded in agrement. 'It feels like an eternity has passed since I last held you near,' he admitted as he drew back slightly to gaze upon her.

With dinner prepared Dagon led her to the table while asking her if she'd like to star gaze again tonight. 'If the night is warm enough and dry I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to camp out under the stars,' he gently offered before adding -to assure her that it was safe. 'I know the movements of the guard there will be none at the tower as that is considered my region for security. So we will be left alone.'

'Camp out?' she asked. 'You mean sleep outside?' The idea was inviting and intriguing at the same time. 'I used to dream that I was asleep out of door, lying in a meadow high on a hill...the flowers surrounding me, the birds conversing in song above me...'

Asherah looked to him as they began to eat, wondering, 'What's it like falling asleep under a blanket of stars?'

Dagon nodded in agreement to Asherah's question before smiling at her admittance to dreaming that she was sleeping outside. It was then that he decided at some point he would have to fulfill this dream of hers as well. While the gardens were hardly big enough to be a proper meadow Dagon hoped it would be close enough for her liking. Her heart's desire was his command and the warrior priest knew he would stop at nothing to make her every dream a reality. As she had fulfilled his every dream and had given him such happiness the likes he had never known even with his childhood friend and previous love.

'One day Asherah I will take you to the gardens and we can sleep under the stars there as well just like you dreamed,' he said softly as he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

But as they began to eat her question once more caught his attention and immediately filled Dagon with many fond childhood memories. This time there was no remorse found in them, only gentle contentment and an eagerness to form similar memories with his beloved.

'It's peaceful in ways I can't describe. But then nighttime has never frightened me even as a youngling. In my order I was taught that night was nothing more than a blanket thrown over the sky by the goddess.

'My mother also used to tell me that night was created so we mortals could enjoy the beauty of the stars.

'But to me the night is filled with a different sort of life that the day could never provide. Creatures that are too shy for the light, emerge and make mischief, while the wind sings one to sleep as it passes through the leaves of trees. Its beautiful, though I imagine my description pales in comparison to what you must witness,' he shyly admitted.

Asherah beamed at his words, feeling incredibly giddy at the thought of one day being able to do what she saw in her dreams. 'Some people are afraid of the night?' she queried.

'Your mother sounds like a wise woman,' she remarked, taking a sip of her beverage.

'That sounds so lovely,' Asherah sighed, growing wistful. She thought of his descriptions of his homeland as well, wondering if she would ever be able to see it.

Dagon nodded as his expression grew a bit more serious. 'Alot of people are actually. I think its only because our sight is blinded by the dark so imaginations can run wild. Of course our story tellers never helped much as much as I used to enjoy the tales, they used to frighten us all as children,' Dagon admitted with a soft chuckle.

At Asherah's words the warrior priest gave a soft smile as he nodded in agreement. 'That she was,' he admitted softly before gently adding with a smile.  
'I know she would have loved you as though you were like her own daughter,' he said quietly. His mother, like Dagon, wasn't an avid believer of the goddess but loved nature and all the wonders it held.

As their dinner drew to an end Dagon was soon gathering some blankets and pillows for them to rest on before leading her up the stairs that would take them back to the parapets. As much as he wanted to lead her to the gardens the warrior wasn't certain of the security at that part of the fortress and didn't want to chance it just yet. Laying down the blankets and the pillows he offered her hand so she could once more rest beside him. The sky tonight was clear and beautiful and the air was warm with a summer breeze. A more perfect night to sleep under the stars he couldn't have asked for if he had tried.

Though Asherah would have loved to meet his mother, the fact he referred to her in the past tense, made her realise that she was back amongst the stars. Even so, his words brought a smile to her face.

Once they finished supper, Asherah helped grab what they would need, following Dagon's lead as they returned outdoors. She laid down next to him on their makeshift bed, appreciating the splendour of the night sky, which darkened overheard. It was all so beautiful to Asherah, but even more so that she was able to experience this with him.

Eventually, her thoughts turned to other things she had learnt from Dagon that she wanted to learn more about. Her gaze shifted from the stars to Dagon, studying him as she touched his cheek. She had been wanting to touch him all day, longed to kiss him and almost loathed to fall asleep for the night would slip away too quickly.

Feeling her in his arms filled Dagon with a sense of completion he had missed in her absence. It seemed that only when she was near that he could truly be himself, or even able to fully relax and be at peace.

As she rested beside him Dagon's thoughts soon shifted as he felt her hand slip to his cheek. The old desires returned along with the affirmation to take things slowly. Gazing into her amber eyes he couldn't deny the silent but innocent invitation held in them and soon was kissing her lips once more.

Though it was with much restraint Dagon cautiously allowed himself to explore a little of her form, without partaking the removal of garbs. Dagon was mindful of her innocence and didn't wish to offend or frighten Asherah by rushing things. But at the same time the warrior wanted to gently and slowly reveal to her the more physical aspects of expressing his love for her.

As they kissed under the blanket of stars, Asherah felt as though it was all for her in ways she never thought possible. As he explored her body, she too allowed her hands to roam, but not consciously thinking about what she was doing. Asherah never knew that certain parts of her body held mysteries or that his touch could bring new sensations to life. She would later wonder if her fingers held such electricity as well.

For now, she was consumed with enjoying this moment in their haven above the temple, unaware at how much concentration and effort Dagon was putting in to restrain himself. If this wasn't such a new and wondrous experience for Asherah, she would have been more aware of his efforts and admired them.

Dagon relished Asherah's kisses and her gentle touch more than words could say. Her touch was light but electric leaving Dagon only too conscious of his own desires. But his love and compassion for Asherah was stronger and it ensured that he never once pushed things too fast or forgot himself.

But despite his personal temptations and the constant need of restraint Dagon enjoyed the moment immensely and was so grateful to be able to share this solace with his beloved. Between kisses he murmured words of love to her feeling every bit a mortal who was in the presence of the goddess of hsi heart. What he would give to enjoy an eternity of moments like this! But as much as Dagon wanted to spend the rest of the night just enjoying her in this innocent fashion the warrior in time grew sleepy and began to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck where he continued to give sleepy kisses.

Not once was Asherah too cold, despite the slight drop in temperature as the night progressed, for ever were Dagon's arms around her, keeping her both safe and warm. She dreamt of their night together and then it shifted to her familiar dream of the meadow, this time, Dagon was with her, which made it all the more enjoyable.

When she awoke the next morning, Dagon was still asleep with his face buried in the crook of her neck. She smiled and kissed his nose. Though she knew she would have to depart soon, she couldn't help lingering a little before having to part ways.

In her arms Dagon found sweet solace and peace he had never known in rest before. Dreams were filled of his beloved and of a bright new future they would one day share. In his sleep Dagon found himself returning home to his family with his beloved by his side. Though he knew it was an impossibility in the realms of rest she found her place in the village and together they were married and had many children spending the rest of their lives in contentment.

But as morning came Dagon slowly stirred away to reality soon after Asherah kissed his nose. Blinking under the rising sun Dagon smiled upon realizing that Asherah was still in his arms.

'Good-morning my love, how was your rest?' he murmured before stealing a quick kiss in greeting.

When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him. Before she had a chance to reply, he was giving her a good morning kiss, which she happily responded to. 'Well,' she replied. 'I dreamt of you last night, but to awaken in your arms makes the dream far more real.'

Asherah wondered what it would be like to spend her days with him in addition to her nights. She wondered what it was like for the people of his village, for she knew next to nothing of families or marriage.

When it came time for them to part, it was, as always, bittersweet, for despite the arduous day, she would be rewarded with seeing him again in the evening.

Dagon grinned at Asherah's reply and was soon running his fingers through her long hair as his expression softened. 'I dreamt of you too,' he murmured softly as he studied her intently.

'But my dreams pale to the reality of being able to be here like this with you so near,' he said softly.

Parting ways was hard but necessary and Dagon did his best to keep himself busy with duties as it ensured that time would move faster. However it didn't stop his thoughts from constantly turning to Asherah. The memory of her smile, her freckles the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed and the gentle sound of her voice continued to haunt him until by evening Dagon was practically beside himself with eagerness to see her again.

Upon her arrival he was quick to draw her into a hug and exchange a kiss in greeting. This evening too was clear and he hoped that once more they'd be able to spend the night enjoying each other's presence and the stars that watched over them.

Countless nights of this nature and slow exploration of the more physical aspects of their relationship filled Asherah with a joy she had never known before Dagon. There were times when Dagon was hesitant and Asherah insisted it was all right, that she would tell him if she was uncomfortable, but as always, with Dagon, she felt complete in ways she never knew possible. She trusted him completely and late would come to understand how much his restraint was just another way of showing his love and respect for her.

The first time he asked her to remain with him indoors, she was curious because the weather was not too cold. However, after he explained that they would be trying something else that would be uncomfortable out of doors, she agreed and allowed him to continue tutoring her. While Asherah was not ashamed of her own body, seeing his for the first time made her feel extremely shy and self-conscious. Her cheeks lit up and she tried not to stare at him, though she couldn't help it. He was beautiful and she shyly told him so, even though she was embarrassed and apologised for staring at him.

The days and nights were filled with such peace and contentment that it felt almost like a dream for the warrior priest. Throughout their time together Dagon was ever mindful of Asherah and upon occasion had to be assured by his beloved that his actions were not making her uncomfortable. The struggle to restrain and bury his own desires proved well worth it when Dagon saw the joy and contentment their time together was bringing his beloved Asherah.

When the time was right Dagon invited her to remain indoors with him for the night as he knew that his bed would be a far more comfortable for what he had in mind. Asherah ever innocent and naive was curious about this and with blushing cheeks Dagon shyly explained his intentions.

Like the oracle the warrior was not raised to be ashamed of his form, but it didn't mean he wasn't humbled by the sight of her beauty or conscious of himself for it. Dagon didn't mean to stare but it was impossible for she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and try as he might he could not look away. At Asherah's shy admittance Dagon's cheeks turned even more crimson.

'There is no need to apologize Asherah,' he shyly replied as he slipped his arms around her. 'I admit I wasn't exactly being very mindful of my gaze either,' Dagon admitted as his eyes fell to her lips once more. 'Your beauty truly is ethereal,' he softly admitted as he gently kissed her.

The rest of the night was spent in shy exploration of one another, and in time under Dagon's gentle guidance making love. As difficult as it was the warrior was mindful of his beloved and was careful to refrain from succumbing completely to his urges. Everything about that fateful night was sacred to Dagon, who hours later held his beloved close in his arms while murmuring his love for her. While at the same time silently thanking the higher powers for blessing him with a chance to experience this wondrous love.

While Asherah was much bolder in her kisses, everything else was still new to her. However, thanks to Dagon's patience and gentle guidance, she was able to enjoy their first time making love. He never went to fast or did anything without explaining ahead of time, which was incredibly reassuring to the young oracle who had never learnt anything of what was in truth, one of the most natural things in the universe.

It was not long before the two of them found a rhythm together, magnified for Asherah who was able to feel his emotions as well. This led to her barely feeling any pain. If there was any, she was unaware of it as she was lost in the new sensations and emotions emanating between them.

Just before falling asleep, she whispered, 'I love you, Dagon.'

Of all the events of the night the most memorable for Dagon was hearing Asherah's soft whisper of love. As much as he enjoyed making love to her the warrior was still nervous about his beloved's thoughts about her experience with him. Though for all intents and purposes it seemed she enjoyed it as much as he did Dagon wasn't certain she'd feel the same way once the fires of their passion died down a little. But as he held her near and ran his fingers through her dark hair the petite oracle for the very first time told him that she loved him.

Dagon knew he would never forget it for as long as he lived. In silence he held Asherah close gently stroking her cheek lovingly feeling as though he was truly blessed. Though the loss of his first love threatened to tear him apart looking back now Dagon understood why it had to happen and for the first time in years he thanked the goddess for the wondrous blessing given.

Asherah felt as though her whole body was singing, though Dagon alone knew the true nature of its tune. She felt as though she had changed somehow, that her whole body was glowing. She wondered if there were any outward signs of this metamorphosis she had undergone. She wondered if every single one of the priests in the temple were able to tell that Asherah was different, but no words of this nature were spoken.

It seemed as though no one knew and it partially infuriated her and partially reassured her of their ignorance. As much as she wanted to declare her love for Dagon to the masses, she knew it was something she could not do, for fear of what they might do to her in return.

Asherah never learnt that the coupling between a man and a woman was anything, save for those of lower status, of those beneath the understanding of the vast knowledge and sacraments of the goddess. It was then, at their next mass, that she began to fear that her powers and influence with the Force may have been stripped from her, but it was shortly clear that this was far from the case.

Everything she had been taught by the priests had been falsehoods. She knew this now. Had they been keeping her away from the people because they feared she, with her great abilities would see that they were keeping knowledge from everyone else to maintain their control and influence over them? It was the only logical explanation and this added to her fears.

Dagon was her only solace in this and each time they made love, she felt it was the will of the goddess or the Force to be together.

The change was subtle to Dagon, but noticible nonetheless. Asherah seemed more alive to him, more vibrant and contented in a way that mirrored his own contentment whenever he was near to her.

Despite her initial fears of her losing her sensitivity -thus exposing their relationship to the priests- Dagon assured her that despite his lack fo personal experience such things never occured.

However trying to help her tend to her fears to the exposed lies of the priests was another matter entirely. Though he never chided her for her fears, as htey were only too valid in his mind, Dagon was concerned about them. He knew nothing of hte priests skills and was concerned that they would sense her fear and probe her thoughts.

But this was not the real reason his thoughts began to turn plans of escape. Truthfully it was the desire to fulfill both of their dreams of starting a life together and goddess or Force willing to have a family of their own.

Dagon knew without question Asherah was the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with and knew she felt the same. All the stood between them and this dream was the trappings of the fortress and the priests who resided within it.

But before they were to embark or even discuss the matter of escape there was one thing left Dagon wanted to do.

It was difficult task to find all the pieces and parts needed to begin his project and even more tricky to keep it a secret from his beloved. Despite the fact it had been years since he had handled a blacksmith's hammer or used an anvil the skills taught to him by father was never forgotten. As Dagon began to spend every spare minute he could working on his gift to his beloved throughout the days, while spending ever free moment with her in the evenings.

Though they were still confined to the fortress Dagon couldn't deny that there was still much joy to be found here. For in his beloveds arms there was true peace and true contentment. Truthfully it didn't matter for she was there would always be happiness for him.

But on this night there Dagon's thoughts were sidetracked as he had completed his gift and was more than eager to present it to Asherah. But wanting to make the moment as perfect as possible he attempted to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary during the day for he had more than one surprise planned for Asherah that night and didnt want her to know.

Asherah could tell that Dagon had something up his sleeve, however, she did her best not to let on that she knew he was up to something. She knew that it wasn't anything negative, so was not concerned about it. However, tonight, the answers would be revealed.

She longed to do something special for him, but with her limited knowledge of the world and even less resources, there was little she was able to do for him. However, she had been doing some research on the binding of souls, though she wasn't sure if he would be interested in such a thing. Just reading about it made her heart beat quicker with joy. The thought of being with her beloved one for all eternity was something she hoped for, just as she hoped to one day see his homeland.

This evening, there was a bounce in her step as she quickened her pace to his room. Before the door was even shut behind her, she pulled him into an embrace. 'How I have missed you,' she murmured between kisses, even though it had not been very long.

Dagon was only too eager to see Asherah and as she entered the room Dagon found himself being promptly drawn into an embrace. Eagerly he kissed her lips, hungry for the feel of her skin against his own. Her words were met with a soft moan was he tightened his embrace before recalling his surprise as he drew back slightly.

'I have something special for you,' he admitted softly as he gently touched her cheek. 'But in order to fully appreciate it I think it is best we journey outdoors a little bit,' he said with a wink as he took her hand to lead her outside. However as he led her through the halls he did not take the path that would lead them to the parapets. Instead he guided her outdoors to the small but ever lovely gardens that marked the center of the fortress itself.

Asherah was almost disappointed when he pulled back slightly, but he informed her he had something for her. This mystery quickly displaced her disappointment as she was filled with curiosity. She squeezed his hand with silent anticipation as they sneaked outdoors. It had been ages since she last set foot in this garden and so much had changed.

But what Asherah noticed was that though it was the end of summer, nothing made this experience as wonderful was the fact Dagon was here to share it with her. _If only we could walk here during the day,_ she thought.

She was quick to draw him in for a kiss before he had a chance to say anything further or tell her was his _something special_ was. For Asherah, this was already so special.

Dagon swiftly led her outdoors and guided her to where he had their dinner already prepared for them. But just as he was about to reveal their _outdoor dining hall_ Dagon found himself being drawn into another kiss. Holding her near he closed his eyes and breathed her in deeply enjoying her soft scent of water flowers and nearness of her presence. Just being here with her made everything else pale in comparison.

But as much as he wanted to enjoy her embrace Dagon knew she would be hungry and knew if they waited much longer their main meal would be burnt. As such he drew back once more as he gave her a wink.

'We're almost there,' he said before leading her around the corner to where their dinner was prepared. One of the smaller torches used for the burning of incense was now warming a small pot of some sort of stew. The rest of the meal which was meant to be enjoyed cold was set out on Dagon's blanket. There were two other blankets rolled up neatly at the edge with pillows on top marking the locations duel purpose.

To the side of the blanket was a small fountain that splashed with life and was littered with the water flowers that always reminded Dagon of his beloved. Nightbirds began to chirp and sing while a soft breeze blew amongst the trees and the tall grass causing the soft scent of flowers to fill the air. Blooms of wild and groomed flowers were everywhere surrounding both the warrior and the oracle completely with vivid and beautiful colours.

Leading her to the blanket the warrior shyly helped take a seat before moving to tend to the small pot that held their main meal. 'I remember you once said that you used to dream of sleeping in the meadows. I know this isn't the meadows exactly, but I hope I was able to come close,' he shyly said.

Though Dagon pretended as though this was the main surprise in the pocket of his utility belt held the true gift he had been waiting for so long to give. It was one that would serve as an avatar and testament to their love.

Asherah could already smell the stew before they arrived at their destination. However, she couldn't help tearing up at the sight of the lovely hideaway that Dagon prepared ahead of time for the two of them to enjoy. The fountain nearby and the torches made this a perfectly ethereal setting. 'Just like out of a dream,' she murmured before he commented about how she mentioned she dreamt of lying in a meadow.

Smiling broadly as he helped her sit down, she watched as he tended the stew. 'It's better than anything I could have imagined,' she murmured in awe.

Asherah graciously enjoyed the meal he prepared for them, though she enjoyed him company even more. As the meal drew to a close, she asked, 'What do the people of your village do when they are in love as we are?' She was blushing furiously at the question.

Dagon smiled shyly at Asherah as he presented to her their little outdoor dining hall. At her words he felt his heart swell in joy while being humbled by them at the same time. Her happiness was everything to him and just seeing her smile made all of his troubles worthwhile.

Her murmured words of awe didn't fall upon deaf ears and he gave the oracle another shy but loving smile.

The meal itself was good but the company so much better. As their supper drew to a close Dagon found his thoughts returning to the finely crafted piece of jewelry that rested in his utility belt pouch. As though sensing his thoughts ASherah spoke up and at her question Dagon felt his own cheeks warm as he drew her near with one hand while removing something from his utility belt with the other.

'I actually was- well I-' he blushed further as he grinned and shook his head. 'I'm sorry I was actually going to bring that up but it would seem you've beaten me to it,' he said softly as he gently took her hand into his own and placed a small leather sachel into it.

'It's for you,' Dagon softly said before briefly falling silent as he waited for her to open it.

'You were?' Asherah asked, her cheeks glowing just as his were. She wanted to know more of his customs and was glad to know that he was thinking along the same lines as her.

She curiously, with great care opened the satchel. Asherah studied the hand-crafted inscriptions, her eyes shining with humble joy. 'This is-you really mean all of this?' she asked, though she clearly didn't need to.

'Will you help me put it on?' Asherah finally requested, biting her lip and looking into his eyes.

Dagon gave a shy smile as he nodded before presenting her with the small sachel. Waiting with baited breath the warrior watched as his beloved opened it up and removed the golden band. In silence he watched her intently as she studied the inscriptions. Everything carved into it was written from the heart and at her question the warrior gently touched her cheek as he nodded.

'Every word, my dearest Asherah,' he whispered softly in reply before stealing a gentle kiss from her lips.

At her request Dagon smiled as he nodded letting his eyes linger on hers as he took the armband from her and gently slipped it up her arm.

'In our culture when a man finds his beloved he crafts her a wedding band. It is a ritualistic tradition, that if done properly is meant to bind a piece of one's soul to the band.

'It also show any and all that she is the man's beloved. That he is her husband and she his wife,' Dagon admitted shyly hoping she would not be offended by this powerful gesture.

'If a man does this for his beloved, what does she do in return?' Asherah wondered. 'I feel as though you have already given me so much, Dagon.'

She examined the band on her arm thoughtfully, knowing that by daybreak, she would not be able to let anyone see it.

After a moment, she spoke once more. 'I have...found a way for us to bind our souls through the Force...' she shyly admitted, not sure if he would be willing to do such a thing. 'I have given you my body and my heart. I would like to give you my soul as well.'

Dagon bowed his head at her question as he felt his cheeks warm in reply. Growing sheepish the warrior shyly met her gaze as he gave a loving smile.

'In turn she gives him her heart and body as he does for her,' Dagon gently explained as he touched her cheek. 'And together they are one till the end of their days,' he said softly.

A comfortable silence fell between them leaving Dagon to study his beloved with a look of peaceful contentment. This moment was something he would cherish till the end of his days and it was almost overwhelming to think that this was real. Asherah had agreed to become his wife, and had allowed him to be her husband.

But in time the oracle spoke and at her words Dagon grew curious and intrigued. Until now he had never believed in the higher powers, but since the first night Asherah and him kissed in the rain Dagon had a new founded respect for the Force. As such her request was hardly laughable and in truth filled him with such hope.

But at the same time this was a very serious matter one that Dagon didn't want to partake of unless he was certain Asherah truly wanted this as well.

'You are certain that you want to do this?' he gently asked. 'I am more than willing, in fact I would be honoured to partake of this ritual with you. But I only wish to do this if you entirely certain this is what you want; your happiness is everything to me, for in it lies my own joy.'

Asherah felt so incredibly honoured to be called his wife, for him to be her husband, though she felt that she ought to give him more. She wanted to. It was with this in mind that she brought up the binding ritual. She was pleased to hear that he wanted it as well.

She nodded to his words. 'I want to be with you in this life and the next,' she replied softly. Though her voice was low it was not without strength. 'I want to do this. I love you, Dagon.'

Asherah's gentle reply spoke volumes to Dagon who felt as though his greatest dream was about to become a reality. If this ritual were completed it would mean that not only would he be able to spend the rest of his life with his beloved, but an eternity as well. The thought was almost overwhelming and for a moment he was rendered speechless in humble joy.

Asherah's final words brought unshed tears to his eyes as he gazed upon her with eyes filled with love and admiration.

'My dearest beloved, I will do anything even walk into the very bowels of chaos and back if it meant I could be with you till the end of time,' he murmured in fierce sincerity.

'You are everything to me and the thought of sharing an eternity with you fills me with such joy and humble gratitude. A more wondrous gift no man could have ever asked for,' Dagon said in gentle and sincere tones before leaning in to kiss her lips with all the love he bore for her.

His words resonated deep within her, just as his emotions did, which made joyful tears come to her eyes. Asherah kissed him back, filling her in ways in which she never felt complete without him. Soon they would bound for all of eternity and nothing, no one, would stand in their way.

Asherah soon lost herself in his kiss, forgetting that their supper was about to burn. It wasn't until it boiled over that she broke away and exclaimed, 'Dagon-the stew!' She then started laughing.

Asherah's kiss filled Dagon with a sense of completion that was only found in her arms. But as much as he intended on preparing their dinner Dagon was soon lost in the moment as Asherah's kisses left him feeling as though she were his entire universe.

But soon their dinner began to boil over and at Asherah's exclamation Dagon's thoughts returned to reality as he promptly withdrew feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

'Oh no!' he exclaimed in shock rushing over to check up on it. Thankfully it hadn't reached the point of being burnt thought it was more than ready to be served. With glowing cheeks the warrior swiftly removed the pot from the fire and promptly served their meals and sheepishly presented it to Asherah though his eyes danced with mischief now.

'I blame you for that,' Dagon said trying to keep a straight face only to chuckle as he grinned. 'How is a man expected to keep his thoughts straight when his beloved is kissing him like that?' he gently teased as he gave her a wink and gently kissed her again.

Asherah couldn't help giggling that they nearly ruined their dinner because they were preoccupied. 'My fault?' she gasped, pretending to be offended. 'You're the one who's distracting me...' she said before Dagon was kissing her again.

The stew was once again forgotten, at least for a little while when Asherah nearly stuck her hand in her bowl. Then she recalled the meal and wanted to make sure that he knew she appreciated his culinary talents as well.

When they were quickly finished with their meal, Asherah was soon drawing him in for another kiss.

Dagon grinned at her teasing while pretending to play innocent at her words before drawing her in for another kiss. Needless to say the food was promptly forgotten once more, not that Dagon could complain for this night was a wondrous one and he was only too happy to celebrate with his beloved wife.

But after Asherah nearly placed her hand into the bowl reality returned to his thoughts and soon they were partaking of their meals before returning to the more persuasive matter of their private celebrations. Once their dinners were finished Dagon promptly cleared the blanket of their plates and utensils before setting out their blankets and pillows and promptly returning to Asherah's arms.

Her kisses held sweet invitation and a passion that left Dagon longing for more. As such it wasn't too long before he lost himself in her embrace once again leaving him unaware of any reality save for the presence of his beloved. It wasn't until the wee hours of morning that exhaustion finally overtook him leaving the warrior forced to be reminded that it was time for them to return to his quarters lest the priests learn of their _wedding._

Asherah was curled up contently in her husband's embrace when he stirred and made mention that they ought to return indoors. As much as Asherah wanted to sleep in the gardens, she was also keenly aware that to do so would be dangerous for them. Even so, memories of this night would remain with her forever.

She helped him dress, feeling as though it was an honour for her to do so, but not without stealing a few lazy kisses in the process. Soon they cleaned up and returned inside and she remained with him until she had to leave.

The last thing Asherah wanted to do was to remove the wedding band which Dagon placed on her arm the night before, but she also knew that the priests couldn't see it. She slipped it off and hid it in her pillowcase before dressing for the new day.

That evening, she slipped her band back on, feeling that the entire day had been an act and now she was removing the falsehoods, becoming her true self once more. She entered Dagon's chamber, ready to officially bind their souls with a deep _magic_ of the Force.

Dagon would have happily remained in the gardens and in Asherah's arms for an eternity if he was allowed. But reality wasn't nearly as forgiving or kind and with much reluctance Dagon politely reminded his beloved they should return indoors.

In silence they helped each other dress leaving Dagon feeling so honoured to be able to enjoy the presence of his wife in this way, and to be able to express his love through such a gesture.

Once inside Dagon remained with his beloved until the demands of the day forced them to part ways. The rest of the day was filled with contentment and daydreams of the evening that was to come.

Dagon decided that once they completed Asherah's ritual they would have to discuss the matter of departing from the fortress. They had both served their time here and now it was time for them to move on in their new life together.

As evening neared Dagon as always prepared a meal for them both and eagerly awaited the arrival of his wife and dearest beloved. He had no idea what this ritual would entail and was looking forward to it. At the sight of Asherah he was quick to close the distance and draw her into a loving kiss of greeting. How he had missed her!

'My husband,' she murmured between hungry kisses in greeting. How lovely it was to feel him close and call him her beloved and husband! The wedding band once more adorned her arm, though she did not know it would never be removed again. Though she was unaware of his plans of escape, she did imagine a future with him in his village and many children.

With Dagon she was not the goddess or an oracle. She was a woman. She was his wife. Now they would be bound together not only for this life, but for all the rest of their lives until the Force called them home.

They enjoyed their dinner together before she brought up the ritual. 'It is surprisingly not as complicated as one would expect.'

She instructed him to kneel facing her as she ceremoniously lifted her arms in a gesture of significance, banishing all evil from their vicinity, before calling upon the Force. She lit a candle of burning oil and incense, sacred to the area the priests held their mass. She touched his brow, his lips, and his chest, instructing him to repeat the gesture.

Asherah vowed herself to him, and the two of them to the Force. '...from age to age, throughout eternity...wife and more than wife...woman and more than woman...I am yours and you are mine, forever.'

Dagon felt his heart swell at Asherah's words and soon he was tightening his embrace as he eagerly kissed her back while murmuring his love for her between kisses.

As they ate their dinner Dagon politely explained his wishes to depart the fortress once and for all.

'We have both served our duties to our masters long enough. I think it is time now that we put these lies behind us and begin a new life together as husband and wife,' he gently explained.

At Asherah's assurances that the ritual was simpler than expected Dagon couldn't help ask what exactly it entailed as he was curious. He soon was about to find out.

At her instructions the warrior once more kneeled before the oracle and was immediately reminded of the first time they met. A smile graced his features at the memory as he watched her in silence as she purified the area surrounding them.

His eyes held her gaze as the candle was lit causing the room to soon be filled with the soft scent of burning incense. As she touched him Dagon bowed his head in silent reverence before silently following her instruction as well.

Though Dagon was not a follower of the Force as Asherah vowed herself to him and committed their souls to be bound through the Force Dagon could almost feel it occurring. It was as though something higher and more powerful was literally melding their two spirits into one. As she completed her vows he spoke in low but strong tones vowing himself to his beloved.

'...from age to age, throughout eternity...husband and more than husband...man and more than man...I am yours and you are mind, forever.'

With the vows exchanged Dagon fell silent as he studied Asherah in loving silence as he couldn't help but bask in the sacredness of this moment. Never again would he ever doubt the powers of the Force.

At his words of departing the fortress which had been the only place she knew and called home, Asherah was not filled with regret or fear. Instead, she was hopeful about this idealization of the future. 'I want nothing more than to freely call you husband,' she murmured, touching his cheek. 'Wherever we go, whatever may come.'

When it came time to exchange their vows, pledging their souls to each other and to the Force, Asherah watched with loving eyes, honouring him with her spirit as he did with hers.

The candle's hot oils were blazing at the end of his words. Asherah drew him close, holding him in her arms. She remained that way, feeling his heart beating as though it was in her own chest. This was the strongest Force bond known and she felt it.

The blaze of the candle dimmed and was extinguished, though she felt it still now within them. 'It is done,' she said, pulling back slightly. Asherah intently met his eyes, feeling the weight of the power that now joined them eternally.

Asherah's murmured words touched Dagon deeply and as he leaned into her touch the warrior studied her intently with loving eyes.

'No matter what happens now Asherah we will always have each other, in this life and soon in the next as well,' he said softly before gently kissing her lips.

As the ritual drew to a close Dagon felt Asherah's arms slipping around him and soon was drawing her into a tight embrace as well. Though he couldn't hope to understand the weight or effect of the ritual the warrior knew that something great had passed between them. Something that would change everything.

Holding her close Dagon remained silence as though respecting the silent reverie found in the moment as the sound of their hearts beat in unison like a drum beat. This was true harmony and the purest of unities. Never in his life was he more honoured and humbled as he was in those moments and it showed.

At the flames of the candle dimmed and died Asherah drew back slightly and softly spoke as her amber gaze held his own blue eyes. Within them were all the secrets his heart longed to know and all the answers that deep down he already knew. Touching her cheek Dagon smiled gently.

'You and I are one, now and always,' he murmured in awe before gently guiding her to their bed where Dagon hoped they would conclude this ritual in their own private fashion.

In all of her life, Asherah never felt as sure about anything as she did in her relationship with Dagon. The hours slipped away as they completed their binding ritual through physical expression. She knew she would never tire of his kisses or his touch, the way he looked into his eyes as he expressed all the things words could not hope to say.

So contented was she and so at ease, Asherah did not wake as early as she normally did. The ritual as well as their private ceremony which followed afterwards, took a lot out of the oracle and thusly, her sleep was far deeper than usual. Her dreams were filled of their future, the spring in the mountain lands of their home.

Dagon and Asherah's only mistake was that they ought to have completed their binding ceremony after they had escaped.

When the priests came to see the oracle and serve her breakfast, they found she was not in her room. Sensing her powerful Force signature in Dagon's chambers, it did not take long for them to enter, the sight of which terrified them. No questions were asked as it was clear what had passed. Two priests hauled Dagon out of bed and it was then Asherah stirred. Everything happened in slow motion.

'Dagon-' she called, not bothering to cover herself up as she stumbled out of bed.

Time as always moved of its own accord whenever Dagon was in the arms of his beloved wife. With the binding of their spirits Dagon felt it was only appropriate that they bound their love in a more physical fashion afterwards. Though not a word was spoken so much was said within her eyes and withing her touch and kisses. To be able to bask in her love, to be able to give his love to her in this fashion was something Dagon never believed would be possible and he knew he would never take it for granted.

But as exhaustion took over leaving Dagon drifting to sleep in his beloved arms the last thing on his mind was that their beautiful dream was about to come to an end. Rest was blissful and filled with hope, love and a future that both had only ever dreamed of.

However this was not to be and without warning or hesitation Dagon was forced away to the rough hands of his comrades who promptly hauled him from his bed. Shocked and initially confused at what was happening the warrior immediately tried to throw the men off. But the men armored and ready had the upper hand and soon Dagon was being forced by point of blade to garb himself once more.

Fearing Asherah's safety he did as he was asked without question and upon hearing her call his name met her gaze as he gave an apologetic look. This was his fault and Dagon knew it. If only he had waited, if only they had slipped away after the binding ritual.

But it was then that the warrior also recalled her words of the bond that now was between them and the power it held. Finding hope in this he held her gaze as he gave his dearest beloved a cryptic smile as the men roughly grabbed him to take him away.

'Do not worry my love. This isn't the end, it is but the beginning. I will wait for you, even to the end of time-'

Dagon never finished his words as the second priest slammed the back of his blade against the warrior's head rendering him immediately unconscious. From there he was promptly dragged away to meet his fate.

'Dagon, NO!' Asherah exclaimed, unwittingly used the Force to fling some of the priests away from him. She succeeded when they had him dress and tearfully helped him, still not bothering to clothe herself.

Had her powers not been so drained, Asherah would have been able to do more, but her emotions hardly helped matters. The armoured priests with their weapons had now taken him back into their rough hands.

She couldn't speak as he said the last words she would hear from his lips in this lifetime. More priests stood in the way as Dagon was led away. 'He's my husband! You can't do this!'

'He has contaminated you.' The elder priest slipped her gown over her body.

'You're wrong!' Asherah cried as tears spilled down her cheeks. 'At least let him go. Let him leave-'

She tried to fight him off, but it failed to work as they soon hauled her away to her tower room.

Dagon could see the men promptly flying back as his beloved used the Force to send them back. But there were too many and now he was forced to clothe himself and face the consequences for something his heart could not help. In silence he dressed himself only to have Asherah help him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He paused only to cup her cheeks in his hands to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. Though he said not a word then Dagon's eyes spoke volumes and the love that was found there said all that needed to be said.

But as he was taken away the words did come and though it was hardly a farewell or means of parting Dagon knew deep down he would never see Asherah again. Not in this lifetime. Nevertheless almost as soon as the thought passed through his mind the warrior was rendered unconscious leaving his last memories of her crying out that he was her husband.

A more proud title Dagon couldn't have asked if he tried.

It was hours before he awoke and when he did the warrior found himself chained and bound on the deck of a rather regal looking battleship. Though he had never road the waves of the ocean the warrior monk had always dreamed of sailing out to ocean. It would seem his wish had become something of a twisted reality and as he struggled to move Dagon was swiftly approached by his compatriots who a blade point motioned him to the ships edge.

It was a struggle as he had a massive metal ball hanging from his bound wrists and another to his ankles. However the warrior was strong and trained and he knew without question he was about to face the most dishonourable death a man could ask. Not only would he be sent to drown in the bottom of the now placid ocean, but his name would be blotted out from all records of history.

But as Dagon approached the ship's edge where the plank awaited him a strange sense of calm flooded his thoughts. Suddenly he was no longer alone, for his beloved was near and at her memory Dagon smiled. This truly was but the beginning.

Standing on the edge he silently turned to face his compatriots one last time and politely bowing to them Dagon faced away from them once more and staring to the calm blue ocean gave a soft sigh of contentment. He knew that soon he would be in her arms once more, not in this life, but in the next and that alone was enough.

Without any need of orders or warnings from the ship's captain Dagon stepped forward and fell face first into the arms of the ocean.

Asherah refused to speak or eat after being tossed into her private chambers. She watched in despair as they tore through her room for evidence of the betrayal. They found the letters he wrote when they first became friends and burnt them in front of her.

Feeling Dagon's emotions, even though he was far away, she could tell that the end was near. She sensed him waking as though he were in her arms. She fell to her knees, reaching out to him through the Force. She sent him all of the love she bore him, knowing that in his death, she would cease to be more than a shell of what she was before.

With one gasp, her lungs clenched tightly and she found she could no longer breathe. She collapsed onto the stone floor and the priests tried to revive her. When she came to, she whispered, 'Fawning priests, There are three fountains, a citadel, over the ocean's wave…with the deepest water, I will bless the wounded. One man: in the period of youth, ungentle… There will befall a loss from the enterprise to the cities… Blades on the flesh…The life of young sons will not be harmonious. There will be no fellowship, nor reliance… Blades will redden. Through proud words, the great inflicter—  
More men will be slain…'

And with this final divination, Asherah breathed her last and her spirit moved on.


	4. The Beast of Otoh Mandassa

_Aexim awoke to a rush of fear and panic coursing through his thoughts and promptly sat up in his small cot and took in his surroundings, searching desperately for his ama and daddy. Bright flickering lights danced in the small windows that decorated the mud and thatch hut, marking that fires were burning all around. The sound of horse's hoofs and the boots of men slamming hard into the dirt nearby alerted the boy that danger was incredibly near._

Recalling his father's words the boy tried to clear his thoughts, and focus his mind on happy things. It was the only way he knew how to block out the emotions of others that were now flooding his thoughts with fear and panic. As such Aexim closed his eyes and tried to think about the small watering hole nearby where he liked to play and catch bugs when ama was picking Idaceae nearby. The screams and shouts all around him made it impossible to remain focused for long and soon the fear was gripping his heart once more.

'Ama? Daddy? Where are you? I'm scared ama! Daddy?' he pleaded to the darkness hoping that his parents were in the main room of their small hut. There was no reply and though Aexim wanted to remain where he was the boy was afraid and wanted his parents near to assure him that everything was alright, that the bad men outside would soon be gone.

But as he clambered out of his straw cot the young boy felt another rush of panic and fear but this time it was far closer to him than any of the other emotions felt moments ago. The scream that followed left no room for doubt and swiftly the Aexim rushed out of the hut towards the sound of his ama's cries.

He got no further than just outside the doors of his hut when the boy found himself face to face with the lifeless form of his father. The sight of his father battered and broken, bloodied by multiple sword wounds to the chest and throat left Aexim speechless with sorrow. He had no idea what his father had done to deserve this demise and knew not that his father had died trying to protect his family from the invaders.

His father was by nature a peaceful man, who was more known for his skills as a shaman, his wife too was a well respected herbalist and healer. Both were dearly loved by the villagers who regarded the couple as well as Aexim's grandparents as bearers of great wisdom and powers. Truthfully it was only his father who was blessed with unnatural gifts of healing. His mother earned hers through the knowledge of her mother.

The boy himself bore gifts of another sort, one that was both a curse and a blessing he would come to understand.

A rough looking man grabbed the boy by his arm and yanked him literally out of his horrified daze causing Aexim to cry out in shock. His ama screamed his name as she finally broke free from the vice like grips of the soldiers who were trying to drag her away. Without pause or hesitation she rushed forward throwing all of her small form against the man who now tried to capture her son. Aexim could only watching horror as the burly warrior turned his bloodied blade towards his ama and proceeded to spear her through the waist.

'Aexim! Run for your life! Get away from here! ' were the last words Aexim heard his mother speak before the warrior's blade sent her spirit back to the stars.  
'AMA! AMA!' Aexim screamed his mother's name as shock, sorrow and pain over the loss of his parents filled his heart with such grief. But it wasn't the only emotions to cloud his senses for the bloodlust of the invaders and the rage and defense of the people who tried to fight back to protect their families began to filled his thoughts as well. Until soon all the boy could feel was the white hot rush of blind rage. It was intoxicating, but terrifying as well for Aexim's mind was hardly trained to contain itself under such duress and powerful emotions. As such it wasn't long before his thoughts were consumed by the bloodlust that was all around him.

His thoughts scattered to the wind, while his veins felt as though hot lava coursed through them. No longer was Aexim the little boy who had just lost his parents, instead in his place stood a being of vengeance, hatred and rage.

It would be some time later when the boy would awaken from the darkness that had momentarily clouded his thoughts. The sight that greeted Aexim was something he'd never forget for as long as he lived.

The dagger in his hand was soaked in blood, as was his body. Through bleary eyes now filling with tears of horror and shock the youngling took in the sight of the ones he had murdered only a short time ago. While his numbers were small it was only the beginning of the slaughters that would bring fear to every man and woman in every nation who heard his name.

But in this moment the boy knew not what it was that caused him to commit such violence and as a stranger garbed in black approached him Aexim dropped the bloodied dagger and began to sob in fear and confusion. He was sorry for what he had done and was terrified by it as well. Aexim desperately wanted his ama and daddy but they were now with the stars and their ancestors leaving him truly alone which frightened him even more. Sobbing softly Aexim barely even registered the chains and heavy cuffs placed on his small wrists and his ankles, as he was led away.

It would be some time before the boy discovered that he was the only survivor of his village, it would be even longer before he learnt that he had killed ten men. Since that day Aexim never spoke a word again and wouldn't for almost twenty years after. 

As the blood within him ceased to boil and the pounding drums of his heart began to dull Aexim's thoughts returned to the surface once more. All around him rested the bodies of those he had slaughtered. Not a soul was spared, women, children elders and the infirmed rested amongst the bodies of warriors both master and foe. His head spun and Aexim struggled to remain on his feet as his heart dropped to his stomach. The berserker couldn't remember the last time he ate or had water, nevermind rested. But this was not unusual for his master were brutal as they were cunning. Aexim had no idea just how far they went to ensure his state of madness would occur on their command. Nor was he aware of how far they went go to ensure that he remained lost in this state of bloodlust until their mission was complete or his body finally collapsed from exhaustion.

What Aexim did know was that the bodies at his feet were because of him, that the survivors –if there were any- were now in the same position he once was so many years ago. Homeless, lost and without anyone to turn to. Though he had been bred not to feel anything save his rage, Aexim couldn't help but feel tired at the thought. He had become the very thing he despised and yet he was helpless to do anything about it.

But as his bleary blue eyes fell to the still forms of his butchered masters a weak smile crept into his features. Finally he was free. Without another thought his body went limp as the behemoth promptly collapsed to the ground unconscious as his body finally succumbed to its exhaustion. He was not aware of the fact new chains were being placed upon his neck, wrists and ankles. Nor did he know that he was about to find himself under the forced servitude of another and even more cruel master.

Hours later he awoke to the rush of dirty water being poured over him and the sound of giggling nearby. His eyes snapped open and immediately he moved to sit up only to find himself firmly strapped in place by chains. Though he was still granted movement it was incredibly limited and this only added to his rising sense of panic. One minute he was on the verge of freedom, the next he was here, wherever here was. Aexim watched in horror as a burly man approached with a large bucket of murky water and proceeded to dump it on him. The berserker screamed as the water was ice cold and the dirt it held agitated the wounds he had suffered in battle only a short time ago.

Frantically he struggled with his chains as his eyes fell upon the women who watched on over head from a balcony. They giggled amongst themselves and pointed at him speaking in a tongue he was not familiar with. It was only then that Aexim registered the fact he was no longer clothed –as this was to be his bath. While he was hardly ashamed of his form, Aexim knew he was being mocked and this caused his cheeks to burn crimson. He had no understanding what they found so funny about this form of torture. But he imagined it was much like the way his masters would mock him because as a slave, he was forced to be clean shaven and could not have hair on his head.

Growling Aexim tried to lunge at another man who was approaching to with another bucket of dirty water while baring his teeth him in the fashion of the wild beasts that roamed the forests near to his former home. The chains that held him in place groaned and squeaked under the pressure of his strength but did not break. The man staggered back in fear and promptly spilled his water while the women gasped in shock expecting the monster to break free. The man's colleague frowned and struck Aexim with a whip causing him to scream once more in pain.

The queen watched on in amusement while studying the brands and tattoos that decorated the now _washed_ berserker slave's body. The symbols were numerous marking a varied combination of ancient tongue, and sacred speech, covering his arms, parts of his upper chest and his shaved head. If the queen were able to see his back she would have discovered more riddling his spine and neck.

The marks were believed to have kept the berserker under his master's control. It was also meant to show any who set eyes on him that he was a slave.

But whatever power the hieroglyphs were to have over him it had obviously failed in his last battle for all of his masters had met gruesome deaths by the hands of the one whom they prized as their finest weapon.

Aexim continued to viciously struggle with his restraints as the man with the whip, and the other men with the water buckets watched on chuckling softly. Now that it was clear that their latest prize could not escape they all could sit back and enjoy the show. Unfortunately for Aexim this was no game and his rage was very real. Their mocking emotions had only served to further agitate the berserker leaving him easy prey to his bloodlust which caused his thoughts to scatter giving him the appearance of a vicious beast gone mad. Blindly he growled and hissed struggling with his restraints as his need to spill their blood and tear their limbs apart became all consuming. Truthfully he hated himself the most when he was like this but Aexim could not help the effect such emotions had on him, nor had he ever been trained to bury or ignore them.

_Just look at that! _the man with the whip mocked in his native tongue as he motioned to Aexim's bared teeth. _Its just as the legends say all of his eye teeth are pointed like fangs!'_ he crowed in amusement unaware and not caring just how much pain Aexim had underwent when his masters decided to file his teeth into fangs.

The man with the whip was about to say something more but the words never came as Aexim's struggles finally proved fruitful as the loud snapping of metal breaking echoed throughout the room. The berserker swiftly broke the restraints on his feet and without hesitation promptly grabbed the man by his throat and swiftly crushed it. The other two men promptly dropped their water buckets and tried to make for the exit. However Aexim promptly closed the distance between them as he moved with unnatural speed. Grabbing the first man by the hair he proceeded to repeatedly smash his face against the stone wall until there was nothing left of it to recognize. The other didn't get much further as Aexim soon grabbed him only to slam his fist full force into the man's stomach before pulling out the man's spine, killing him instantly.

The queen was swift in her orders and promptly more burly men prepared to tame the savage beast who had killed her servants in a fit of rage. However their presence were hardly necessary as Aexim still suffering from malnutrition and exhaustion collapsed to the ground shortly after tearing out the man's spine.

Furious at the lack of security used to keep her new pet in line Queen Mareel promptly ordered the men who were in charge of keeping watch over the berserker to be killed. She had no use for such failures and once they were arrested she ordered her finest engineers to find ways to ensure that Aexim would be properly contained in the future. But for now the unconscious berserker was promptly dragged off to the infamous stables where her most vicious and exotic pets were kept under tight guard and watch.

Once she was certain the beast of Otoh Mandassa was properly caged and chained, Mareel ordered the slave girl known as Daena to the stables where she was informed that she had new _pet_ who required her skills as animal tamer.

In her more than fifteen years of serving Queen Mareel, Daena had never heard so many rumours about the queen's pets than this new one. Mareel spent her days, since her fifth year, living in a shack near the stables in which the majority of the queens animals lived. Daena did not know the true reason she was taken away from her parents, or more accurately the situation surrounding it, but had grown up as Queen Mareel's slave girl who was given the dirtiest jobs.

Daena's favourite duty was the care and upkeep of the queen's vast variety of eclectic and exotic pets. She was gifted with the Force, but only knew how to use it with animals. In her homeland as a little girl, she was often amongst their livestock, able to keep away wild animals that meant to attack. Her father often bragged of this and for this reason, the queen got word and had her compatriots test the girl before giving her parents a decent sum of money and hauling her off to the palace. Daena knew none of this and thought her parents were nobly giving the five-year-old up to serve the queen as an honourable position.

Daena was the lowest of the female servants and was regarded thusly. Oftentimes when she in the palace, she was ignored and gossiped about for her dirty gown, tanned skin, and calloused hands. Even though she kept up her appearance as best she could with what she was provided, she was hardly a lady in their eyes. Even now at one-and-twenty, she carried herself as tall as her petite form allowed her, despite her treatment by the other servants and superiors.

Intrigued to find out what this new _beast_ was like, Daena had a slight bounce in her step as she entered the stables. The sight she stumbled on was hardly expected, for they had yet to get rid of the dead bodies. 'Oh my-' she gasped, before letting out a curse upon realising she had stepped in some entrails. She decided she would ask about having help cleaning up later, as she was too curious about this new pet, despite the bloody warning.

She padded to the last stall, removed the key from her satchel. In a calm, steady voice, she whispered as she approached the darkened cell. 'It's all right, little one. I'm only here to help-' Daena unlocked the door and entered, only then realising that this was hardly a _little one_ and hardly a _beast_ but a man.

It was clearly an unconscious man, naked, wet, and bloodstained, lying on the ground. The sight of this was pitiful rather than frightening. Daena immediately went to grab a blanket that hung over a nearby cell and put it over him. 'What have they done to you?' she wondered as she set about undoing his chains so he would be able to rest properly.

Aexim didn't stir until the petite woman placed the blanket over him. The stables were cold and this did little to help him rouse from his unconscious state, but as his body warmed the berserker soon was opening his eyes. He heard the sound of chains rattling and immediately instincts took over. Swiftly Aexim moved to his feet as best as his weakened body would permit him. The blanket swiftly slipped to the floor, but was promptly picked up and wrapped around his waist.

Immediately he shifted back into the darker areas of his cell as he watched the petite woman with a predatory gaze. Though Aexim recalled nothing after the man with the whip struck him the berserker did remember the mocking women and believed the petite form before his of this mind as well. Glaring at her in silence he quietly paced before her while ignoring the sounds of the chains dragging against the floor and clanging against the stone walls. He presumed she was to be his new master and was insulted that his captors sent a weaponless woman to tend to him.

It wasn't that Aexim believed a woman was anything less or more than a man. But he knew enough of his violent tendencies to know that there was a strong possibility that he would kill her. Killing men and warriors never troubled him, but the slaughter of unarmed women and younglings -especially younglings- left him feeling out of sorts. Though he never allowed himself to consider the reasons behind this Aexim couldn't ignore the strange emptiness it encouraged either.

It was for this reason he didn't immediately try to attack the woman before him despite believing that she was like the others he had encountered upon initially awaking. Growling in low tones he bared his _fangs_ at her mimicking the beasts legends claimed that he was related to. Fear always worked in the past when it came t assuring he received a little privacy. Aexim hoped that this would be no different with her.

When the beastly-looking man jumped to his feet, Daena slowly rose from the position she had been in crouched over his form. She was used to this sort of behaviour from the wild animals kept in these stalls.

'My name is Daena,' she said softly as he growled and revealed his teeth, which looked as though they had been filed to sharp points. 'I'm the queen's stablemaid. Are you hungry? I'm not sure what you would like to eat, but if you don't like what I bring, you're welcome to try some of my supper. I'll have it brought out soon. I just wanted to see you first.'

She paused and allowed her words to sink in, not really expecting a reply. 'I'll have to clean up the stables first before I'll be given my supper though...'

After a good moment or so of silence, she told him she would be back and left, locking the door behind her as was custom with the other _beasts_, though she felt awkward about keeping this wild man in a cage.

She went to have a steward help her removed the bodies and then single-handedly scrubbed and cleaned the stable herself, which took a few hours. All the while, she hummed to herself and checked on all of the animals, feeding them first before going to get her own supper.

Daena entered the wild man's cage and set down a cloth, laying out the food she was given to feed him with as well as her own supper. She even brought silverware, though she was supposed to provide him with such things. She poured water for the both of them in mugs and waited to see what he would like to eat.

Aexim continued to growl marking his need to frighten the petite woman. Aexim did his best to give the impression that he was a wild and untame beast but the woman was hardly frightened and soon spoke to him. He didn't understand the language she spoke but couldn't deny the fact he rather enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was soothing, peaceful much like the emotions that exuded from her. A sharp contrast to the edginess and fear from the animals around him.

Aexim was used to the fear of animals just as he was used to the fear of humans. An old woman once spoke to his masters when the animals of the stables he was residing in started to die because of stress brought on by fear. She claimed that the creatures sensed his _evil_ and that if they were to survive they had to be kept away from him.

Now he was once mroe back in the stables and once more the beasts around him nervously paced, howled and cried their doubts. Aexim knew the reasons why but felt it unnecessary to admit it to the woman before him. But as she fell silent -strange how he missed the soft sound of her voice- Aexim studied her intently but said not a word. After a pause the petite woman silently departed leaving Aexim alone once more.

He watched in silence as a steward came and departed with the bodies Aexim had left in his rage. But soon the petite woman was scrubbing away the blood and the mess left behind from when he had lost his mind. Though he knew nothing of the stranger who had tried to speak to him Aexim couldn't help but feel guilty at hte sight of her cleaning up his mess. He knew this was his fault and knew that he should be the one tending to it.

But it wasn't this that caught his attention or forever left an imprint in his mind. It was the sound of her voice, the soft musical notes that escaped her lips as she hummed to sooth the animals around her. It was the most beautiful sound Aexim had ever heard in his life and it wasn't long before he was resting at the entrance of his cage so as to hear her beautiful voice better.

It was some time later before she returned to his cage and immediately he shrank back in the shadows at the sight of her. Watching her intently he took in her actions uncertain whether or not this woman was being serious or mocking him like the other he had encountered. But the woman was serious and this served to confuse him all the more.

In silence Aexim stared at her as she set out their _table_ before pouring them both a mug of water. His eyes flickered between her and the meal and finally the utensils. Then hesitantly he picked up the silverware and proceeded to wolf down his food as though he hadn't eaten a day in his life.

Though he was unsure of her presence, the man finally gave it a shot and began eating. Daena smiled, pleased that he eating, for he looked so worn out. She ate her supper as well and then cleaned up. She began to wonder if he had any language at all or if he was just still unsure about her. She decided she would question the servants higher of rank about his history.

'I'm glad you liked that,' she said. 'I'm just going to put this away and I'll be back to say goodnight.' Daena then slipped out of the cage and it was not long before she was returning, this time with a pillow and some men's clothes that were large but probably not large enough for him.

'I took the liberty of getting you something to wear, although it might be too small,' she explained, laying it out for him as well as the pillow. 'Sleep well,' Daena said before leaving to tend to the animals and retiring herself.

In the morning, she was back in the stable singing as she fed the animals and did milking of others. She was not aware that her singing had an audience, for she was always alone with the animals. She did, however, think of trying to sneak into the library during the afternoon so that she might find some dictionaries or other books on communication.

Aexim was relieved at the sight of food though was confused by the gesture of utensils. He couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to use them. Though it was something most if not all took for granted for the berserker it was a gesture he woudl not soon forget. Just being able to properly eat -despite the fact he wolfed it down so fast he couldn't even taste it- left him feeling almost human again. It had been years since he felt that way and needless to say it was a welcomed change.

Once he was finished his meal Aexim drew back into the shadows and with blanket still wrapped around his waist he continued to watch her with pensive curiosity. As she cleaned up and rosed to her feet he too moved to stand. He was uncertain of her words and wasn't sure if he was meant to follow or not, for his chains were still loose from before.

But soon she was departing from his cage leaving him alone once more. Normally he'd be grateful for the privacy, but now he felt strangely alone and was more than happy to see her return. This time she brought with her a change of clothes and a pillow. His eyes lit up at the sight of proper garbs though he promptly realized they were a bit too small for him, which in turn made his cheeks warm. The pillow however baffled him as he had long since grown used to sleeping on the ground. The last time he had a pillow he was still a youngling, and life was so much more innocent. The sight brought back a rush of memories and soon a hint of a wistful smile crept into his features.

Upon her departure Aexim did his best to clamber into the garbs that were a bit too small for him. Fortunately due to his current state of poor health they fit a bit better than expected and this was a relief for the stables were quite cold now. However when he prepared to lay down the berserker caught the sound of the young woman's voice once more and promptly positioned his _bed_ as close to the cell's entrance.

There was such harmony and peace in that voice and as he wrapped the blanket around himself Aexim closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in her voice. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep with the pillow resting by his face instead of underneath it. He feared that if he were to rest on it the soft scent of rainsoaked flowers would be lost by morning. As much as he relished the thought of sleeping on a pillow, Aexim much preferred the familiar scent that reminded him of the flowers that grew in the waters by his birth village.

By morning he awoke to the sound of the woman's voice and though he knew he would have to get up soon Aexim was loathed to even move as his body ached from the events of the night before. He also wanted to remain where he was so he continue to listen to the woman's voice which filled his heart and thoughts with such peace he hadn't known in years.

As she continued about her duties unaware that she had an audience the berserker found himself wondering if she would ever sing to him. The thought filled him with hope and eagerly he sat up and promptly folded his blanket before waiting for her arrival.

Daena fed all of the animals first before washing her hands and getting her breakfast as well as that for the strange man. 'Good morning,' she called cheerfully. She entered his cell and set out their meal as she had the night before.

'I hope you're hungry,' she said. 'This is something I happened to have a chance to make myself as the kitchens were free...'

She sat down on the floor of his cell and noted that he folded up the blanket. She thought this was yet another mark of civility that did not go unnoticed. She was also pleased to see that what clothes she had been able to acquire worked at least for the time being. She would also have to see about getting him some proper boots and another pillow for herself since he was using hers.

Aexim watched the petite woman in silence as she tended to the animals and listened intently as she sang. But in time she departed leaving Aexim saddened that she didn't approach or sing to him. However he knew he wasn't deserving of such kindness and was just grateful for what kindness was shown to him already.

Nevertheless he couldn't deny the rush of hope at her return that perhaps just maybe he would hear her voice once more. However she did bring food and that soon distracted him from his thoughts as Aexim was reminded of his hunger once more.

In silence he watched as she set out their meal as she had the night before. There was such care and gentleness in her actions that the berserker immediately understood why the animals of the stables were so calm around her. The petite woman literally exuded peace.

She spoke once more in the language he didn't understand and once more the berserker just studied her in silence uncertain what to make of it all. But once the petite woman sat down Aexim soon joined her. This time he was mindful not to inhale his food and properly take his time to eat. It proved to be well worth his patience as it was quite good, probably the finest meal he had in almost twenty years.

It startled him to think that this meal was prepared both himself as well as her. He was not used to this kindness at all and it only added to his curiosity for the petite woman before him. But he still remained guarded for after a lifetime of being treated like an animal it was hard for the berserker to trust anyone who was kind to him. As a result he was both skittish and edgy despite his appreciation and gratitude.

However it was the first time in years that Aexim found himself wondering if there was a way he could speak to her. He hadn't thought of speaking to anyone, nor had he cared to since the passing of his parents that fateful day.

Daena was pleased once again to see him eating so well, especially for this meal which she had made herself. She attempted to send him soothing thoughts as they finished eating. _I wish I knew how to speak to you in words you could understand_, she thought desperately as she studied his guarded expression. _I'm not here to harm you... I want to help..._

The afternoon was too busy for Daena to eat though she wished she would have been able to. She did, however, slip the stranger some food in between her duties. Formerly, she had been a chambermaid for the queen, but after the incident when she was a teenager, she was no longer allowed in the private areas of the palace. She had learnt in her younger days to read and write, though her skills were minimal. Nevertheless, reading was something she did enjoy and it came easier to her than other activities.

With the stranger in mind, she borrowed a few books from the vast library and after tending to feeding the animals their supper and providing it to the strange man, she brought the books in with her as they enjoyed their supper together. She attempted to greet him in a few different dialects.

As Aexim ate his meal he felt a sense of calm come over him that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt nice and though he was unaware that it was Daena using her skills to calm him, Aexim knew she was responsible for it.

Once she departed the berserker found himself undergoing training of another sort. It would seem his new master was interested in his skills and thus he found himself encountering repeated battles throughout the day in the fields outside of the castle. He also learnt that this was as much about testing new restraints as it was about his skills. Aexim didn't recall much of the day as it was spent in the all too familiar state of rage.

However he did recall the petite woman bringing him more food and was most grateful for it. Though he was uncertain why she didn't join him Aexim presumed it was because she had other duties and didn't have time. He hoped he'd be able to see her again later in the day and perhaps then she would sing again. Maybe if he was lucky and did as his master's asked and somehow was fortunate not to turn on them in his bloodrage she might sing to him. The thought made the struggles of the day bearable though by evening he was quite exhausted and bloodied.

Upon seeing her again -though she was tending to the animals the berserker smiled and promptly shifted himself to the front of his cell. He hoped to hear her voice and was rewarded with the sound of her humming. With eyes closed Aexim breathed in the music and smiled.

But in time the petite woman was approaching his cell and immediately the instincts took over causing Aexim to retire to the furthest regions of his cell. Watching her as he always did he only shyly approached when she was finished setting out their food and took a seat. He noticed the books but was uncertain what they were for and thus paid them no mind.

The meal was quite good and as before Aexim took care to eat it properly so as to enjoy it fully. Once it was completed he watched in confusion as the petite woman opened up her book and began to say strange words to him. Aexim presumed that perhaps they were spells she was trying to cast. It wouldn't be the first time he had experienced a shaman or priest trying to cast magic on him so as to grant his masters the control of his _demons._ It used to make him so hopeful as it meant that perhaps if his master could control his bloodrage that perhaps one day he could too.

But with each passing attempt Aexim became less and less hopeful to the possibility that one day he'd be free of his bloodlust. Still he admired the woman's kindness and thus didn't react negatively to her actions. While he knew it wouldn't work it seemed to make her feel better to do this and thus Aexim remained still and watched her intently.

It was only when she spoke the words of greeting in the tongue of his master's did the berserker register what it was she was doing. His eyes widen as he stared at her in disbelief. She was actually doing this to communicate with him?

Stunned Aexim's thoughts filled with confusion for in the past he was forced to learn his master's tongue and whenever he didn't understand their orders he was soundly beaten for it. Though he spoke not a word he nodded quietly to mark his understanding.

The gesture shown was also a powerful one and Aexim found himself growing hopeful because of it. Maybe she would be willing to sing to him after all!

Daena continued trying every dialect she could lay her hands on, but the man only remained studying her in silence. She kept checking with him as she tried each phrase to see if he made any movement of recognition, but finally, he nodded. 'You understood that?' she said in excited anticipation in her own language. She beamed at him before realising, 'Of course you didn't understand what I just said, but I think we're getting somewhere!'

Sensing both his confusion and then his hope, she flipped to another section of the book with that dialect as its focus for learning and managed to figure out how to introduce herself. Daena probably made more than a few grammatical and pronunciation errors as she did so, but she tried to explain who she was as well. _'Greetings. My name is called Daena. I am queen's servant. What is your honourable forename?'_

Daena looked up from the book to once more gauge his reaction with great anticipation.

Upon hearing her speak in the language of his former masters Aexim's eyes lit up as he only then that he understood what the petite woman was trying to do. But almost as soon as he nodded his comprehension she was speaking in her native tongue causing him to furrow his brow in confusion once more. However despite the fact she was speaking in a language he didn't understand she was smiling and that brought a shy smile to his features.

In silence he watched her curiously uncertain what she was trying to do now but eager to find out nonetheless. But after some time the petite woman was turning her attentions to him once more and as she spoke Aexim smiled once again. Her accent and mispronouncation of words made it difficult to understand but Aexim figured out what she was trying to say nonetheless.

Her name was Daena.

Aexim silently put it to memory and smiled at her as he bowed his head in greeting as he had seen many of his former masters do when in the presence of colleagues. But when she asked him for his own name Aexim's eyes flickered in concern as he found himself for the first time in years wanting to speak. However it had been almost twenty years since the berserker had spoken a word and thus he found himself unable to use his voice.

Sighing softly he studied her with a look of apology before furrowing his brow as his thoughts turned to the past.

_'What is your name boy?' the man in black robes asked curtly. The youngling studied him in silence with eyes still red and swollen from weeping. He said nothing in response for he knew not what the man was saying to him. Truthfully even if he had Aexim wouldn't have spoken for the words just didn't want to come._

'I asked you a question child. Now answer or I will have you beaten to a bloodied pulp!' he growled. The child stared up at him with large blue eyes that were now filled with concern and sadness. The black robed man shouted obscenities at him and soon beat the boy until he fell unconscious from his wounds.

When Aexim awoke some time later he found himself in the presence of a scary looking old man who roughly grabbed him by his jawline. Glancing back he spoke in the language of the black robed man leaving the youngling at a loss to the words exchanged.

'The boy killed ten of my men,' the captain said to the high priest who raised a brow and studied the youngling in silence for a moment.

'I asked his name, but the child will not talk. Even after I beat him,' he further explained. The priest frowned as he shook his head in reply.

'He's been touched by higher powers. He does not speak because he cannot. There is a darkness within him, one that controls and feeds his rage-'

'Are you saying he is controlled by a nightmare?' the captain asked in concern. Like many the man was familiar with the legends surrounding the demons of vengeance. However he wasn't an avid believer of such tales and was skeptical of the idea that there could really be berserkers in the world -that was until now.

The priest gave an ugly smile to the frightened boy who stepped back in fear and nodded in reply. 'He is the youngest I have ever seen that has been possessed by a nightmare,' the high priest replied as Aexim watched on in concerned silence.

'It is a good sign. If he can kill ten trained warriors with nothing but a hunters dagger can you imagine what the boy will be capable of when he is full grown?'

Aexim never understood what was said of him that day but he would never forget the ugly priest and his mean smile. Nor would he ever forget the terrify pain that coursed through his body as the priest branded his arms and the back of his neck. In time he would understand that the symbols marked him as a berserker. It also marked him as a slave to his masters. It was only the first of many man made scars he would have to wear throughout his life.

Because the boy never spoke his name to his former masters he was simply known as a 'creature of rage' or 'the beast'. To those who had heard of his actions he went by a different name and was known most as the 'The beast of Otoh Mandassa' or the 'nightmare of Otoh Mandassa'. Aexim was the only one left alive who was aware of his birth name and as time went passed the boy realized that in the end that his name was the only thing left in his memory of his parents./i

A moment of silence passed before Aexim was finally able to pull himself out of his troubled thoughts. Though he wanted to tell Daena his real name the words would not come and thus he was forced to quietly point to the elegant symbols that decorated the upper regions of his right arm. Though the language was in ancient tongue the symbol was a renowned one, and one that brought fear into the hearts of many.

It wasn't his real name but it was his title and for the moment it was all Aexim had to offer Daena by means of introduction. He didn't bother motioning to the symbol on the back of his neck, for he knew she was only too aware of the fact he was a slave.

Daena was pleased to see that she was being understood. His smile warmed her heart and she lowered her head in response to his, smiling back at him. But then she noted the change in his emotions that grew dark and lonely. Though Daena was very familiar with that emotion, she hadn't felt it so strongly from another person before and she was filled with empathetic sadness.

'I'm sorry,' she replied in her own language. 'I didn't mean to upset you...' She quickly looked through the book to find a suitable apology. _'I'm sorry. I meant not to disrespect or offend-'_

Then he pointed to the symbols which decorated his arm. 'I don't understand. I don't know what that means,' she said before remembering once more to look it up and use his dialect. Daena's brand was in a far more remote place on her hip, but since he already understood her rank, from what she could tell, she didn't bother showing him.

_'It is nice to meet you,'_ she said, figuring that he didn't speak because he couldn't.

Aexim eyes met Daene's once more and though he didn't understand her words the berserker could feel her emotions and knew she understood what he was feeling. Growing shy he bowed his head in reply before catching her translation of words from before.

Shaking his head Aexim gave a smile as he tried once more to find the words to tell Daena that he was not offended. That it wasn't her fault. But once more the words would not come and thus he pointed to his symbols hoping she would understand his title. At least until he found a way to tell her his real name.

Her expression marked that she didn't understand despite the words she spoke which he didn't understand. But soon the translation clarified what Aexim presumed and biting his lip he inwardly cursed the fact he couldn't read or write.

Furrowing his brow he pointed once more to his markings and then to the book as he gave a hopeful look. Aexim didn't know that the language on his arm was in ancient tongue and most likely wouldn't be found in this particular book.

But at her final words the berserker grinned in reply as he bowed his head slightly in reply marking his agreement.

When he pointed to the book, she apologetically shook her head, knowing she wouldn't find such symbols in them. She then expressed that she was glad to meet him. Eventually, it was time for her to depart and this time, she did her best to wish him a good night in his language, or so she presumed.

The next day, she went about her duties as usual, pleased to see the man she now viewed as a friend, and decided she would try to find another book on just his language so she could learn it better. However, when she went to return the books she had borrowed, one of the older house servants caught her. The elder woman punished her for _stealing_ as well as being in the part of the palace she had not been allowed to enter for over four years.

Asherah's hands were beaten with the books she _stole_ until they were bruised and bloodied. Even then, she still had to complete her duties. As it neared supper time, she still had not completed her duties and as she struggled to open the containers to feed the animals, one of the stewards came in and yelled at her, spilling the food all over the place in the process, making more work for her.

Her wounds were torn open again and she couldn't help the tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to finish her work so she would be able to eat. Eventually she did and she took longer than usual opening her friend's cage so that she could enter with his food and then her own. 'I'm sorry I took so long getting your supper,' she said in a mix of the two languages.

Aexim nodded in understanding at her reaction realizing that whatever it was that was written on his arm was not contained in the book she held. But he was pleased nonetheless to know that she was happy to have met him. Unfortunately he was unable to speak this outloud for his voice would not come to him. Even as she tried to part ways with him in his master's language the berserker was unable to literally reply for his voice had been lost from the years of silence. But he did his best in his own shy way to wish her good-night by bowing in reply to her.

However after she departed Aexim took to the task of trying to express his thoughts verbally. It was alot harder than he expected. Upon seeing her in the morning Aexim shyly bowed and greeted her with his usual silence. Though he had mixed success during the night before in his attempts to speak outloud, by morning his throat was sore from practicing so much. Thus leaving him once more without a voice which frustrated him but at the same time gave him hope that soon he'd be able to properly communicate with the petite woman.

The rest of the day went by as it always did, with heavy forceful training out in the fields. He remembered little if anything of the events but this was nothing unusual for him. Fortunately none of his new masters died during his rages save for some cattle and one of the beasts from the queen's collection which was pitted against him. It was only when Aexim was returned to his cell that he felt something was wrong with his friend whom was nearby.

The answer promptly revealed itself to him for soon Daena was entering the stables to feed the animals that resided here. The animals though still frightened of the dark man who lived amoungst them were more than pleased to see Daena and promptly expressed their thoughts. It was dinner time and that alone overrode much of their fears.

For Aexim the sight of her damaged hands only made his mood turn sour with concern and sorrow. Helpless he could only watch as she struggled to feed the animals she tended to and cared for feeling her pain as though it were his own. It reminded the berserker of the past when he was a boy serving masters who would repeatedly beat him and still demand he perform his duties afterwards. However when the steward entered and yelled at her in the girl's language and spilled the seed and food everywhere for Daena to clean up the berserker lost his mind. The emotions of anger from the steward, combined with the pain felt from the petite woman and his own concern for her bled into rage at the injustice of it all. Leaving Aexim to violently tear at his shackles while struggling to release himself from the cell in his need to tear the limbs apart.

Unfortunately his bloodlust only caused the animals to panic and soon the entire stable was filled with panicked beasts struggling to break free of their cells. The berserker's rage didn't calm until the steward had finally left. Though he only vaguely recalled his fury, Aexim feared he had only added to Daena's suffering. Filled with shame over his behavior the towering man quietly shrank back to the corner of his cell feeling terrible as he watched the young woman struggling to complete her duties as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He knew there would be no songs sung for anyone tonight.

As she entered his cell with Aexim shyly approached to take his food and then to take hers. Quietly he tried to set things up as he was used to her doing and at her attempts to apologize he furrowed his brow in confusion for he couldn't entirely understand what she was saying. Daena's emotions spoke loud enough and promptly he knew what she meant and shook his head as if to tell her it wasn't her fault.

In silence he took her hands into his own, frowning to the sight of the bloodied and dirtied bandages the young man found himself recalling the words of another as though from a dream.

_Poison always grows in the dirt of wounds. Keep them clean and only then can they heal._

Quietly he gently began to removed the bandages with as much grace as his large and calloused hands would permit him.

Despite the occurrences of the day, Daena was glad to see her friend, even if she wasn't able to learn anymore phrases in his language. She lamented the fact she had failed in getting another book and that she was caught. She was surprised that he seemed to understand what she meant when she apologised for being late. What surprised her even more was that he took over setting up their meal.

When he took her hands, she looked at him curiously, not sure what he was doing. 'It's because I was putting the book back,' she said in a mix of their languages. 'They thought I stole it,' she remarked before wincing as he stripped away the bloodied bandages.

Daena couldn't help letting a few tears escape as he took off all of them. She could barely feel her hands except for the wounds.

Aexim didn't really understand what she was trying to say but knew it had something to do with the books she had the night before. He presumed she had been beaten for having them and the thought saddened Aexim who knew he was responsible for this as well. Giving her an apologetic look as he shyly removed her bandages the berserker felt her pain and was further saddened by it.

Once her wounds were exposed the burly man quietly went to his blanket -for it was the cleanest item he owned- and began to tear long strips from it. It was hardly what he had in mind to cover her wounds but his clothes were filthy with blood and dirt and Aexim knew they held _poison_ in them as well. He wasn't certain where he recalled this warning as it felt more like something from a dream. But he had been witness to men losing their limbs due to infection and presumed this was the poison in question. Aexim would never realize that the words of wisdom came from none other than his mother who showed him as a boy some of the basics of a healers duties.

Approaching Daena Aexim bit his lip as he showed her the strips of material before motioning to her wounds. He tried to speak but his throat was still sore rendering him without any speech. With a frustrated sigh the berserker just shook his head marking his annoyance with his body before sheepishly moving to wrap her wounds again.

However before he had a chance to do this another memory occurred to him and blushing deeply he put down the strips of cloth and grabbed his mug of water. Gently taking her hands he drew them away from her body before shyly pouring the cool water over the wounds. This too was much like a distant memory but he did recall that water -pure water- held 'healing' properties of its own. Once the mug was emptied onto her wounds he then proceeded to clumsily wrap them once more.

Daena felt awful that he was ripping the blanket she had given him, and didn't know what he meant to do. She could tell he was trying to speak, to tell her what he was doing, but he didn't have the ability, which saddened her. She began to understand what he was doing and she felt as unworthy of receiving his help as he felt about giving it to her.

She winced and couldn't help gasping as he poured his mug of water of her wounds. It was painful, but it aided in cleaning her wounds and preventing infection. Her cheeks reddened at his careful administrations. She watched him carefully, feeling quite honoured for his help. It had been many years since someone was kind to her, nevermind touched her tenderly.

She noticed how much larger his hands were compared to her own, but they were calloused and rough just like hers, a testament to all of the years they had been slaves. When she first saw him he looked haggard and worn, but after having a few good meals, he seemed much better and looked younger than she originally thought he had been originally.

'Thank you,' she said in his language, giving him hand a light squeeze and meeting his dark blue eyes. 

Aexim gave Daena an apologetic look as he poured the water over her wounds. He could feel her emotions as well as see them and it saddened the berserker to know he was unintentionally hurting her. However he recalled this was necessary and was careful to ensure her pain was as minimial as possible.

He felt her eyes on him and caused his own cheeks to warm as he silently feared that he was going about this wrong. However Aexim knew that if he was doing something wrong Daena would stop him. But she didn't and that alone gave him hope that he was helping her in some small way.

At her gentle thanks he gave a shy smile as he blushed deep red. Feeling her hands giving his own a light squeeze he bowed his head but was soon meeting her amber gaze. Another shy smile graced his scarred features as he bit his lip. He found her eyes to be quite beautiful and for a moment Aexim was unable to look away as he studied the silent mystery that they held.

But he promptly remembered their meal -as he was quite hungry- and furrowing his brow Aexim wondered if Daena would be able to eat despite her wounds. Though he was hardly skilled for such things Aexim tried in his own way to show her that he was willing to help if her wounds rendered her unable to handle teh utensils.

Daena studied his eyes when they finally met hers and she saw something within them that she connected to, even if she wasn't fully aware of it. Though it was difficult for her to manage eating, she was incredibly grateful for her friend's help. Since he had used his water to clean her wounds, she insisted he take her water to wash down his supper.

A week passed and her hands healed, though marks of the abuse remained. Daena was informed by the steward that the _beast man_'s appearance needed tending to, that he needed to be reminded of his place which meant having him shaved. The men were hardly about to go anywhere near the beast with a blade in their hand, knowing it would end up in their throats or worse, so it was left to the slave woman to tend to.

It was late afternoon when Daena entered the stables with the utensils necessary to carry out her mistress's bidding.

Aexim did his best to help Daena in what way he could and felt incredibly honoured that she permitted him to do so. At her insistance the berserker politely shook his head at the offer, but in the end accepted only with the silent promise that she would share with him. 


	5. Aexim and Danae

As the days bled into each other Aexim found himself always looking forward to Daena's visits. Every evening they would share supper together and night Aexim would fall asleep at the edge of his cell to the sound of Daena's voice singing and humming to the animals she cared for. However not once did Daena sing to him, which saddened Aexim for he loved the sound of her voice and oftened daydreamed of her singing to him. What he didn't know was that by the time she approached his cage the berserker had long since fallen asleep.

But as the week passed Aexim continued to practice his speaking skills and in time found he could finally speak -though in barely audible tones- without hurting his throat. Practicing on the nearby animals he would attempt to speak in both his native language and the language of his former masters. However his voice didn't last for long and often he would lose his voice long before he had a chance see Daena.

But on this day he was mindful of this and refrained from practicing too much. At the sight of her the berserker grinned in joy as this was an unexpected surprise. But at the sight of the utensils in her hand his expression grew more somber as he furrowed his brow in understanding.

Daena immediately sensed his joy that sharply turned to resigned recognition and felt her heart drop. It was already going to be painful for her to have to once more mark his slave status. Now to see it in his eyes, Daena wished she didn't have to do this. 'I'm so sorry,' she said, trying to use the language he knew, but she had quite forgotten most of the words she learnt from the book. 'My mistress ordered that I-' she said as she entered and freed him from his shackles. 'I don't want to...I really don't want to do this.'

She got a stool for him to sit on, rather than the floor as it would be even more awkward for her to manoeuvre around him. She touched his cheek and then his head where hair was beginning to grow in. She thought it was not only extremely demeaning and unfair, but also a shame.

As she raised the razor to begin, her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't see straight, let alone shave him. 'I can't...' she said, turning away and dropping the razor in the bucket of water.

Aexim studied her in silence not really understanding her words but feeling her sorrow. Truthfully he was more disappointed that she was here out of duty rather than a surprise visit to spend time with him. But at the same time he couldn't hold it against her for like himself Daena had orders to follow as well.

He watched her quietly as she undid his shackles as she always did and did his best to sit on the stool provided. Given his height and size it was almost comical but Aexim knew its purpose and did his best to cooperate for his friend. But as she touched his cheek and then his tattooed head the berserker immediately closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. Aexim couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him in a fashion that was kind and was deeply touched by gesture.

Her fingers though calloused and scarred were soft to him and warm. He immediately missed them when Daena withdrew them to begin shaving. However his friend's sorrow could not be ignored and in silent concern he watched as she attempted to groom him only to falter and stop herself. As she turned away his eyes fell to the razor in the bucket of water. It saddened him to know the sorrow this gesture was causing his friend but at the same time Aexim knew if this was not performed she would be hurt again for it.

As such he quietly pulled out the razor from the water and was prepared to shave himself. It wouldn't be the first time as he had always done this in the past though it often came at the price of many cuts as Aexim had no mirror to work with. Had Daena not been so upset about having to demean her friend like this, she would have sensed his longing for her touch. Instead, she was turning away from him, feeling awful about having to do such a thing to him. She didn't know that he didn't care.

When she heard the splash of water as he reached to grab the razor, she turned around to see him doing it himself. His strokes were hardly as careful as she would have been and at the sight of his blood, she could watch no longer.

She knew what he was doing, that he meant to get it done because it needed to be done. She had no idea that he was really doing it because he didn't want to see her hurt again. Approaching him once more, she slipped her hand over his, taking the blade from him. She cleaned his cuts and kissed them before taking great care with her work as she finished the job herself.

Aexim didn't mean to offend her with his gestures but at the same time the memory of her battered and wounded hands was too fresh in his mind to ignore. It was with her safety in mind that Aexim began to rake the blade over his scalp causing the bristles of his hair to fall to the ground along with droplets of blood. Without a mirror to guide him Aexim soon was cutting his scalp as much as he was shaving it clean.

But Daena was promptly facing him and soon Aexim felt her fingers slipping over his own -such a gentle touch he had never known- as she took the blade from him. Blushing crimson Aexim felt her fingers cleaning his cuts and soon felt her lips -soft as flower petals- against the burning cuts. Her lips were cool and soothing to his small wounds. But it wasn't this that caused Aexim to close his eyes, as he felt a lump form in his throat. It was the fact he had never been kissed or touched in this way in so long, it was also because the berserker felt as though he was so incredibly undeserving of it.

But the gesture was given freely and his appreciation could not be denied. However neither could her sorrow. It was then that Aexim recalled how contented Daena was when she tended to the animals, how she would often hum or sing as a means to express her peaceful thoughts.

Though he desperately wanted her to sing to him the berserker felt incredibly unworthy of such a gesture. But at the same time he also knew that it wasn't entirely for him that he wanted to make his request, rather it was for the both of them. It was for this reason that he forced his body to speak the words he longed to say.

'Could you, sing to me?' he shyly asked in barely audible tones. The request was in his native tongue and upon realizing that in his nervousness he had forgotten to speak in his former masters language his cheeks burned an even brighter red. Soon he repeated himself in equally soft whispers in the dialect of his former master as he watched her with shy hope in his eyes.

Daena tended to her friend's hair, careful not to give him a single scratch or scrape. So many tattoos and scars marred his body and she did not want to add to them. So intent on her work, it took her a moment before she realised that her friend had spoken.

She had only started on his cheeks when he spoke. At first the words were familiar, yet old and strange. He quickly spoke once more, but in the dialect she had been using with him. 'Did you- You can speak!'

Daena's mood rapidly changed as she paused in her work to beam at him. She used her native dialect, almost testing it to see if she was right, that she had heard him correctly. 'You want me to sing?' she asked, though her abilities in her native tongue were rudimentary at best.

And then Daena sang one of the tunes of her homeland, her voice soft and melodic, as she finished shaving him.

Aexim fell silent promptly after speaking out as his cheeks burned. He hadn't expected her shocked reaction and he blushed further at her statement as he bit his lip and sheepishly nodded.

Her smile made his heart soar and it was then that Aexim decided that even if she didn't wish to sing to him he would be happy for her spirits were much lighter now. But then she spoke in the dialect of her people and Aexim's eyes widened as he realized that she was speaking in the language of his village.

'Yes...if it pleases you,' he softly replied in his native tongue.

To his immense joy Daena began to sing a lullaby Aexim remembered hearing from another life time ago. Closing his eyes -for he did not wish his friend to see his unshed tears- Aexim found himself lost in a past where life wasn't surrounded by violence. He was nothing more than a little boy who wanted to play in the rivers by the village, and who would pick Icideae for his ama who loved to put them in her hair.

A smile graced his features and as he continued to keep his eyes shut just breathing in the soft sound of his friends voice and feeling so grateful to receive such a wondrous gift.

Once she finished shaving him, she tossed the blade back into the water as she cleaned him up and checked on her work. She touched his cheek as she concluded her song.

'I wasn't aware I had an audience, save for the animals,' she said, her blush deepening. Even though she was supposed to inform his trainers that she had finished shaving him, she couldn't help spending a little more time with her friend.

Aexim remained silent as she sang feeling as though he were truly in a place of contentment and harmony. Between her gentle touch and her soft voice singing to him the berserker was certain he had been given a more wondrous gift and was incredibly humbled by it.

He didn't open his eyes until he felt her fingers against his cheek and had concluded her song. Opening them he gave her a shy but grateful smile that said much more than any words before sheepishly bowing his head as though apologizing for making such a bold request.

At her admittance Aexim cheeks once more burned and he bit his lip before glancing quickly away. 'I wanted...to ask you why you've never...sang to me before. But I- understand now,' he said softly in reply. 'I like to fall asleep to your voice,' Aexim shyly admitted knowing now that he'd always fall asleep long before she had a chance to reach him.

'You sound...like a goddess when you sing,' he shyly admitted.

Daena was about to say that she had sung to him, but he answered his own question. Her cheeks darkened further in hue as he complimented her. 'You do?'

His further words stunned her and she fell silent in disbelief. Even so, she wasn't about to dismiss him or his opinion. 'Thank you,' she replied, also temporarily bowing her head in humble gratitude to his compliment.

'May I ask you once more what your name is?' Daena asked, wondering what she ought to call him.

Aexim gave another shy smile at her question as he sheepishly nodded to her question. 'Ever since I came here...I've looked forward to hearing it,' he admitted shyly.

Aexim sensed her disbelief at his compliment and felt his cheeks burn further. He hoped he hadn't offended her with his statement, but at the same time he was grateful to finally be able to tell her how he felt. But her humble words of gratitude spoke volumes and touched him deeply.

At her question Aexim bit his lip as he pointed to the tattoos on his arms. 'I am known by my masters as the 'beast of Otoh Mandassa,' or the 'nightmare',' he began in barely audible tones.

'But my given name is Aexim,' the berserker concluded softly before adding with a small smile. 'You're the first person I've ever spoken my name to since...my capture.'

Daena listened intently as he spoke, thinking that the names he was called were hardly what she would want to call him. She didn't think he was a beast or a nightmare, despite what he did in the presence of the trainers and on the battlefield.

Upon hearing his name for the first time, she put it to heart. She was not surprised that he had not revealed his true name to anyone, but she was still unaware that he had not spoken to anyone in many years either.

'Aexim,' she said, her voice soft but clear as she smiled at him. 'My village is near Otoh Mandassa, but I was taken away when I was no more than five seasons old.'

She didn't have time to say anything else for the trainers and one of the stewards were getting restless.

'Have you finished with the beast yet?' they demanded.

'We've got a schedule to keep here, _kinattu_!'

'Yes, I'm almost finished,' she called back to them before sending Aexim an apologetic look. Daena picked up the heavy bucket of water and placed it outside of the cage before returning. She knew she had to chain him again, but before she did so, she gave him a hug. Daena wasn't sure what possessed her to do so, but she felt like it and didn't resist the urge. She then placed the manacles on Aexim's wrists and guided him to where the trainers waited.

She hated their approval at the job she did shaving him. She hated their treatment of her friend even more, but knew she was not in a place to object or even speak her mind. It would only worsen their treatment of Aexim.

Later that evening, she fed the animals and cleaned up the stable as she did ever night, but then when she went to visit Aexim, she didn't bring supper with her. 'Aexim?' she asked tentatively as she unlocked his cage. 'I was wondering if you might wish to join me for dinner in my home...at a proper table...'

Upon hearing her speak his name Aexim felt his heart swell for he loved the way her voice sounded when she spoke it. Her smile was equally inviting and made him feel so grateful to be able to interact with her in this way. AS she spoke of his village and how she was taken away as a youngling his heart went out to her as he silently nodded. Her understanding of her native language was limited and this served to explain why, how it also made Aexim determined to teach her what he knew though his understanding of the language was limited as well. After all, he couldn't read or write for that matter.

Aexim wanted to ask her about her village and if she could remember anything from it, but soon the trainers were shouting and promptly he fell silent at hte sight of them. The berserker had no intention of speaking to anyone he didn't respect. Though he didn't understand their words he coudl tell by their voices they weren't speaking kindly t his friend and it made him irritated.

However her apologetic look calmed his anger and in silence he watched as she collected her things and departed only to return to chain him once more. While he was used to this and was more than ready for it Aexim couldn't have predicted her embrace and as her arms slipped around him the berserker stiffened in surprise.

Deep within something stirred and Aexim shyly found himself lightly responding for he wasn't certain what ot make of it other than the fact he rather liked it.

The rest of the day went as it always did and it wasn't until evening that Aexim found his thoughts returning to him and with it the eager hope of seeing his friend again. At the sight of her the berserker beamed as he moved to greet her.

'Daena!' he exclaimed softly in joy. At her tentative question he furrowed his brow and studied her curiously uncertain if this was a wise idea.

'What if they find out?' he asked softly in concern. 'I don't want you to be hurt.'

He liked the idea and thought it was most inviting but was concerned more for her safety.

'They won't find out,' Daena assured him as she removed his chains. 'No one ever comes to my home... It's considered contemptible.'

When he expressed his concerns about her being hurt, she smiled and took his hand. 'I've already made supper and we don't want it to be cold, do we?'

Her shack was hardly anything remarkable. It was only one room with a bathroom attached. There was a bed and a small table for eating and sewing. A small wardrobe took up the rest of the space. The table, however, was already set and she brought in an extra chair for her friend in hopes that he would take her up on her offer.

Once inside, she poured water for them and sat down, hoping he would like the meal she prepared.

Aexim was relieved to know that Daena wouldn't be in trouble for doing this. Though he was only too aware of the fact he could just as easily killed anyone who tried to get her into trouble the berserker knew they'd only send more. He also feared Daena being witness to his madness and feared losing her friendship if she did.

However when she explained her home was considered _contemptible_ he frowning not understanding why someone so kind and gentle would receive such little respect. It saddened him but the thought was a fleeting one as he felt her calloused fingers slipping into his own and saw her smile. He rather liked her gentle touch and was always loathed to be parted from it though he couldn't say why.

At her words Aexim blushed realizing he was keeping her and shyly nodded in reply as he followed her back to her home. Though its design was far from elaborate and very simplistic it was far more dignified than the stalls and the sight of it filled Aexim with contentment. To him this place was perfect as it exuded peace and comfort much like the one who resided here.

In silence he followed her to the table and shyly took a seat feeling every bit like a king. He couldn't remember the last time he sat down at a table for a meal nevermind had been in a proper home without the manacles and chains. Aexim for the first time felt like a normal human and this too was a gift given that he would never forget.

'Thank you, for all of this,' he said softly as he studied her with respect and humble joy.

'Thank you for joining me,' Daena replied, serving their simple meal and hoping he would enjoy it. As they ate, she couldn't help studying him, curious about the life he led and what brought him here of all places. But she withheld her questions and enjoyed his company as she had before when he didn't speak a word.

When they were finished, she cleaned up and informed him she needed to return the dishes to the kitchens, but hoped that he wouldn't mind waiting for her. She was loathed to return him to his cage and began to plot a way to ask him if he would like to remain for the night. Every time she came up with a way to ask, it sounded all wrong to her.

Aexim beamed at her words and bowed his head sheepishly in reply. 'It is a wonderful surprise to say the least,' he admitted in contented tones as he began to eat.

During the rest of the their meal Aexim could feel Daena's eyes on him and grew a bit conscious of himself for it. Though she said nothing of it Aexim was concerned that perhaps he was doing something wrong, though he wasn't aware of any rules he should abide by while eating his meal at a table. But as their dinner drew to a close he watched as she cleaned things up and felt awkward at the fact he really couldn't help her. As he knew his presence in the kitchens would not only be unwanted but down right dangerous -not for him but for her.

At her request he nodded in reply and promised to patiently await her return. In her absence Aexim studied her quarters and smiled to himself thinking how despite its simple design it was quite cozy and warm. His eyes fell to the small wardrobe and shyly he touched the material thinking how soft it felt. But soon his attentions drifted to the bed and it was then that he noticed the pillow on the bed looked exactly like the one he owned. Furrowing his brow he felt his cheeks warm as he gingerly picked up the pillow and lightly sniffed at it.

Turning beet red Aexim recognized the scent immediately and in that moment knew that Daena had given him her pillow that first night they met. However despite the fact he knew he should have returned it the berserker couldn't help but breathe it in deeply as her scent was soft and inviting making him feel as though he were home. But upon registering his actions he swiftly put it back and continued to examine the small room.

Entering the fresher he immediately took note of her hair brush and smiled shyly as he played with the bristles. The small strands of her hair caught in them were soft to touch and made him shyly smile as well. He wondered what it would be like to brush her hair or perhaps even run his fingers through it. The thought made his heart race and his cheeks burn brighter causing him to swiftly put down the brush in fright. Aexim was unfamiliar with the emotions they had encouraged and was confused and concerned by them. As such he promptly buried the thoughts and returned to the main room where he waited for her return. He hoped Daena wouldn't be angry at the fact his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

When Daena returned, she sensed that Aexim was a little nervous and she didn't know why. This, along with what she wanted to ask made her nervous as well, for she wasn't sure how to present it without it sounding inappropriate or even offensive.

Cautiously, she approached and asked, 'I was wondering if you might consider staying here tonight, rather than in your cell. I can't imagine it is very comfortable. I don't think it's right for you to have to sleep there instead of a proper bed. I know mine isn't much, but it's the least I could do...'

Her eyes fell to the floor as she spoke, only because she was nervous, but her eyes were soon searching his once more.

Aexim sensed Daena's nervousness and grew curious and concern for it. Suddenly he feared the worse and wondered if it would be best for him to leave for her safety. But before the berserker had a chance to speak his thoughts Daena was approaching and at her question his eyes widened in surprise and joy.

Not once did he ever consider her request inconsiderate or offensive for Aexim knew nothing of the world save for its violence and its warfare. As such this request came across to Aexim as a gift being offered to him. One he would not soon forget and would often daydream of in the days to come.

As her eyes met his own the berserker immediately forgot himself and promptly drew her into a tight bear hug. 'You would let me stay here? With you all night? And you'll sing me to sleep still?' he said in hushed whispers for it was as loud as his voice would allow. It was only then that he realized if he held her in that way any longer he would break her ribs.

Suddenly conscious of his height and his incredible strength Aexim quickly withdrew his hug and blushing crimson he gave her an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean- I'm sorry if I hurt you,' he shyly said feeling awful for possibly hurting her.

Daena did not expect the reaction she received from Aexim and was barely able to let out a gasp before he held her so tightly she couldn't breathe. Once he released her, she caught her breathe, but was grinning from ear to ear.

'It's all right. Yes, I'll sing to you, if you'd like,' she replied sheepishly as she indicated to the bed. She then took a blanket from the bed to sleep on the floor.

'You can take the bed,' she offered, imagining he hadn't slept in one in a very long time. It was almost unfair, she thought, that she should have this luxury when her friend had not been afforded it.

Aexim was quick to release her and turned crimson upon witnessing her catching her breath. But her smile assured him that everything was fine and at her sheepish words Aexim grinned feeling as though he truly was royalty.

In silence he clambered onto the small bed and was about to climb under the blankets when he noticed Daena removing a blanket. Finding it odd the berserker caught her words and furrowed his brow in confusion.

'What do you mean?' he asked before registering she was to rest on the floor. Frowning in concern he immediately sat up and bit his lip feeling suddenly awkward for his size and believing this was the cause.

'You'd rather not rest with me?' he asked awkwardly feeling conscious of his size as he grabbed his blanket and slipped off the bed to join her on the floor.

'It's alright, I'll rest here,' Aexim said in gentle and shy tones as he gave her a contented smile. To him it didn't matter where he rested so long as his friend was near. Just being able to do this was too wondrous for words and felt even greater than any dream he could have imagined.

'No, that's not it at all,' she assured him, now feeling guilty for assuming that he would think badly of her. But then Aexim was doing something completely unexpected. He was resting next to her on the floor, with the intention, she assumed, of giving her the bed back. However, this close proximity to her friend and his kindness made her decide it would be all right...

Sitting up, Daena said, 'This is silly...' before rising and taking his hand as she lead him back to the bed.

Once he was comfortable, she began to sing softly.

Daena's assurances further confused Aexim who believed this was the cause for her gesture. But despite the kindness behind it the berserker felt it improper to have his dearest friend sleeping on the ground and promptly moved to join her.

When Daena sat up Aexim studied her in confusion. At her statement he furrowed his brow before following her as she took his hand and led him back to the bed. Shyly he climbed in and made himself comfortable making sure to make as much room as possible for his friend.

'I'll be careful not to shift about too much,' Aexim said quietly knowing that if he moved too much he might crush his dearest friend. But as she began to sang Aexim soon forgot about his fears and his awkwardness and began to promptly drift to sleep feeling as though this was the happiest moment of his life.

Daena left her hand in his as she sang to him. She watched as he fell asleep and was soon closing her eyes herself. A more peaceful sleep, she couldn't have imagined. She felt safe and warm in ways she had not felt in a very long time, but it was different in ways she could not yet define.

When she awoke the next day, she noticed her hand was still in his and this brought a smile to her face, just as the thought of sharing breakfast with him in her home brought her great joy.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Aexim and went to get their breakfast from the kitchens.

Aexim gently rolled his thumb over Daena's hand without even realizing his gesture. But as much as he wanted to remain awake to listen to every song she could sing to him Aexim's exhaustion got the better for him and soon he was drifting to sleep.

As morning came Aexim remained sleeping soundly in Daena's presence, while his hand continued to rest in hers. Never in his life had he ever known such peace or calm leaving Aexim unaware of the hour for his rest was far too blissful to awaken from. It also left him unaware of the fact that Daena was no longer resting nearby. However almost as soon as she departed from the room the berserker began to stir feeling a little disorientated and curious as to the absence of his friend.

Sitting up Aexim furrowed his brow as he glanced around in concern. 'Daena?' he softly spoke but upon registering she was no longer in her home the berserker silently clambered out of bed. Walking to the fresher Aexim paused briefly feeling conscious of himself. It had been an eternity since he was afforded such a luxury as being able to wash up in a dignified manner and the possibility was too great a temptation to resist.

As such he was soon washing his face and cleaning up feeling every bit like royalty but feeling a little shy as well for he hoped that his friend wouldn't be bothered by his bold gesture.

When Daena returned, she heard the water running and a smile graced her features. She was pleased to know her friend felt at home in her tiny shack. She immediately set the table for the two of them and hoped they would be able to make something of a habit of this routine, for she truly enjoyed his company and hoped Aexim felt the same way.

As she set the table, she hummed an older song, one she recalled from her childhood. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed like something the other children would sing when they were playing outdoors.

Emerging from the fresher Aexim caught sight of Daena and blushed furiously as he gave her a sheepish look. 'I hope you didn't mind I- I thought,' he motioned to the fresher and bit his lip.

'It's been so long since, I just couldn't help myself,' he admitted shyly before moving to help her set the table feeling incredibly indebted to her for her kindness and the blessing that was her friendship. Upon hearing her hum Aexim's eyes lit up for he vaguely recalled hearing this tune from before. Though he couldn't remember when it was he first heard it or whom was singing it, but he did recall the words.

'I remember that song I think I used to sing it or at least I knew someone who did,' Aexim quietly admitted.

Daena smiled and shook her head as she continued to hum and set up for their breakfast. 'Please feel free to use it anytime,' she said. 'My home is yours.'  
She didn't realise just on what level she meant these words as she sat down at the small table.

'You do?' she asked. 'I remember it as though it were a dream...if that makes any sense...' Daena was blushing, but hardly embarrassed.

She did notice that he had shaved and this did embarrass her slightly, for it meant he had used her razor. It also meant that she would not have that duty today.

At her words Aexim felt his heart sore in joy though it also made him blush deeply. He wished he had something to give in return to his dear friend but knew that he really had nothing to offer.

'Thank you,' he said in humble tones before adding shyly. 'I just wish I knew of a way to give you something in return. You've been so kind and generous,' Aexim said softly as he took a seat.

'I've never met anyone quite like you before,' he added as his cheeks grew rosy. The true weight of these words had yet to reveal itself to the berserker who had no understanding of the budding feelings that were forming for his friend.

At her remarks about the song Aexim smiled as he nodded. This was something he knew all too well and was almost relieved to know he wasn't the only one who had experienced this feeling.

'I'm the same way,' he said with a shy smile. 'There are times I remember things I was told as a youngling but I can't remember if I imagined them or if it was real. Like that time-' he said motioning to her hands as his expression softened. 'I remembered someone telling me about cleaning wounds, I think it was my ama but I can't be certain.'

As they continued to eat Aexim felt Daena's eyes on him and it made his cheeks warm further. He sensed a shift in her emotions and it made him curious, but upon registering that she was looking at his shaven face and scalp Aexim bit his lip as he grew apologetic.

'I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't mind, I won't use your blades again,' he admitted in shamed tones mistaking her emotions for offense.

'The pleasure of your company is more payment than I could ever ask for,' Daena replied. 'No one ever visits me here and I enjoy your presence very much. I hope it would not be too bold of me to call you my friend, would it?' she asked, her voice full of hope.

Daena admitted, 'I barely remember my ama. The only day I remember is when I was taken away and I didn't want to go. She looked so brave and stoic. I knew during the most difficult times here that I wanted to be like that, to be like her.'

As they continued eating and he took notice of her staring, she blushed deeper. 'No, no, no, it's not a problem. I was just thinking that-since you've already shaved...well, that it means I won't have the opportunity to do so later...'

Aexim blushed further at Daena's words and was deeply touched and humbled by them. The thought of being able to truly call her his friend was something he had only imagined but never thought possible.

'I'd be so honoured to have you call me a friend, and to be able to call you my friend,' Aexim said in sincere tones as he gave her a gentle smile. He never had a real friend before and deep down never felt he was deserving of one. But Daena obviously felt otherwise and had asked him to be her friend so who was he to refuse such a wondrous opportunity? Aexim smiled at the thought as he found himself wishing he could hug her as she had hugged him yesterday. But not wishing to ruin this moment by possibly offending her Aexim remained put.

As his new friend spoke of her ama the berserker found his thoughts returning to the past. He didn't really remember how his ama died but he knew that his former masters had killed her, Aexim never did learn why however. But this wasn't something he wanted to dwell upon and instead he focussed on Daena's memories finding more hope in them than his own.

'I think you are brave, maybe even braver than your ama,' he said softly as he studied her intently. 'You're the only person in the world that doesn't fear me, but at the same time you know what I am and you don't hate me for it,' he concluded softly.

'I think you have real courage, the sort that is only found within one's soul,' Aexim admitted softly before falling silent as he felt conscious fo himself because of it.

He was confused by her blush and promptly apologized for her using her razor but at her words Aexim furrowed his brow as he studied her curiously. It took him a moment to realize that Daena actually wanted to groom him herself. The thought made his cheeks immediatley light up as truthfully he rather liked the idea too, especially when she kissed his head, though Aexim couldn't explain the reasons why. Like everything about his dear friend this was a gesture that encouraged emotions that both confused him, but not in a negative sort of way.

'If you'd prefer I could always just leave it so you could still do it,' Aexim said softly as he gave her a shy but hopeful smile.

'I could never hate you,' Daena replied softly, meaning every word as she met his blue eyes. While she appreciated his comments about her mother and his opinion of her, she wanted to assure him that she would always be his friend, no matter what.

Courageous in the soul is what he called her and even if she didn't think it was true, she believed him.

Speaking of shaving, she wasn't sure if he would think she was strange for mentioning it, but she enjoyed it. 'Only if you wouldn't mind... If you prefer to do it, that's fine too.' Her cheeks were very red now.

Aexim studied her intently at her gentle reply his eyes wavered as the meaning behind her simple statement touched him deeply leaving him feeling almost overwhelmed. But given that his entire life was surrounded by hatred, fear and disgust it was almost too much to believe that Daena could truly mean her words. Surely if she had seen what he was capable of or had been witness of his rage his dearest friend would have second thoughts.

As the matter of shaving was brought up Aexim felt concerned he had offended his dear friend but at her assurances his hopes grew. This was only confirmed when Daena admitted that she liked grooming him causing his heart to race in joy. With a boyish smile Aexim shook his head at her words as she assured him that she wouldn't interfere should he rather do this himself. The thought of her grooming him made his cheeks warm, but it was the thought of her kissing his head and feeling her fingers against his cheek that made the berserkers cheeks burn. He had no idea why such thoughts made him feel that way but promptly presumed it was because he wasn't used to being touched at all save to be beaten.

'I would much rather you did it actually, I like how you gentle you are,' Aexim admitted in shy but sincere tones.

Happy to hear that he didn't mind her grooming him, she nodded to indicate she would love to do it.

Once their meal concluded, Daena knew it was time to return him to the cage, lest the trainers be suspicious. Before locking his chains, she pulled him into a hug. 'Thank you for your company,' she said, cheerful at the thought of spending time with him after the day was through.

When it was time to part ways with his dearest friend Aexim found himself feeling reluctant. When Daena drew Aexim into a parting hug, he held onto her tightly as though fearing if he let her go he would never see her again. But time was not on their side and in the end Aexim finally released his grip around her and gave a shy smile.

'Thank you for everything,' he said softly as he shyly reached out to briefly touch her cheek with the back of his hand. Once alone he gave a contented sight and silently braced himself for what the day held. No matter what was to come Aexim knew it could never be that bad; for no matter how bad the day was by evening it would all be forgotten. As his friend had a way of making even the darkest of hours peaceful and light.


	6. Home

Daena went about her normal duties, as was required of her, but she overheard some of the staff members and higher status servants discussing the new _secret weapon_ of Queen Mareel. Daena didn't know that they were talking about her friend, but as their conversation became more specific, she released just who they were talking about and it filled her with anger. They viewed him as nothing more than a beast, not even a man. They spoke of people he killed, thousands of them, how he was a killing machine, who probably lived of the blood of his victims.

Daena wanted to cry out curses against them. She wanted to tell them they were ignorant and didn't know what they were talking about. The numbers they described seemed exaggerated, but even so, she couldn't stand their gossiping. She knew the real Aexim! But she also was wise enough to know that they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth. She also know it would cause him more harm than good if she did say anything in his defence.

In the afternoon, a good portion of the palace seemed dead to Daena. She knew it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak into the library, but caught the exchange between a handmaiden of the queen and a guard member. It seemed some priests had arrived to conduct a ritual of some kind, though of what nature, Daena had no idea. She had to feed the animals and clean out their stalls, so she set about doing so, noticing that Aexim wasn't back from his training yet.

Daena sang softly to the agitated animals, also sensing a darkness nearby.

A priest with half his robe torn off flew into the stable, panting, 'Come, girl!'

Daena looked up. 'What?' she asked, not understanding his quick speech in an accent she vaguely recognised.

The priest caught his breath and grabbed her by the arm.

Daena had no chance to object or further question the priest as he hauled her with him out of the stable and to where the ritual was supposed to be taking place.

Aexim knew the minute he saw the foreign priests and soothsayers what was about to occur and immediately felt a cold chill down his spine. This wasn't the first time he had been exorcised of his _nightmares_, though Aexim had hoped with the passing of his former masters it would have been his last. However it would seem Queen Mareel felt otherwise though his lack of comprehension of their language did little to help him understand why. All he could do was hope that this time the rituals performed wouldn't be nearly as traumatic or as painful.

However upon seeing the elder priests and the soothsayer the berserker frowned as he could feel their emotions and could see the tools they carried. The sight of their ritualistic knifes and branding devices were hardly comforting and soon he was clenching his jaw and glaring at them in warning. Was it not enough that he had been broken in this way so many times that he could no longer keep count? Or that the marks and scars on his body revealed that he had already been dedicated to this god or that god? That the tattoo carved on his back revealed that the _nightmare_ within him would never break free?

But it would seem that the marks on his body, the symbols revealing his past experiences weren't enough. They wanted to show that their gods were stronger than his former masters. That Queen Mareel was the ruler over Aexim, not his previous and now dead captors.

Aexim growled when they neared and soon was baring his teeth more out of fear than rage. He did not want to go through this again and was soon struggling against his chains. However the chains were too strong even for the berserker and because of it Aexim was forced to endure the rituals once again.

The priests were hardly merciful, as they readily cut and branded the young man. The new wounds and brands marked him a slave and a weapon of Queen Mareel who watched on in amusement. As the elders chanted and burned incense Aexim struggled not to scream in pain. They were fierce in touching his thoughts through the Force for they were unable to find the answers they sough. Though he tried to think of his dearest friend, to recall the way she smiled, the gentle touch of her hand against his cheek, the brush of her lips against his brow it was hard to remain focussed. The darkness they exuded was powerful and as they prodded and poked at his thoughts while prodding and scarring his flesh Aexim soon fell prey to the all familiar rage.

In the midst of chants, song and the pounding of drums Aexim became lost to his thoughts and furiously fought against his restraints. His eyes once a peaceful blue, turned stormy and then became a sickly shade of yellow warning the priests that the _nightmare_ within the beastman had awakened.

Believing their spells and incantations had worked they shouted orders to the nightmare ordering him to obey the queen, to follow their lead or they would bind it and return it to the realms of chaos. To the berserker none of this was registered as only the need to spill their blood and tear their flesh apart mattered. With a mighty roar Aexim tore at his chains one last time and finally broke free from them.

The priests were the first to fall prey to the man who readily tore them from limb to limb before charging at the warriors who attempted to attack him. One managed to dig his spear deep within Aexim's waist but soon died with the memory of his own blade being used to decapitate his head. The queen was promptly escorted indoors as it was no longer safe here and in her departure one of the priests promptly joined her as they sought out the berserker's trainer for help.

Aexim on the other hand felt no pain despite the part of the now broken spear that remained firmly embedded within his abdomen. Blood streamed from his stomach as he began panted for breath, though the dizziness brought on by his wounds and blood loss wasn't registered in his fury. Neither was the nearing Force signature of his friend or the bloodied mess that remained around him.

The soldiers continued to fight as valiantly as they could for htey knew if they didn't they would face a wrath of a far worst sort; Mareel's. The queen was renowned for her tortures and many believe a swift painles death by the creature's hand was a far better choice. However despite their attempts to stave off the _monster_ till Daena's arrival it wasn't long before all fell one by one to Aexim's rage leaving quite the macabre scene for any and all who dared to near his position.

But with the departure of the queen there came a new set of soldiers -these ones of the queen's private and personal army. Believed to have been far more skilled than most imperial warriors these men were Mareel's last hope to stop the beast from destroying her entire army or worse escaping. But even these would prove to be nothing mroe than cannon fodder.

Coming upon the horrific sight, Daena gasped, but did not have time to take it all in as the priest holding her marched her over to the _monster_. He hurled her in his direction and Daena fell to the ground.

'Do your magic, little _kinattu_,' the priest yelled at her.

She coughed as she inhaled the stench of blood which was now beginning to seep into her gown. Raising her head, she did not listen to the priest yelling at her, for Daena was entirely focused on her dear friend who was so lost.

Summoning the Force, she sent soothing thoughts to Aexim, whispering through the Force into his mind a hint of a lullaby. Daena approached the wounded warrior slowly, careful not to trip over the fallen priests. She saw the weapons of torture they had used on him. His blood bringing tears to her eyes, though she would not shed them.

Aexim didn't register Daena's presence even though she was practically beside him. In his rage he continued to war amongst Mareel's finest warriors, slaughtering them as though they were nothing more than ragdolls. Growling like a beast Aexim bared his teeth while tearing apart their limbs and turning their weapons against them. No matter what they brought up against him nothing seemed to stop the berserker who couldn't even stop himself if he tried.

In the end even the bravest of warriors knew when to retreat and it wasn't long before all were fleeing for their lives. Aexim struggled to chase after them as in his blind rage all he knew and longed for was the sweet heady rush felt with the passing of life to the Force. But his body was weakened by the wounds and blood loss making swift movement a struggle. However this proved advantageous as it ensured that he wouldn't get far and assured Daena a fair change to approach.

But with his enemies now out of range Aexim promptly turned his attentions to the direction of the priest who brutally hurled the Daena in his path. However despite the fact that Daena was intentionally meant to be the sacrifice to calm the berserker it was the priest that Aexim took notice of. Moving swiftly forward he promptly grabbed the man's skull with both of his hands before proceeding to crush it as he roared in rage.

As the lifeless and bloodied shell slipped from his fingers Aexim whirled around to face his next prey, but as he did so the berserker's thoughts began to shift leaving him frozen in midstep. In the back of his mind the warrior could hear the sound of Daena's voice whispering the lullaby she often sang when in the stables. Though it wasn't much it was enough and soon his yellowy eyes began to dim as his rage began to fade away. It wasn't long after that his eyes returned to their natural shade of blue and with them came a sense of confusion but recognition. No longer was he looking through Daena, but at her and then promptly away from her.

The stench of freshly spilled blood accosted his senses with a tired sigh Aexim closed his eyes only to open them again as he immediately knew what had happened though he couldn't remember anything after the ritual's conclusion. Turning his attentions back to Daena the berserker said nothing but staggered forward towards her in silence. He didn't need to ask if she had been the unfortunate witness to his bloodlust her eyes said it all and it made Aexim feel incredibly tired and empty.

However he didn't get too far as the ground beneath his feet spun violently forcing Aexim to drop to his knees as he panted desperately for air. He wanted to speak her name, for there was such peace found in it, just as he wanted to ask her to sing to him but Aexim's thoughts were scattered and lost leaving him struggling between breaths to remain conscious.

It was difficult to put the suffering and dying priests out of her head, but Daena's job was to calm the storm within Aexim and she would do so or be killed, not by Aexim, for she didn't believe he would hurt her, but by her mistress for her failure.

She closed her eyes as she sensed his attentions turning from the priest who had been yelling at her, to Daena. She found it within herself to sing aloud. Her tone was stronger than intended, but it worked just the same.

Opening her eyes, she saw him falling to his knees before her. She took his bloodied face into her hands, including his name in this tune. '_Aexim..._' she murmured.

He was injured and it shook her more than the blood and stench of the corpses. But first she needed to get him to come down from the influence of the darkness.

The sound of her voice was soothing but it also reminded Aexim of how undeserving he was of it. His eyes wavered and promptly he glanced away quickly. He longed to hear the sound of her voice but at the same time Aexim almost wished he couldn't hear her voice for it hurt to be witness to such beauty when surrounded by such ugliness.

But as the ground spun beneath his feet Aexim dropped to his knees as he struggled to breathe, to remain conscious. As his eyes grew heavy the berserker felt his friend's gentle hands slipping to his bloodied cheeks Aexim promptly bowed his head as he struggled to clear his thoughts. The gesture though simple had a profound effect on the berserker who couldn't bear to meet his friend's gaze. Such kindness after his actions left him feeling even more empty than before and soon Aexim was struggling to draw away.

Shaking his head he reached out to touch her eyes -to close them- but promptly caught himself as his fingers were covered in blood and matter. Aexim then staggered to his feet while trying to ignore his dizziness in the process. Turning his back to her the berserker clenched his teeth as he grasped the remaining spear that was still caught in his chest. Closing his eyes the berserker drew in a sharp breath as he clenched his jaw before pulling out the broken spear from his body.

Though he struggled to remain silent a low groan of pain escaped his lips as the weapon was yanked out of his chest only to be followed by a whimper as it fell from his fingers. It wasn't long before he was once again dropping to his knees as this time he even used his hands to hold himself up. Reminding himself that the palace wasn't too far off Aexim tried to rise to his feet but it was a struggle to say the least.

Daena hated that Aexim couldn't bear to look her in the eye. She sensed his guilt and shame, not understanding it exactly. When he reached out to her, she was about to let him touch her when he struggled to stand and turned away from her.

She watched with heavy-lidded as he ripped the spear from his chest. She felt her own chest aching at the sight. Her voice caught and for a moment, as he fell to his knees, was unable to sing.

Aexim tried to stand once more and she rushed over to help him. 'It's all right,' she said softly. 'It's all right... Come on...'

It was a struggle, but eventually the young slave was able to help the berserker to her shack. She had him rest in her bed as she cleaned and tended to his wounds. It wasn't until he was completely bandaged up and resting that Daena allowed herself to give in to her own feelings.

Watching on as he rested, tears once more filled her eyes and now poured down her cheeks. It wasn't for the mess caused, but rather for the tortured Aexim endured. It wasn't fair what they did to him. He didn't deserve it.

As much as Aexim didn't wish to trouble Daena further with his struggles and shame the petite woman was rushing to his side as he struggled to stand. THough he tried to push her away to attempt to make the return alone -for such help was too undeserving to accept Aexim was too physically weak to resist.

Throughout the entire journey the beserker remained silent and was mindful not to let his eyes meet hers. THough Daena's kindness spoke otherwise Aexim was certain their friendship was over. What person would ever want to remain friends with someone such as him? Especially considering what Daena had been witness to.

But none of these thoughts escaped him as they slowly made their way back to Daena's shack where Aexim once more shook his head as he struggled to part ways. But Daena's gentle guidance and aid ensured that nothing came of Aexim's resistance.

As he rested on her bed it wasn't long before the berserker slipped into a state of unconsciousness. As much as he wanted to stop her or at least help Aexim's body was in no condition to do much and and almost immediately his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Hours later Aexim stirred awake uncertain where he was or how he got here. Glancing around he struggled to recall the events from the night before but it all felt like an awful dream.

When Aexim awoke, Daena practically jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on near the bed. She hadn't slept as she waited and watched on, making sure she would be there to help him in any way she could the moment he needed it. It was still very early in the morning, but she could imagine he was very hungry, for he hadn't eaten dinner.

Daena knew she would be questioned about the _beast's_ status and inform them he was recovering, though it most likely wouldn't deter them as much as their fear would. 'How are you feeling?' she asked softly. 'Can I get you anything?' She rested a hand over his larger one, studying him intently.

Aexim furrowed his brow as he struggled to sit up. It was a far more complicated task than he would have guessed and he instinctively winced in pain. Frowning he tried again and bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. It was only when he was somewhat sitting up that he registered Daena's words and turning his attentions to her Aexim was reminded of the events of the past day.

Immediately he bowed his head in reply as he shook his head feeling the emptiness returning once more. He wanted to speak but felt too shamed to do so. Surely she must have believed him to be an animal now, but then why the continued kindness?

As her hand slipped over his own Aexim's eyes briefly met her amber gaze and were filled with immense sorrow and shame. Surely this was the end of their friendship and truthfully he couldnt blame her. Even so Aexim couldn't deny the fact he was so grateful for what little time they did have together as friends.

Daena tried to stop him from sitting up, but he seemed insistent and she asked if she could help. She thought at first that he was in pain, but all she sensed from him was sadness and shame.

She went to get some water anyway and offered it to him. 'Please at least drink this,' she said in concerned tones, not wanting him to get dehydrated.

Aexim watched in silence as Daena went to get him some water. He didn't realize just how thirsty he was until she returned to him and offered the water. Shyly he accepted it though once more mindful not to meet her gaze as his cheeks warmed. He drank up the water in practically a single swallow, but felt so much better for it.

As he held the cup in his hand the berserker's eyes studied it intently as he struggled to clear his thoughts. He had to say something at the very least to thank her for her kindness. But try as he might Aexim couldn't make his eyes meet hers as the shame would nto permit it.

'Why? Why all this?' he finally whispered as his eyes remained locked on his cup. 'You've seen-' he shook his head as he gave a tired sigh.

'I don't deserve this, none of it. But...thank you for it.'

Daena remained silent as he drained the cup, letting out a sigh of relief she did not know she was withholding. 'It's all right,' she interrupted when he began to speak of the ritual.

The feeling of unworthiness crept up again and it was her turn to shake her head. She slipped a hand over his which held the cup. Daena fought to meet his eyes. 'Aexim... Aexim, look at me.

'You don't deserve that kind of treatment, whether or not you took revenge on them after the fact.'

Aexim briefly let his eyes flicker to Daena's direction as she gave a sigh of relief. Though her emotions -or rather the lack of disgust and hate found in them- were a surprise they were also a relief and it gave Aexim the courage to break his troubled silence.

As he began Daena promptly interrupted and soon he fell silent again finding hope in her simple statement. But in the end it was her touch that left its mark and closing his eyes he gave a soft sigh. Her fingers held such peace and comfort in them, how he wished he could always hold them! But as she spoke his name the berserker opened his eyes and with some hesitance Aexim met Daena's gaze.

Her words as undeserving as they were meant so much to him and it showed in his expression as he swallowed and studied her gaze intently as though seeking out the peace he desperately longed for.

'I didn't mean to Daena...I never know when-' he faltered as he furrowed his brow and glanced away before returning her gaze once more. 'I don't know why it happens or what causes it. Even worse is the fact I never remember what I've done,' Aexim admitted in soft tones.

'I wish I knew how to stop myself, or at least know how to prevent it but I don't. But I am so sorry you had to witness- witness me acting like that.' Aexim concluded in troubled tones.

Once he looked back at her, Daena felt his desire for understanding and acceptance, but also how undeserving he felt to receive it. 'I don't know why either,' she admitted.

'I felt you summoning it,' she said cautiously, though her voice was without fear. 'You might not have known you were doing it, but I think it is something you call upon...even if you don't mean to. I think I was meant to help you learn how to control it. I think it is the queen's intention to use you and your abilities as a weapon against her enemies.'

Daena paused for a moment as she considered it further. 'But...I think that, maybe, if you can learn to control it, you could help save people. It makes you powerful doesn't it? If you could focus that energy, just imagine what good would come of that!' she added hopefully.

'Aexim...' she said, touching his cheek. 'You are not evil. What those priests were doing to you, what your masters have done to you, _that_ is true evil.'

Aexim fell silent at Daena's admittance. He didn't expect her to know the answer but was grateful to know that she wasn't judging him for his actions of earlier.

But as she continued on Aexim grew troubled by her cautious words. The berserker never considered the fact he had been purposely summoning the madness that consumed him and the thought frightened him. Furrowing his brow he glanced away while forcing his thoughts clear as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. It had always been much easier to accept that none of this was his fault, but if he had indeed summoned this darkness then that would mean he literally had no excuse for his actions.

The panic could not be ignored and Aexim soon struggled to stand to put some distance between himself and the words that Daena spoke. 'How am I to control this if I don't even know when I'm doing it?' Aexim asked in tones far weaker than he would liked. Soon memories of the past began to flood his thoughts causing the berserker's chest to tighten in guilt and fear. The images of the dead -so many of them- were almost overwhelming and this time there was no where to run, no excuse to fall back upon. Aexim had to accept the fact he had willing allowed the madness to consume him, that he had allowed himself to lose his senses in th ename of bloodlust.

Sensing his desperation and need for hope Daena continued further and at her words the berserker weakly nodded while clinging onto the hope that was held in them. However he was still gaurded and furrowing his brow the berserker's blue eyes met Daena's amber orbs. 'You know how to teach me to control it? To learn how to use it for good?'

He hoped she was serious and knew for certain that there was a way. Aexim was so used to the many shamans and priests claiming they knew how to make his _nightmare_ dormant to ensure he would never lose his mind again or at least until his master commanded it of him. Every time they performed their rituals he would secretly hope that this would be the last time, that he would finally be rid of his bloodlust. But every time it would fail and with each passing battle the bloodlust would grow even worse.

But Aexim no longer trusted the shaman's or healers, but he did trust Daena and that made all the difference. As she spoke his name and touched his cheek the berserker bowed his head feeling so unworthy of such kindness, especially knowing what he knew now.

'But if I am the one who is summoning this madness, this darkness then why am I not evil? I've killed so many innocent people because of it -you know that, you've seen it- and yet you can tell me that I'm not evil?' Aexim asked in disbelief and dismay as his eyes met hers once more.

When Aexim struggled to stand, Daena used her weight to keep him down. 'Don't try to move, you'll only open your wounds and make more work for me,' she said softly before continuing.

'I don't know if I can, but I will try my best,' Daena vowed. She wasn't about to give him false hope or empty promises.

Daena knew next to nothing of what Aexim went through to receive all the scars and branding that decorated his skin, but she knew by the weight in his eyes that he had seen far more than anyone his age ought to have seen in a lifetime.

She knew he needed to hear that it wasn't his fault and she told him this. 'How can I tell you this? Because I believe in you, Aexim.' Her other hand moved to rest over his heart. 'I know you're a good person. You are kind and humble. The way you helped me when my hands were injured- And you're the best friend-the only friend I've ever truly had.'

Daena's eyes fell to his lips and she felt this stirring within her that she had not had for quite a few years. It was subtle at first, almost unnoticeable, but as their conversation continued and she defended his character, she recognised it. Without asking for permission, since Renex, her former love, hadn't asked her for permission, she leant in to give him a kiss on the lips. Closing her eyes, she hoped for a good response, but at the same time, didn't expect any.

Despite his attempts to put some space between them so as to collect his scattered thoughts Aexim had little chance of success as Daena kept him firmly in place. Her soft words reminded the berserker that she too would suffer should he act without thinking and thus he remained put and spoke of his concerns.

Daena's vow was immediately put to heart and Aexim gave her a gentle smile. The fact she was honest enough with him not to make any promises was touching and gave him hope that if anyone could help it would be her.

However despite this the berserker was troubled at the discovery and was concerned by his friend's assurances. As much as he wanted to believe her words he knew his actions and knew that by terms of most cultures he would be considered evil. It was with this in mind that he couldn't help but ask why she felt otherwise.

Her words touched him deeply and in silence Aexim bowed his head feeling so unworthy to have someone so wonderful to call a friend. As her hand slipped to his heart Aexim felt it begin to race but was too unfamiliar with his emotions to register why that was. Believing it to be because of her gentle and kind words the berserker slipped his hand over the one resting over his heart and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,' Aexim murmured. 'I don't know what I've ever done to deserve such a wondrous friend but I will never cease to be grateful for you.'

However his admittance was met with a very unexpected response leaving Aexim utterly speechless, though certainly not offended. Confused the berserker blinked before furrowing his brow as he studied her in reply. _Perhaps this is a ritual performed to mark forgiveness?_ Aexim thought to himself. Deciding that this must be the reason he gave a shy but grateful look before leaning in to let his lip touch Daena's. However once their lips met he didn't kiss her but instead nuzzled her nose and then her cheek figuring this was an acceptable reply. Drawing back he gave her a hopeful smile as if to ask if he had performed his side of the ritual properly. Though Aexim had never witness anyone kissing in this fashion he had seen upon occasion people touching cheeks in what appeared to him as though they were rubbing cheeks or noses. The berserker didn't realize that the true gesture was to kiss the air by one's cheek in greeting.

Aexim's words made Daena's heart skip a beat. Unlike Renex, there was a sincerity and truth to Aexim's words that she never felt with Renex. She never knew, until this moment, how false he had been in his proclamations to her. Aexim was a true, real friend, a good, kind-hearted person, and someone whom she was growing to care very much for.

His response to her kiss was unexpected but far from disliked. On the contrary, he was gentle and tentative, nothing like how brash Renex had been, hardly giving her a chance to get used to these new experiences and things between a man and a woman.

Daena mimicked his actions, smiling as she did so and feeling it was more intimate than anything she did with Renex. She then leant in to kiss his lips once more, taking her time as she relished their propinquity and how he tasted. There were no questions in her mind or any doubts; it just felt like the right thing to do.

Aexim felt a shift in Daena's emotions and initially feared that perhaps he had done something wrong. Such rituals were unfamiliar for him and he didn't want offend her but accidently ruining something that was meant to be sacred. But Daena promptly mimicked his actions causing Aexim's cheeks to warm as it made his heart skip a beat and his thoughts grow light with joy. The berserker couldn't understand what it was that he was truly feeling but at the same time was far too contented by it to question it either.

Shyly he reached out to touch her hair not really registering his actions for if he had Aexim would have promptly stopped. He was far too shy to consciously make such a bold gesture. It was a soft and silky as he had imagined it to be and soon his fingers were running through her long locks. It was then that Daena leaned in to kiss his lips. This time Aexim finally understood that he was to respond in kind and with a little hesitation he began to gently kiss her back. However his curiosity was piqued and he wondered just what this represented exactly. Was this a form of communication that was meant for their souls? Was she somehow cleansing him of his crimes through this? Or was there something even deeper to it. Whatever is was the berserker wasn't complaining as the entire experience left him feeling lightheaded with joy and made him feel complete in ways he couldn't hope to explain or truly understand.

Daena loved the feel of his fingers in her hair and once he began to gently kiss her back, she felt as though her heart were beating quicker than normal. This rush of excitement and joy filled her spirit, pleased that he was not pushing her away or objecting to this. She had no idea that Aexim was hardly familiar with this sort of gesture or what it meant.

After a little while, Daena drew away, smiling at him. Though it was early morning, she had not slept at all the night before and was consequently exhausted. She thought now that Aexim was on his way to recovery, she might be able to sleep a few hours before tending to her duties. Daena asked if he could budge up a little so she could rest next to him and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep, holding onto his arm.

A few hours after she was supposed to wake to feed the animals their breakfast and milk others, Daena was still soundly asleep. Luckily, the steward and others who would check up on her duties or come for the berserker were either killed the night before or too afraid to approach the barn to dare enter.

Aexim felt as though this was the happiest moments of his life and though he was hardly skilled the berserker did his best to gently mimic his friend's kisses while hoping he was doing alright. But he could feel her joy and this eased much of his nervous joy and encouraged him to continue gently kissing her as best he could. This was by far one of the most enjoyable rituals he had ever partook of and though he wasn't certain when this _ritual_ could possibly occur again Aexim hoped this wouldn't be the last time they participated in it together.

In time their kisses grew sleepier and when Daena drew away Aexim understood and smiled shyly at her in turn. He hoped she would rest with him as she had done before and at her request he grinned and did his best to give her room. Almost soon as they were comfortable Aexim too promptly drifted to sleep. As before his rest was incredibly peaceful and this time was filled with dreams of Daena and the kisses they shared.

As morning came Aexim slowly shifted awake only to feel Daena's hand on his arm reminding him that she was near. Smiling in contentment he watched her rest and shyly reached out to touch her hair and cheek enjoying how they felt beneath his hcalloused hand. Aexim had no idea the hour of day it was nor did he register the fact his friend had her own duties to fulfill. All he knew was that she needed her rest and he wasn't about to do anything to interrupt it.

Daena's dreams were pleasant ones in which Aexim and she were back in their hometown and she was introducing him to her parents. She didn't realise it was because of her growing desire to spend her life with them as free people, not slaves.

When she awoke, she didn't register how late in the morning it was for she was quite content lying next to her dear friend who still had much recovering to do. Feeling his fingers in her hair brought a smile to her face before she finally opened her eyes. 'Good morning,' she murmured.

Aexim continued to watch her as she rested unaware of her dreams though sensing that she was at peace and not troubled in rest. Feeling contented and at peace with the world the berserker happily continued to play with her hair and touch her cheek feeling as though he could do this for an eternity. But it wasn't long before Daena was stirring awake and at the the sight of her smile Aexim grew shy for it stirred something deep within him that made him wish to partake of the _ritual_ from the night before.

At her sleepy greeting he smiled as he shyly withdrew his hand from her hair uncertain she'd want him to continue. 'I hope your rest was a good one,' Aexim softly asked knowing how tired she was from tending to him the day before. The memory made his cheeks warm as he grew more serious.

'I want to thank you again, for everything. It meant alot to me,' he remarked in sincere tones.

'You're welcome,' Daena replied. Though she missed his touch, she was glad to see that he was doing better.

Tempted as she was to remain with him, she knew she had duties to attend to, firstly to see that he was fed and the stitches she did the night before were still doing all right. However, upon seeing the location of the sun in the sky, she slightly panicked. In a flurry, she explained that she would be back as soon as possible and went straight to do her duties in the stables.

Daena wasn't concerned about anyone questioning her about Aexim, for even if they did, she already worked out in her head what she would say to them about his condition. Once the stables were as they should be, she returned to wash up and fix something for the two of them to eat. She brought the table close to bed so that he wouldn't have to move much more than necessary and apologised for having taken so long.

'I don't want you tearing those stitches,' she explained as she served him his late breakfast personally.

Aexim furrowed his brow in confusion as Daena suddenly scrambled out of bed and informed him she'd be back shortly. Nodding in understanding it only too him a minute to realize she hadn't fed the animals yet and immediately wished he knew how to help her, but in his condition the berserker could barely walk nevermind carry anything or do any sort of labour.

However in her absence he made the effort to depart for the fresher to wash up. It was a painful experience to say the least leaving Aexim to have to pause often and take small steps. But in time he arrived to the fresher and as he washed up the berserker took note for the first time the reflection that stared back at him in the looking glass. He never cared about his looks before and truthfully saw no point to it. Aexim wasn't chosen for his role because of beauty, rather for his strength and rage.

But now as he stared at the image before him the berserker found himself lamenting the fact he wasn't allowed to grow hair, that he couldn't hide his scars or the tattoos. That he was so monsterous in size that he had to scrunch down to properly view his features in the mirror and that his teeth filed to fangs only added to his beast like apperance. Aexim sighed softly upon realizing that it wasn't his appearance that troubled him rather the fact he was concerned as to how it would affect Daena. While he was incredibly grateful for her friendship he wondered why she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him. Or why she wouldn't be hesitant to partake of the wondrous ritual he had experienced with her the night before.

But he knew such thoughts served no purpose but to make him miserable and so Aexim promptly buried them as he slowly returned to the bed for his body now ached profusely leaving him feeling exhausted from his simple journey to the fresher.

Upon Daena's return Aexim grinned as he slowly sat up. Shaking his head to her apologizes he assured her that he understood and hoped she didn't get in trouble for having slept in. As she brought the table close to the bed so he could eat Aexim turned crimson as he admitted to having gone to the fresher to wash up. 'I was as careful as possible,' he added in all sincerity.

Even so he was incredibly grateful to her and couldn't resist another shy smile as he began to eat. Daena had a way of making him feel as though he were the king of the universe and Aexim knew he would never cease to be grateful to her for this as well.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you,' Daena said at his admittance. She was quickly moving the table closer to the bed before serving him and hoped he hadn't torn any stitches. It didn't seem like he did, which was a relief.

'I don't think anyone will bother with us today,' she said, before explaining her experience in the kitchens and how little was said of Aexim. 'You killed one of the stewards, whom they're trying to replace and everyone else is afraid of coming near the stables, so I almost have a day off, maybe more, depending.' She was grinning at the fact he scared everyone away and it gave her free time, even though it was a shame that people were injured and killed. Mainly, she was glad that she wouldn't have to return him to his cage, for it was far more sanitary in her shack.

'I hope you don't mind spending the day with me,' Daena said.

Aexim blushed further as he shook his head. He was relieved she wasn't angry at him for moving about but at the same time was grateful that he was able to do so without her aid. She had done so much for him already that Aexim felt guilty about needing her assistance for anything else despite the fact it was still required.

'Oh it's alright, it's not like I had far to go,' he said with a sheepish smile. At her next words he furrowed his brow in curiosity but remained silent as she spoke about the events in the kitchen. Aexim was relieved to know that they would be left alone today though when Daena admitted that he killed one of the stewards he bowed his head feeling ashamed of his actions though he remembered none of them.

However while he was troubled by his actions Aexim couldn't deny that he was glad Daena was given an impromptu day off as a result and soon he was meeting her gaze once more as he gave her another shy smile. The thought of being able to spend the day with his dearest friend was a wondrous thought indeed and his eyes lit up at the thought.

'I was about to ask you the same,' the berserker lightly teased before growing more serious as his expression softened. 'I can't think of anything more wonderful than spending time with my dearest friend,' Aexim said in sincere tones.

Daena smiled and shook her head as she took his hand. 'I feel the same way,' she replied, giving it a squeeze.

The only time Daena ever had off was when she was terribly ill a few years ago and even then it was only until she was back on her feet and able to walk. Her duties were never cut down or diminished in any way even when she was recovering. Today was the first time since before she was taken away from her childhood home that she had free time.

Daena talked with Aexim about anything and everything, getting to know him better and the more she learnt, the more she wanted to know. After she tended to the animals and returned with their supper that evening, her thoughts turned to how much she cared about her friend, whom she unknowingly was beginning to fall in love with.

She checked his healing wounds, singing softly in his native tongue as she did so, though probably not getting all of the words correct. Once she was satisfied with this, she kissed him again. 'I'm glad you're healing well, Aexim,' she said, not knowing what else needed to be said besides this. Her cheeks reddened.

Aexim turned crimson to Daena's smile and gentle reply. He liked the way her hand felt in his own and as she squeezed it the berserker gave a sheepish smile in answer.

The day was a wondrous one for Aexim whom like Daena had never really known a moment's rest. Just being able to speak freely with his dearest friend about everything and anything was so enjoyable that it was only too easy to forget their situation and that he was far from well. It was only when he tried to get up to get something to drink -for he was parched- that Aexim was reminded of his current condition and was forced to have Daena assist him.

The berserker loved hearing about Daena's life, of what little she could recall of her home and what she enjoyed in life. It seemed there was no end of the subjects to discuss and the more she opened up to him the more Aexim found himself wanting to get to know her further. Though he was unaware of his growing feelings for her the berserker knew without question that she was only person he wanted to ever spend any time with and hoped their friendship would never end.

In her absence Aexim waited with much patience imagining all the things he wanted to ask her about and all the different things they could discuss. He wondered as well when he was more healed if there could be a way for them to spend some time outdoors. Aexim then wondered if Daena would enjoy watching the stars as much as he used to when he was forced to camp outside with his former masters.

Upon her return he smiled marking his eagerness to see her again -though they had been apart for only a short while it felt much longer to the healing berserker. Falling silent he watched in patience as she overlooked his wounds while closing his eyes and relishing the sound of her voice singing. Though her dialect was a little lacking it was hardly noticed by Aexim who had completely lost himself to the sound of her voice. It was only when he felt her lips against his own that his thoughts returned to the pressent once more. Shyly kissing her back the berserker studied her curiously as she spoke as his cheeks too flushed.

'It is only because I have such a wonderful friend caring for me,' he shyly replied before growing even more sheepish as his curiosity got the better of him.

'I was wondering,' he began as his cheeks lit up further. 'This ritual we shared last night, and again just now -when is it appropriate to partake of it? I mean when am I permitted to perform this ritual with you?' he asked shyly as he motioned to their lips marking the meaning behind said ritual. 'I admit I'm not familar with it and I don't want to ruin things or offend you with my ignorance,' he concluded shyly.

Daena smiled at her friend's kind words, but then he was questioning her about a ritual that she wasn't sure of. At first, she thought he was referring to the ritual that the priests tried to perform on him which inevitably caused the wounds he received.

Once she understood what he was referring, she gasped, 'Oh...no, no you're not offending me at all. I didn't think-I mean, it's not a ritual of any sort or anything...at least I didn't intend it to be...'

She bowed her head, blushing madly as she tried to work up the courage to explain herself, thinking he already knew. 'I'm sorry, it's just that I...well I kissed you because I care for you...quite a lot...and I wanted to show you how I feel for you...'

Aexim gave a soft sigh of relief at Daena's assurances before furrowing his brow in curiosity at her further explanation. As she bowed her head Aexim wondered if his innocent question had been so appropriate after all. He didn't mean to embarrass her, though he couldn't deny that he was pleased to know this wasn't a ritual meaning he could do this with her whenever they liked.

But as she further explained herself Aexim's smile widened though his cheeks promptly grew red as her words resonated deep within him. Feeling a rush of joy that couldn't be fully understood because of his naivity Aexim found himself resisting the urge to pull her into a bear hug and kissing her entire face. His friend was obviously embarrassed by this admittance and the berserker wanted to show her that he wasn't offended by her words and in reality was more than touched by them.

Gently he touched her cheeks as he tried to get Daena to look at him once more.

'There is no need to apologize for I care alot for you too. I'm so grateful to you for showing me this, through your actions and your words. I would have never known what it was like to care for another had it not been for you,' he admitted in shy tones.

When Aexim cupped her face in his hands, Daena finally found the courage to look into his blue eyes. His words filled her heart with insurmountable joy, just as the feelings she sensed from him caused her to tear up. It was such a shame that he had not know gentleness and caring since he was ripped away from his family.

'I am honoured to be able to share this with you, Aexim,' she murmured. 'I am thankful that I can express my feelings for you in this way in addition to words and actions.'

As her amber eyes met his own Aexim gave another shy smile. Though he was conscious of himself the berserker wasn't ashamed of his feelings though he had yet to understand how deep they were.

Daena's murmured reply however caused his heart to swell in joy and soon he found himself no longer able to resist as he leaned in to kiss Daena's lips in reply.

It was the first time that Aexim took the initiative to kiss her and Daena's heart beat faster in response as she kissed him back. As much as she wanted to take things further, Daena was conscious of his wounds and the last thing she wanted was to ruin their day and now evening together by hurting him. Daena found, however, that she really enjoyed kissing him and hoped this meant that they would be able to do so more often.

As much as she enjoyed exchanging stories with him earlier, she also enjoyed this type of communication as well. Soon enough, she was curled up beside him, exchanging slower, deeper kisses, as she subtly instructed him of the places and ways in which he could touch her.

Kissing Daena left the berserker feeling complete in ways he couldn't hope to fully understand. It was as though their very spirits were speaking a thousand words each one with more importance than the last. While he couldn't consciously register his love for his best friend his heart knew better and soon Aexim discovered even more emotions he never knew he was capable of feeling while sharing languid kisses with Daena.

The subtle exploration wasn't lost on the berserker who couldn't deny that this was enjoyable as well. Though his cheeks grew rosy as he was concerned about offending Daena in the end he soon understood that she would stop him if something bothered her. So with shy but loving fingers Aexim gently explored Daena's body feeling as though he was partaking of something incredibly sacred and enjoying it all the more for it.

This sort of communication was something he didn't truly understand but was on the verge of finding out and soon. But in this moment such thoughts were the last thing on his mind as all he wanted to do was enjoy his dearest friend's presence and have her enjoy his as well.

Daena both appreciated and deeply enjoyed how gently Aexim went about exploring her body. She returned it in kind, though she was extremely concerned about hurting Aexim, especially since his wounds were far from healed. Even so, it was hard not to lose herself in his kiss and cautious, loving touch.

If Daena had her way, she would spend every night like this and hoped they would be able to do this all the time. As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, her thoughts were in the clouds, imagining all sorts of wonderful futures which she would not remember upon waking but would haunt her subconscious until they were made known to her.

With Aexim, she would soon come to realise, she felt safe and even moreso, home.

The entire experience was incredibly enjoyable for Aexim who was both humbled and touched by Daena's gentle administrations. She made him feel as though he were whole again, as though the past were nothing more than a memory, that he now belonged in a universe that consisted only of them and this blissful moment of joy.

But as much as Aexim wanted to do this for an eternity his body was healing and in time like Daena the berserker grew sleepy and eventually drifted to rest in the arms of his dearest friend. His fingers were still entangled in her hair and his lips almost brushing against hers while his other hand held her tightly. Such wondrous dreams he had never known as images of Daena and the village he recalled as a boy filled his thoughts leaving him feeling as though he had finally found his home. 


	7. Making Plans

As the weeks wore on and Daena and Aexim grew more used to each other, Daena began wondering what sort of life this would be if they were to have children. Each time they made love, she couldn't help thinking about it. As much as she wanted children and knew that Aexim felt the same way, she knew this was not the sort of life she would want for their child. She didn't know that she was already pregnant and such things would not stay hidden for long.

The queen began enquiring more about her secret weapon and had people checking up on his progress more frequently and at varying times of day. Daena was unaware of this and of the fact that one of her servants spotted Daena kissing Aexim in his cage. It was hard to resist kissing Aexim every chance she got and there were times when they were nearly caught by the new steward, but it was the servant reporting to the queen that was the most dangerous.

This servant informed the queen what she witnessed and it caused Queen Mareel to think of other uses for the _beast_ than merely fighting her enemies. It was for this reason that she told the steward to bring the secret weapon to her bedchamber sometime before week's end.

'What?' asked Daena, in shock at the news. 'But isn't he _volatile_?' she argued. 'Why would the queen request such a thing?'

'I don't know, but I'm sure if there's a problem, you will be required to help,' the steward informed her.

This steward was a kinder man than the previous one and Daena appreciated his opinions and respect for her. Daena shook her head, still trying to comprehend the situation. 'By the end of the week?'

'Yes,' the steward replied, nodding. 'She wanted me to tell you to train him properly before then,' he concluded with a hint of remorse, knowing what that entailed. He didn't think of the beast as anything more than an animal and felt sorry for Daena.

Daena's eyes filled with tears because she knew this meant Queen Mareel was referring to her previous lover, whom slept with her and then was lost to the queen. Queen Mareel intended to take Aexim from her as well.

The steward assumed her tears were for the task she had to perform before the beast was taken to the queen and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, briefly giving it a squeeze before leaving her alone with the animals.

'By the end of the week,' she repeated sadly before going over to Aexim's cell. She let herself in and couldn't help crying as she unlocked his restraints.

The days fled by as did the weeks but Aexim hardly paid it any heed as he was so thankful to have Daena by his side. Every moment spent with his beloved was like a dream come true for Aexim who relished the company of his life mate. He was unaware of the dangers posed by their presence together and was blissfully ignorant to the fact they had been caught kissing upon a few occasions.

While thoughts of escape had occurred to him upon occasion it was nothing serious as Aexim knew the dangers involved and didn't want to do anything that could place Daena's life at risk. But deep down he also knew that part of his reluctance to leave was due in part to the fact he was so happy to have Daena that it didn't matter where they were so long as they had each other. However like Daena the berserker longed for children and knew that if they were to give their child the life they deserve they would have to do so outside the walls of the Queen's palace. Though Aexim never spoke of it there was a part of him that believed such a dream would never come to pass for he had been given more than he knew he deserved. While he was not a religious man he knew enough to know that one must never be greedy when it came to such gifts. Even if they could never have children he would never cease to be grateful for his beloved Daena, whom was in Aexim's mind the greatest gift of all.

But on this day such thoughts of children and escape were the last thing on his mind as he felt Daena's presence approaching. He grinned at the sight of her and waited eagerly and with much impatience to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips. But it soon faded at the sight of her tears. Immediately concerned for Daena the berserker swiftly touched her cheeks as she wept while unlocking his restraints.

'Daena, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Who hurt you? What happened?' he swiftly asked feeling his heart ache for her and wanting nothing more than to ease her sorrow. Once his restraints were unlocked he swiftly drew her into his arms as he ran his fingers through her dark hair hoping it would help sooth her even a little.

Daena couldn't speak at his questions and just shook her head before falling into his embrace. His touch and caring concern helped ease a little of her anxiety, but also served to remind her of the news. 'Aexim...' she said between her tears. 'The queen...she-she said-'

She held him tightly, struggling to find the courage to admit what she truly feared as an outcome of all of this. 'I never told you about-'

Daena shook her head again, pulling back and touching his cheek. 'Aexim...please just tell me you'll never forget me.'

Aexim had no idea what was troubling Daena and as she attempted to explain herself the berserker only grew more confused. Furrowing his brow he silently played with her hair as he caressed her cheek, letting his brow touch her forehead.

'It's okay my love, words can wait. I'm not going anywhere,' he gently whispered in soothing tones before studying her in pained silence as she drew back and touched his cheek. Her final words confused him and filled him with a terrifying sense of fear. What was that supposed to mean? Was the queen planning to kill her? Was this what this was about?

'Daena of course I'd never forget you. You're my life mate, my goddess -my love,' he gently assured her. As much as he wanted to know what had happened Aexim wasn't about to pressure her into speaking, it was obvious Daena was incredibly troubled by this and he didn't want to add to her stress.

Daena caught her breath as she tried to explain what she had heard while dealing with her own emotions about the possibilities this situation presented. She was so thankful to be here in his arms, even if there were only a few days left.

For a moment, she allowed herself to comforted by his presence and strong arms around her. His words aided in her courage to speak. Looking into his eyes, she admitted, 'The queen wishes you to be taken to her chambers...before the weekend...and...she'll be expecting you to...' Her tears were still flowing and she couldn't help it.

'Aexim, she will be wanting you to...do things that you and I have been doing together because we love each other,' she finally admitted, feeling ashamed to even think about it.

Holding her close Aexim did his best to help sooth his beloveds fears and troubled thoughts. He was patient and knew when Daena was ready to speak she would.

But as her amber gaze met his own Aexim furrowed his brow as he studied her in gentle concern as his fingers caressed her cheek and wiped away her tears. Her explanation made little sense to him and when she finally admitted what it was that the queen sought to do to him Aexim's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

'But why? I don't understand, I don't love her, I don't even like her!' he exclaimed in disbelief knowing that queen saw him as nothing mroe than a beast which made this discovery even more confusing. However Aexim could feel Daena's shame and her sorrow and this made his heart ache for her. The thought that anyone would want him to betray or hurt his life mate filled Aexim with disgust and sorrow for his beloved. He didn't care who Mareel was and decided right then and there that this was the final insult.

'I'm not doing it. I don't give a damn what she says or who she is, I'm not doing it.' he remarked in deadly calm tones. 'You are my goddess, my queen. Not this wretched witch and I refuse to give to her what already belongs to you,' he growled feeling protective of his beloved.

'She'll just have to find someone else to call her own because it will not be me,' Aexim stated in dark tones. Falling silent then the berserker recalled his daydreams of before and furrowing his brow he realized for the first time that it could no longer remain just a dream. It was time for them to leave.

'Daena, I think its time we consider getting out of this place. There is nothing here for us and now it would seem our very relationship is about to be sacrificed and for what? A queen's ignorance?'

Daena began to breathe easier in her beloved's arms which gave her the strength to tell him the horrible news. His gentle touch and patience added to her reluctance to tell him what the queen desired of him. The last thing she wanted was for him to turn away from her, to be with the queen, and then possibly to be killed if he did not please her.

'I don't know,' she said, tears continuing to spill down her cheeks even after he wiped them away.

'But she will kill you, Aexim!' Daena pleaded. 'If you don't go to her and do as she asks-' she said, believing this is what happened to her former love, a man who never even loved her in return though she did not know this. 'She will kill you!'

She was so frightened for him and it wasn't until he suggested they leave that hope returned to her. 'Leave?' she repeated as though it was a holy word.

Aexim gently assured Daena as best he could that no woman would ever steal his heart or have his body save for his dearest beloved as he tried to wipe away her tears.

At her pleading Aexim frowned feeling disgust at the queen for making such an outragous demand. In silence he shook his head as his expression grew determined and dark. 'She will do no such thing. If it comes to that I will kill her first.'

But the matter did encourage his fears, not for himself but for the safety of his beloved and this gave Aexim the courage to face what he knew should have been done long ago. Daena's reaction to his suggestion caused the berserker to nod in silent agreement.

'We'll have to plan and figure out where we can go and how to get away without being noticed,' he admitted in serious tones before giving Daena a gentle smile. 'But I know we can do this and before you know this horrible place will be nothing more than a distant memory.'

Daena's face lit up. 'You want to leave with me?' She beamed at the thought. 'I have always dreamt of living in a small village with you...with our children running around in the garden...

'Could you live a farming existence, Aexim? Or a herder's? I don't want to be a burden on you...' Her large auburn eyes studied his blue orbs with all the hope and love that she held for him.

For the moment, the threat of Mareel was in the distant future as their plans to run away were being forged.

Aexim smiled as he nodded to Daena's question before relaxing as he held her close. Her dreams mirrored his own and the berserker gave a contented sigh at her words. 'I'd love that,' he admitted as he kissed her cheek.

At her question and her watchful gaze Aexim grew a bit sheepish as he smiled at her. 'I don't know how to farm or herd but I'd like to learn,' he said in hopeful tones. 'You'd never be a burden to me Daena, your the greatest thing that has happened to me,' he said in sincere tones as he touched her cheek.

'Not a day goes by when I don't find myself thanking the higher powers for placing you in my life,' Aexim said softly. 'I don't know where I'd be without you.'

'I don't know much about it either,' Daena admitted, 'but I am familiar with farming animals!'

Perhaps this idea was far more feasible than just a pleasant dream. The thought was uplifting and filled her with a renewed vigour. She jumped up and threw her arms about his neck at his proclamation. She didn't care if the whole galaxy knew. 'I love you!' she cried before kissing him soundly on the lips.

Daena knew that together they would come up with a great plan and escape Queen Mareel. She just hoped that they would finalize it before the evening he was due in the queen's chambers.

Aexim grinned at Daena's words as he began to play with her hair. 'With your talents with animals and my strength its certain we'll be able to herd and maybe we'll even figure out this farming. But it doesn't matter because the future will ours,' he said in thoughtful contented tones.

But like Daena the idea was almost too good to be real and the more he considered it the more excited he became. Soon they would no longer have to hide their love, soon the entire universe would know that Daena was his goddess and he was her beloved. As though sensing his thoughts Daena promptly threw her arms around him and proclaimed her love causing Aexim to beam in joy as he eagerly kissed her back as he held her close.

'How I love you Daena!' he purred in humble joy.

The great plan require much planning and Aexim hoped they would be ready in time to depart before he would be forced to Mareel's chambers. Unfortunately reality wasn't so kind and with his missions and training there was little time left to Aexim to plan with Daena nevermind properly visit her. It was a troubling thought but he had faith that they would find a way around it.

Daena spent every free moment she had planning where they would go and how they would sneak away from the palace. Unfortunately, Aexim was now late arriving back in his cage and there were some nights she had to eat supper alone and while he ate, she collapsed from exhaustion. Daena was unaware that it was because of the little life growing within her that wore her out so quickly these days.

Soon enough, the steward was informing Daena that Aexim would be taken to Her Majesty's chambers. Daena didn't care that the steward was witness to her tears or the fact that she hugged Aexim in front of him. It seemed there was no avoiding this. Though she knew he was nothing like her former love, Daena was still afraid for him, knowing he could be put to death for refusing the queen. She felt so helpless.

Aexim did his best to help Daena in whatever way he could but it would seem his masters felt otherwise and soon it was difficult to see his beloved at all nevermind discuss their plans. But he promptly noticed that she was growing increasingly weaker and was prone to falling asleep upon occasion before he even had a chance to finish his meal. To say it frightened him was an understatement as the berserker began to fear the health of his beloved though he didn't speak of his fears. Believing this to be because her masters were overworking her Aexim held onto the hope that once they escaped she would soon recover. But for now he forced himself to bury his fears while spending long hours gently rubbing her back as she rested. He prayed that it was just exhaustion and not something more serious.

But time soon ran out and as loathed as Aexim was to part ways with his beloved the berserker knew better than to resist lest htey hurt Daena because of it. But as she hugged him Aexim closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and held her near.

'My heart and body belongs to you Daena, no one else. If she cannot understand this, then I will do whatever is necessary to show her,' he murmured in tones so soft that only Daena could hear before Aexim was forced to part ways with Daena.

The journey to the queen's chambers was a somber one and Aexim was both guarded and edgy as he forced to bow before Mareel who watched him with mischievous eyes that did little to hide her lust. The berserker felt his skin crawl and though he hadn't known fear since his days as a youngling when he felt her eyes roving over his body Aexim was promptly reminded of it again.

Aexim did his best to help Daena in whatever way he could but it would seem his masters felt otherwise and soon it was difficult to see his beloved at all nevermind discuss their plans. But he promptly noticed that she was growing increasingly weaker and was prone to falling asleep upon occasion before he even had a chance to finish his meal. To say it frightened him was an understatement as the berserker began to fear the health of his beloved though he didn't speak of his fears. Believing this to be because her masters were overworking her Aexim held onto the hope that once they escaped she would soon recover. But for now he forced himself to bury his fears while spending long hours gently rubbing her back as she rested. He prayed that it was just exhaustion and not something more serious.

But time soon ran out and as loathed as Aexim was to part ways with his beloved the berserker knew better than to resist lest htey hurt Daena because of it. But as she hugged him Aexim closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and held her near.

'My heart and body belongs to you Daena, no one else. If she cannot understand this, then I will do whatever is necessary to show her,' he murmured in tones so soft that only Daena could hear before Aexim was forced to part ways with Daena.

The journey to the queen's chambers was a somber one and Aexim was both guarded and edgy as he forced to bow before Mareel who watched him with mischievous eyes that did little to hide her lust. The berserker felt his skin crawl and though he hadn't known fear since his days as a youngling when he felt her eyes roving over his body Aexim was promptly reminded of it again.

At Mareel's orders Aexim hesitated briefly as his understanding of her language was limited. But he soon realized what she meant and did as he was asked. A servant approached him and forced the band onto his wrist cutting his flesh and bending the beautiful band out of shape. Aexim swallowed as he kept his gaze lowered and his jaw clenched. All his life he was used to being regarded as a beast, a monster and a nightmare, then later in Daena's loving embrace as a man, but never had Aexim ever been seen as a piece of raw flesh to be consumed. It was unnerving and despite Mareel's small stature Aexim found himself terrified of her. She was in his mind the abomination, not him; she was the nightmare, the beast and now he was her prey.

As the servants left he couldnt' help but look back at them with longing wishing he could leave as well but that was not for Aexim to decide. He stiffened and shrank back as Mareel removed his garb and closed his eyes praying to keep his wits about him and praying not to lose himself to his panic lest Daena be hurt as a result. His eyes only snapped open in shock when he felt her leg wrap around his own just before her lips met his throat.

However it wasn't until she tried to slip her hands where they did not belong that his steely resolve to refrain from losing control of his fears slipped away. A frightened whimper escaped his lips and swiftly his hand yanked hers away from his privates before crushing all of her bones in it. Immediately he pushed her away with much force before grabbing his clothes and racing out of the chambers in a blind panic. Anyone who tried to stop him was immediately killed.

Barreling into Daena's shack the berserker said not a word but the panic was clear on his features as he promptly tore into his clothes before moving to pull her into his now shaking arms before burying his face into her hair.

'We have to go...We have to go now I can't stay here, not with her near please tell me we can now,' he whimpered.

The whole time Aexim was away, Daena couldn't think straight, let alone properly tend to her duties. She forced herself to eat something for dinner, even though she didn't really feel like eating. Afterwards, she paced, wishing there was something she could do, but knowing she had no say.

Mareel screeched hideously as her bones snap and were crushed under the weight of the berserker's grip. She fell to the floor atop her gown, crying out in agony and demanding her servants return.

Daena's attention snapped to the door as Aexim barrelled in. 'Aexim!' she exclaimed as dressed and swiftly enveloped her in his arms. She stroked his back, assuring him everything was all right, even though she was far from certain.

'OK,' she replied softly, nodding. 'We can go now.' Daena kissed his cheek.

Mareel quickly informed her staff and security that the beast escaped and she demanded they detain him. She didn't want him killed for he was still her secret weapon, but she wanted him confined.

Aexim continued to babble on about wanting to escape as the panic flood his thoughts but soon Daena was able to calm him down with her gentle touch and loving assurances. Holding onto her tightly the berserker eventually was able to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. As Daena agreed that they could go now Aexim gave a shaky sigh as he gently leaned itno her kiss on the cheek.

'Thank-you. I'm sorry I don't know- I was just-' his cheeks warmed as he bowed his head in shame. 'I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life,' Aexim admitted quietly before growing practical.

'We better move and swiftly I'm certain the queen is going hunt me down now,' he said without realizing he had just shuddered at the mention of her name.

She kissed his cheek again in understanding before grabbing the one satchel she owned and filling it with what she thought would tide them over for a little while. Daena then took his hand and with a nod, indicated they were ready to leave.

Meanwhile, the guards were already on their way and the clanking of their armour was enough warning.

Daena freed all of the animals in the stables and took one of the larger beasts of burden for the two of them to ride away and she held tightly to Aexim as they fled, leaving the palace grounds and the queen behind.

Aexim smiled in reply to her kiss and moved to help her collect what Daena felt was necessary. With her hand in his own the berserker said not a word as Daena silently announced it was time.

He never did look back even with the guards closing the distance and only paused to help his beloved release the animals in the stables, as their freedom was also deserved.

Though Aexim knew little of riding animals he knew enough from observation to understand the basics of riding. Though he was far from perfect in his skills it didn't matter as the beast recognized Daena –or rather the peace she exuded- and it cooperated without hesitation. Together the berserker and his maiden departed the dark fortress to a new life that until now had been but a dream.

It was not only because she wished to free the animals, but also because it would ease their escape by diverting the guard's attention to the fleeing animals, not solely on the berserker. It would not be for a few days afterwards that they noticed Daena had left as well.

Though Aexim would beg to differ, Daena thought he was a natural in controlling this beast of burden, unaware of how her presence affected the animals reception to the large berserker. Daena assured him when he asked that they would be able to continue on for a little while longer at top speed.

They continued on and on until the sun was coming up. She didn't know that this method of escape was not the best for the life she carried. The beast slowed, but was persistent. Daena fell asleep and almost slipped off.

Everything happened so swiftly for Aexim who was only too grateful for Daena's gentle support and guidance. Though he was nervous about handling such a beast without any training his beloved knew just what to say to ease his fears and ultimately the beast of burden's as well.

It wasn't until the sun began to rise that Aexim allowed the beast to slow down a little knowing that if he pushed it too hard it would collapse from exhaustion. Now with the threat for the moment behind them the berserker began to properly take in his surroundings with the intent of finding them a place where they could rest even for a little while. He was only too aware of Daena's weakened state -which he believed was from her master's working her so hard- and knew she would need her rest and soon.

As if sensing his thoughts the petite woman began to doze off and almost lost her balance in the process giving Aexim quite a scare as he caught her in time. Deciding then and there it was time they camped out no matter the weather or the location the berserker gently caused the beast to slow down as he guided it into a rather dense forest. It wasn't his first choice for a resting point but he knew the trees would act as a much needed distraction.

Once they were well within the forest Aexim stopped the horse and swiftly clambered off of it before gently helping Daena off of it as well. It was only then that he sensed the sharp pain in his wrist -brought on by the bracer that was cutting into his flesh and felt hte ache of his legs having been riding the beast of burden for so long.

'How are you feeling?' he gently asked as he helped Daena off the creature's back. Given his own aches Aexim could only imagine how battered Daena had to have felt.

Daena only awoke when Aexim was helping her from their transport's back. She slipped her arms around him, leaning into him as she opened her eyes. 'Hmmm sleepy,' she murmured.

Pulling back slightly, she gazed up at him. 'How are you, my love?' she asked, far more concerned about his state of being. After all, he had been through a lot and the queen had hardly been kind to him. Even so, Daena was glad he didn't go through with it, and that his heart still belonged to her. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost him to the queen.

Taking in their surroundings, she immediately went to help them make a makeshift place for them to rest, even though the sun was coming up. At least the trees would supply some shade for them.

Aexim gave Daena a gentle smile to her murmured words though his eyes were filled with the lingering concern of having barely been able to catch her fall. 'That much I figured,' he semi-teased before growing more serious as he explained. 'You almost fell off a little while ago, gave me quite a scare,' he admitted as he touched her cheek his eyes unable to hide the concern in them to the memory.

At her question the berserker just shook his head as he gave her a loving smile. 'Much better now that we've finally escaped that wretched place,' he admitted gently before adding as he drew her into another hug. 'And even more so at the fact you are here with me to enjoy my first days of freedom.'

Aexim was quick to prepare a place for his beloved to rest despite her insistance to help him. In the end despite attempting to argue the point that she was exhausted and needed some sleep Aexim was promptly reminded that his beloved could be just as stubborn as he was. As such he finally gave in but ensured that she didn't over exert herself as their masters had done enough of that to her already. Daena didn't need to add to it by doing it to herself. But in time a temporary sleeping arrangment was made and soon the berserker was laying out a blanket for them to rest on and another to sleep under. It was only then that he was reminded of the pain in his wrist brought on by the band that cut his flesh.

Frown he struggled to take it off but it was firm in place as the flesh around it had grown swollen from the damage caused when they first put it on him.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Daena immediately apologised, though she hadn't been aware nor would she have been able to prevent her near fall. However after she asked of him, she was reminded of the gift given them as a consequence: their freedom. Daena, though exhausted, was incredibly happy to also be free of the palace, but even happier to be with her beloved. After their hug, she stood on her tiptoes with the intention of kissing him, for the first time as free people.

Once their bed was finished, Daena was quick to lie down, insisting that she would only need to rest her eyes for a little while, though in truth she needed a much lengthier sleep. Though she was always very concerned about Aexim, she was too exhausted to even notice the band that decorated his swollen wrist or the fact he struggled to remove it. Instead, she fell into a deep, relieved sleep.

At midday, a caravan of traders headed through the woods on a path near enough to their resting place to startle their beast, who though was not tied up, remained near to his caregiver out of loyalty. This was something that Queen Mareel failed to realise about a good portion of her creatures in the stables: that they would remain without being held captive if their mistress loved and treated them well. The traders called out to the couple out of good will, unaware that the man was the infamous berserker and destroyer of life.

Aexim just gave Daena a loving smile as he touched her cheek and shook his head. 'My love there is no need to apologize. It's been a long day for us all I'm just glad your alright,' he admitted in sincere tones.

As Aexim drew her into a hug he couldn't help but grin as Daena stood up on her tiptoes just as he was leaning down to kiss her lips. As always she knew his heart desire and being able to share this moment of love -as free people was almost overwhelming.

But soon reality returned and as their temporary bed was set up Aexim was quick to tuck Daena in despite her wish to rest only for a bit. He was grateful to be able to help in what way he could to ensure she received her much deserved rest and silently began to play with her long hair until his wrist hurt so much that he was forced to tend to it.

Clawing desperately at it Aexim frowned and struggled not to whimper in pain lest he awaken Daena who was sleeping soundly by his side. The process was a long one filled with much struggle but in the end he managed and with a wince and soft curse he finally tore it off his now bloodied flesh watching in pained silence as it landed with a soft thud at his feet. Despite the reason he was forced to wear it Aexim couldn't deny how well crafted it was and how beautiful it was as well. However the thought was a passing one as he knew he had to clean his wound lest it became infected.

Fortunately there was a stream nearby for Aexim to tend to his wound and soon he was able to wash off most of the blood and using a piece of one of the blankets he wrapped it up before washing the band of its blood. Upon cleaning it and reshaping it so it was round once more Aexim decided that perhaps Daena would like it. Though it was too big for her wrist he thought it would look quite lovely on her arm and he smiled to the thought before silently joining her in rest.

Aexim awoke to the sound of the beast stomping its feet and squealing softly as though alerting its caregiver of the company that was passing by. Stirring awake he took in his surroundings and at the sight of the traders furrowed his brow in concern uncertain what to make of them. His understanding of their language was limited as he was still learning but Aexim knew enough to know they meant no harm.

However the words would not come as his heart only had the strength to speak to his beloved and his beloved only. As such he shyly whispered Daena's name as he tried to gently wake her so as to alert her to the company they had. Though he felt they had enough supplies to last a while Aexim trusted that Daena had a better understanding of these things and knew she would know if they needed more supplies and how to go about getting some from the traders.

When Daena awoke to Aexim's whisper, she thought that they were in her shack and it was a little disorienting to realise that not only were they not in the shack, they were outside somewhere and it was noon. Once she got ahold of their location and was processing his words, she leapt to her feet.

'Oh, traders!' Daena said though her voice was a little scratchy because she was quite thirsty. 'Don't worry,' she said to Aexim, giving him a kiss. 'They seem friendly,' she said, sensing them through the Force.

After speaking to the traders, who were kind souls, it seemed they were not too far from a village. Even though she had nothing to give them of value, one of the women gave her a small basket of fruits and other items of food. Daena politely thanked the woman and her mate for the directions given as well as the name of a person who would be willing to put them up for the night.

Daena informed her beloved of the good news. After their breakfast, or rather early lunch, they were on their way to the village and to seek out this mysterious person who was said to willingly put up guests.

Daena smiled the entire way as though she had a secret she wasn't telling anyone. The truth was that she was incredibly happy that they were free, but also that she sensed another Force signature, so very near to her own and Aexim's as well, but slightly different.

Aexim chuckled at Daena's reaction though he gave her an apologetic smile as if to say he didn't mean to startle her. At her scratchy voice he furrowed his brow and immediately went to get Daena some water from one of the wineskins.

AT her assurances and kiss Aexim nodded in silent understand as his once guarded gaze relaxed to the sight of the caravan. Though he spoke not a word to the traders personally Aexim trusted Daena implicitly and knew she was right about the caravan.

The people were kind and the berserker was touched by their generosity and hospitality towards them and upon hearing the good news Aexim's eyes lit up in joy. It would seem they were closer to achieving their dream than he could have imagined. As they departed for the village Aexim held onto Daena tightly while handing the beast with slightly more ease. Daena seemed to be in an extra cheery mood and though Aexim did not know the true reason for this he was pleased to know his beloved was looking much healthier today from her rest and the proper meal. He imagined her joy about being free, and about starting a new life mirrored his own and there were many times the berserker lost himself to the overwhelming luck of their situation couldn't help but eagerly kiss her cheek or give her a gentle squeeze.

'I still can't believe this is real Daena,' he murmured as they entered the village. 'We are finally able to be together a free people,' Aexim breathed in joy. 'Now you and I my love can finally live the life we always wanted.'

Daena beamed and kissed him before they met up with the elderly old couple who graciously took them into their home. Though Aexim said not a word to them, they gave him some clothing befitting the people of the village, even altering it to accommodate his height. Daena asked about seeing a midwife and told Aexim of her intentions, though not giving away her surprise as she wanted to be certain first. She also wanted to know more about her condition so that she would not make any mistakes.

The elderly couple did their best to explain things about their village and customs to the silent former berserker with hand gestures, signs, pictures and pointing while he awaited Daena's return.

Though she wanted the entire world to know, Daena also wanted to tell Aexim the good news first and asked, 'May I speak with you in private?' She was beaming ear to ear as she took his hand and led him outside.

'Guess what?' she said, grinning broadly, hardly able to contain her excitement.

The elderly couple were equally hospitable and generous leaving Aexim feeling both humbled and touched by their kindness. Though he was more than willing to accept the garbs given to him the elderly woman was quickly to alter it to ensure it comfortably fit his size. Blushing deeply he bowed in polite gratitude a gesture he had seen his former masters do amongst themselves often.

When Daena requested to see a healer Aexim grew concerned and fearful but Daena's assurances eased a little of his concerns. In the end the berserker believed she was concerned about her health because of how hard their former masters worked her and wanted to ensure the exhaustion woudl pass.

As he waited for his beloved's return Aexim found himself entertained by the elder couple whose language he wasn't entirely familiar with. They were most gracious and patient doing their best to explain to him a bit abou the village Aexim hoped in time would become their home. Though he remained silent he would nod in reply to their words or furrow his brow in confusion or shake his head if he didn't understand. While he had only met them the beserker decided he liked them and hoped that one day Daena and himself would be able to call them friends.

Upon Daena's return Aexim could feel her joy pouring from her and immediatley grew curious. He knew nothing of children or childbirth and thus when Daena pulled him aside and asked him to guess the news Aexim didn't know where to begin. 'What is it? You practically beaming Daena please don't make me guess!' he practically begged with excited curiosity.

Daena paused only to catch her breath as she exclaimed, 'We're going to have a baby!' She squeezed hand tightly as she was nearly jumping for joy and unable to contain her excitement.

She then rattled off all the details she had learnt from the healer, admitting that she hadn't been sure until it was confirmed, but also mentioning how she was first suspicious about it. 'And that's why I've been so tired recently because this little one has been taking a lot out of me,' she concluded, her cheeks flushing slightly. 'It's so perfect...such perfect timing as though the gods are shining down on us, Aexim.'

Her eyes filled with tears of joy. 'Oh Aexim, how I love you...' she said softly, touching his cheek.

Her announcement was almost too wondrous to be believed and for a moment Aexim could only stare at her in disbelieving joy. But her excitement was real and soon he was lifting her up in his arms and twirling her around as he covered her in kisses.

'We're going to have a baby! My beloved this is real! we're going to be a family!' he cheered in joy before promptly coming to his senses as he sheepishly set her back on her feet. He didn't wish to frighten their little one with too much movement and was soon shyly apologizing to it.

Aexim listened intently as she filled him on the details feeling as though he were going to burst from joy. This couldn't have happened at more perfect moment and he was just thrilled beyond belief to know they were really going to be parents. As she admitted to the reasons for her exhaustion Aexim softly chuckled as his eyes drifted to her petite torso.

'Little one you must go easy on your poor ama,' he lovingly teased before his eyes returned to Daena's once more and were now shining with joy and love. Gently touching her cheeks his expression softened as she spoke words of love to him. 'My dearest beloved, how I love you,' he murmured in sincerity as he leaned in t kiss her lips. Never in his life could Aexim ever have imagined he would be so happy or so fulfilled.

Daena giggled and laughed aloud when he twirled her around, kissing her. She held him close, feeling his joy pour over her in warm waves. 'I know, I can hardly believe it!' she exclaimed.

After he apologised to their baby, she blushed before telling him everything she had learnt, though she spoke rather quickly out of her excitement. 'You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be an ama!' she said cheerfully.

'I don't mind,' she said, after he told their little one to go easy on her. 'I'm just so happy, Aexim. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life.' She then spoke of her love for him and kissed him, feeling as though everything was right in the universe.

After a while, Daena thought, 'We need to tell our hosts the good news! I just know they will be happy for us too! I wonder what sort of customs they have in this village for new parents.' She then gave him another kiss before squeezing his hand as they returned indoors to share their good news. 'I was nearly with excitement when I found out and I nearly blurted it out in front of them, but I wanted to tell you first!'

Aexim beamed as he twirled her around and kissed her eagerly. Feeling Daena's joy it was hard for Aexim to tell where her's ended and his began. Giving her another squeeze in joy Aexim beamed to her exclamation before kissing her once more.

He grew a bit more serious as Daena explained the details she had learnt, though in her excitement she spoke swiftly which caused Aexim to grin in amusement though he couldn't blame her. Daena's cheerful statement made Aexim's heart swell in pride and joy and soon he was once more drawing Daena into another loving embrace while stealing a kiss.

'I'm so excited! I can't believe this is really happening! Our dreams all of them are becoming a reality!' the berserker said in reply to Daena's joyous words.

But as they prepared to return indoors once more the petite maiden admitted they should share the news with their hosts. Aexim grinned in agreement as he nodded. Though he didn' tknow the hosts very well he could tell they would be eager to know and would appreciate the news. He too was curious to learn of the customs completed by the villagers for new expectant parents and looked forward to discovering what they could be. But ultimately what mattered was that Daena was by his side that together they were about to begin a family and a new life.

Eagerly returning her kiss and squeezing her hand back Aexim chuckled at her words and stole a kiss on her cheek. 'I don't blame you! I can't say I was much better upon hearing the news myself,' he admitted with a sheepish grin before growing serious as he paused to slip his hand to her petite waist. 'Sweet little one how blessed we are for your presence and how thankful to the gods we are for you,' he murmured in humble awe.

As soon as they entered, their hosts looked to her in concern, but their expression immediately lightened upon seeing Daena beaming.

Daena proudly announced their news while holding Aexim close. 'Aexim and I are going to be parents!'

'Congratulations, dears!' the elderly woman said.

'Sit down, sit down,' her husband said to Daena, nearly pushing her into a chair. 'You've been on your feet all day. You need to have a rest and we'll get you something good to eat, all right?' He smiled a tender-hearted, partially toothless smile.

'I know the medical details about pregnancy and giving birth now, but I'm not sure about what sort of customs this village has in regards to it,' Daena admitted, while having a seat and remaining near her beloved.

'Nevermind that, dear, we'll fix you up right and proper.'

Aexim grinned in joy as Daena spoke while giving a squeeze in reply to her words. The elderly couple were equally pleased to hear the news and this too added to Aexim's joy. He rather liked the elder pair and felt so grateful that his beloved and himself were able to meet them.

At the man's instructions and eager wish to aid Daena Aexim chuckled in amusement finding the couples reactions to be endearing and reminiscent of village elders who cared for the villagers as though they were their own children. Taking a seat next to Daena the berserker couldn't resist slipping an arm around her with one hand while the other gently played with the ends of her hair.

Their assurances only added to Aexim's humble joy and in silence he bowed his head in acceptance to them as if to mark his gratitude.

It was not long after their first night in the village that Daena and Aexim were working on building their first home together. The elderly couple were nice enough to allow them to stay until they finished their home, with the help of their children and grandchildren. Daena did much of the translations so that Aexim would understand what others were saying.

Everyone insisted Daena shouldn't do any heavy lifting and for the most part, she was bustled off with the elderly woman to tend to making clothes and getting together necessities for the baby on its way. All the while, Daena was blissfully happy, for their dreams were coming true. There was no word from the queen, nor any of her guard looking for them, so far as they knew.

This evening, she was learning to make booties for their little one and Daena wondered if it would be a girl or a boy. She was eager to find out and though she had a few months to go, was already looking forward to meeting him or her.

Aexim relished the idea of being able to build a home for his new family and did not hesitate to start as soon as he could. The elder couple were incredibly generous, permitting them to stay in their home until their own was finished and this too humbled and deeply touched the berserker. Because his knowledge of the language was limited he was quite dependent on his beloved for translations but did his best in his own way to learn what he could about the local dialect.

Like the others the berserker was insistent that his beloved didn't partake of any heavy labor and was once more grateful to the elder couple and their family for supporting his views despite his lack of words to them. If their family was aware of his true identity they never once spoke of it, neither did they question Daena about his tattoo's or his lack of hair -that was now finally permitted to grow in. Instead they respected his silence and were ever patient to teach him everything he needed to know about building his own home just as the elderly woman taught Daena what she could.

Life was blissful for the berserker and he was certain it would only get better with the arrival of their little one.

However on this particular night as Aexim washed up after a long day's work the berserker recalled the band he had removed from his once damaged wrist some months ago. He had meant to give it Daena but wasn't sure how to go about it because of what it represented or so he believed. But it was beautiful and seemed to speak to him of her though he couldn't explain why. It was as though someone had specifically crafted it just for his beloved and his beloved only.

So deciding to the chance because of this Aexim gently removed it from the sachel it was once resting in and quietly went to join Daena in the next room.

There was an entire pile of failed booties that had two holes instead of one. Some of them were too small, some didn't even resemble something a person would wear on their feet. Finally she had success and cheered, looking to their hostess for approval. 'I did it!'

Daena laughed and waved the booty around. 'I did it!' Spotting Aexim, she showed it to him. 'I've been working on these forever,' she admitted.

She gave him a kiss before asking, 'How was your day?'

Aexim grinned at the ever growing collection of booties and inwardly decided he would have to keep them all not because he could ever use them, but rather because Daena made them. As he entered the room Aexim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Daena laughing and waving the completed booty around. Her joy was intoxicating for him and in silence he just beamed as she showed it to him. In his mind it was sheer perfection. Silently he slipped an arm around her waist while examining the booty as she explained she had been working on it forever.

It was so tiny but perfect in form and the sight of it reminded Aexim of just how perfect their little one was certain to be. HE couldn't wait to meet their son and daughter, to hold them in his arms and tell them in person just how much their daddy loved them.

But soon Aexim was distracted as he eagerly returned Daena's kiss before grinning and giving her another hug to her question. With his face buried in the crook of her neck the berserker murmured into her ear that it was good but not nearly as good as returning home to her arms. But recalling the band that was still in the small sachel he had on his belt Aexim grew shy and softly whispered that he had something for her.

THe words whispered to her made her heart light with joy as well as a tingle that ran straight through her of desire for her dear husband. However, these thoughts were placed aside, though not forgotten when he mentioned he had something.

'What is it?' she asked as he removed a satchel from his belt. Her eyes danced with curiosity.

Aexim gave Daena a sheepish grin as he touched her cheek before offering her the small satchel that held the arm band within. With shy but hopeful smile he waited with much impatience for her to open it up, while hoping against hope that Daena wouldn't find offense with it because of how he had come into possession of the band. As for Aexim all he saw was something that was perfectly crafted and suited for his beloved, he could only hope Daena would feel the same.

Daena's curiosity peaked when she peered into the satchel and removed the golden band. She had never owned a piece of jewellery before and gasped at the craftsmanship. Daena was also able to make out some of the symbols and grasped a good portion of the meaning. She was well aware of the fact that Aexim had not made it, but it felt as though part of his soul was put into it, for these were words that he had said and would say to her many times.

She didn't insult his intelligence by asking if he knew what it meant, for it was as though he knew somehow. She smiled up at him, humbly honoured by this gesture. 'Will you put it on my arm for me?' she asked with blushing cheeks.

Without any official ceremony, their hearts and souls were bound together; Daena knew this. This was only a symbolic gesture of what already passed between them.

Aexim grinned to Daena's shock and was so pleased to know she wasn't offended by it. In silence he watched her read the symbols while wondering -yet in a sense already understanding- its meaning. He couldn't explain it but he just knew the band was made for his beloved and as she smiled up at him Aexim felt his heart swell in joy. He could feel her emotions and knew they mirrored his own. At her request the berserker's expression softened as he nodded.

'I would be honoured,' he softly replied before gently taking the band and with all the grace and care he could give Aexim slipped it onto his beloved's arm. Though he was not entirely familiar with the importance of gesture Aexim felt as though there were a conclusion to this action. As though they were openly proclaiming their love for the world to see through this simple but poignant gesture.

Once the band was on her arm the berserker slipped his arms around her petite waist before drawing her into a loving kiss.

Feeling the cold metal slip onto her bare arm, Daena felt as though this was a momentous occasion, though the true reason why remained unknown. She smiled softly before returning her beloved's kiss as joyful tears slid down her cheeks.

Soon they would have their own home and their little one would be joining them. 'I've been thinking of names as well, but I wanted to know what you think.' She blushed. 'But first...' Daena smiled mischievously before kissing him again.

Holding Daena close Aexim felt as though his heart would burst in joy and as he drew back slightly -though still in her arms the berserker gently wiped away her tears of joy as he lovingly smiled down at her.

As Daena spoke of names for their little one Aexim's eyes lit up. 'I can't wait to learn of your ideas,' he began in eager tones before catching her mischievous smile. As much as he wanted to discuss names for their little one there were other matters he wanted to partake of. Basking in his beloveds presence being the greatest of these.

Eagerly returning her kiss Aexim almost forgot himself then and there but upon hearing the elder couple speaking in the next room soon was swooping Daena up into his arms and carrying her to their bedchambers.

Daena giggled when he lifted her into his arms and with their closeness, she couldn't help stealing a few kisses on their way. When they were in the seclusion of their private room, tiny though it was, Daena was quick to find that they were much better at this making love business than when they first started out. She was also pleased that Aexim was not as nervous or reserved as he once was.

He had been so nervous not only about the activity itself, but also about the scars and tattoos which covered his skin. Though they were symbols of his slavery, they were also a part of Aexim and Daena spent time memorizing them and kissing them all.

Lying in his arms, Daena sighed contently before recalling a few of the names on her list.

Aexim grinned and chuckled as Daena stole a few kisses from him -which he eagerly return and in his distraction almost bumped into furniture and almost missing the door in the process. But eventually Aexim found his way to their bedchambers and soon they were once more lost in one another's arms. Being in Daena's arms was a heaven that Aexim was certain he never wanted to depart from. As time passed his understanding of lovemaking grew as did his appreciation of Daena's body. Though he was very mindful of Daena's petite form it did little to interfere with the enjoyment of their time together.

No longer was Aexim so frightened of hurting her nor was he so conscious of his physical marks and his overwhelming size. Daena had a way of making him feel so loved and appreciated it was his hope that perhaps in some small way she would know he felt the same way of her.

It was some time later when Aexim came down from the heaven that consisted solely of his life mate and their unborn little one. Nuzzling in Daena's arms Aexim softly purred in contentment while stealing lazy kisses from his dearest beloved. It was then that Daena recalled a few of the names she was thinking about calling their child. Gently playing with her hair Aexim furrowed hsi brow listening to her suggestions intently while trying to imagine how their little one would look like. It wasn't long before he was asking her to suggest some more as he wanted to hear them all.

Daena remembered the time Aexim came back in the middle of the day to take a blade to the hair growing out on his head. Daena was more shocked that he was doing it himself, as it was a mark of his slavery, than that he hadn't asked her to do it. She asked him what he was doing and he had said he was hot, so she took over, grinning. Now he had a nice goatee, though it was not very long. She felt it accented his features nicely and she enjoyed running her fingers over it.

After coming to the end of the list of names she could think of, she surmised, 'I guess we'll just have to wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl.'

Aexim loved the feel of Daena's fingers over his goatee and purred his contentment as she did so. Though he was eager to grow in his hair once more the berserker soon discovered that between the warm weather and the heavy labour he was doing on their home it was more of an irritant than anything else. Madly he would scratch at his head when he grew sweaty and in the end decided that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all. He was grateful that Daena wasn't bothered by this and was even more pleased when she took over grooming him when Aexim had tried to shave it off. He loved the way her fingers felt on his scalp and the feel of her lips against it even more.

As Daena spoke of names for their little one Aexim listened intently and contentedly spoke of the names he liked himself while asking about her personal favorites. At her conclusion Aexim just chuckled as he continued to play with her hair while his free hand gently rubbed the tiny swell that was their little one.

'I can't wait to meet them,' he admitted in shy tones. 'To see what they look like and to be able to hold them -though you'll have to teach me,' Aexim said with a shy smile. This was all so new to him but while it made him a bit nervous -as he wanted to be the perfect father for their little one- it also excited him.

Daena figured Aexim might try growing his hair again in the winter and wondered if he did what it would look like. She did love his goatee though.

She hummed to herself as he touched their little one. 'Someone will have to teach me too,' she said, smiling at Aexim. 'But I think there are a lot of things we will have to find out together.'

Aexim smiled and gave a contented sigh to Daena's humming while kissing her neck and cheek. At her words the berserker gave a lopsided grin as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

'I can't wait to begin,' he admitted eagerly before adding with an impish smile. 'Tomorrow I have to show you how the little one's room is coming along!' Aexim remarked proudly before growing sheepish as he shyly asked if he could keep the practice booties.

'I rather like them to be honest, and well- you made them and I kind of wanted to keep them for memories,' Aexim concluded with a shy smile.

Me too,' she replied, still unable to stop smiling. At his words, Daena looked at him with excitement. 'You've started on it! Oh yes, I want to see it straightaway!'

At his admittance, she blushed. 'You're kidding. Oh you mean memories of how awful I am at knitting?'

Aexim gave a sheepish grin to Daena's excitement, her joy was humbling and it made him feel so grateful to have such a wonderful friend and love as a life mate.

'It doesn't look like much right now, but I think once its finished you will like it. Hopefully our little one will too,' Aexim said softly as his eyes shone with humble pride. 'I'd show you now but its dark and well the place is a bit of a mess. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt,' Aexim shyly admitted. Though they had all cleaned up as best they could there was a lot of stones and logs laying about that one could trip over leaving Aexim to fear the worst case scenerios.

As he admitted to wanting to keep her botched up booties Aexim turned crimson and grew sheepish at her teasing. Shaking his head the berserker gave a shy but loving smile. 'I think they're beautiful myself. They may not be what you had in mind, but they bear your touch and your love,' Aexim said softly.

'I know we both will,' she replied, giving him a kiss.

When he said he would show her in the morning, she nodded in understanding, thinking it was incredibly sweet of him to be concerned for her well-being like that. 'I'm too sleepy to appreciate it anyway.' Daena gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'And I'm too comfortable where I am to want to go anywhere at the moment,' she added, snuggling closer to him.

At his further comments about the failed attempts at knitting, Daená touched his cheek, smiling softly at him.

Aexim purred as he kissed her back and gently snuggled up with her feeling as though there was no peaceful place in the world than in Daena's arms.

At her words Aexim chuckled as he nodded in understanding before grinning at her remarks about being too cozy to go anywhere.

'Agreed,' he purred in reply before givign her a gentle squeeze as he kissed her lips before speaking of DAena's knitting. He was happy to know she didn't mind his wish to keep her failed booties and at her gentle touch and smile Aexim shyly returned the gestures before returning to playing iwth her hair as he drifted off to sleep in his beloveds arms.

The nights of freedom spent in Aexim's arms made everything in Daena's past seem as though it was another lifetime, as though she didn't know the life of slave anymore. However, it was not to say that she wasn't thankful for all of their blessings, for she was ever-gracious to their kind hosts and trying to constantly help out around the house. She also always thanked them for even the smallest of things.

the greatest of all the blessing would be the arrival of their little one, but as that was still a few months in the making, Daena awoke the next morning quickly reminded of Aexim's words of the night before. She hoped he would still want to and be able to show her what work had been done on their new home. She couldn't wait to begin decorating it as well in whatever way they could afford.

The berserker was certain he'd never tire of being in Daena's arms nor would he ever grow weary of their time together. It was still hard to believe at times that this was all real, that they truly weren't slaves, that they could be together without the fear that someone might learn of their love. Now they were about to receive the greatest of blessings -a child created from their love.

Their hosts were beyond generous and gracious leaving Aexim feeling ever endebted to them. Though he was certain he'd never be able to fully repay their kindness he did what he could and often helped the elder couple with their home and any repairs it required.

But as morning arrived Aexim's thoughts immediately turned to their baby's new room and when Daena awoke Aexim gave her a hopeful but eager smile. 'Don't suppose you'd be interested in seeing what i've done so far on the baby's room?' Aexim asked in hopeful tones.

'Yes! Please!' Daena cheered, having woken after a very long and contented rest. She already knew she would love it, even before seeing it and was eager for Aexim to share his project with her.

It was not long before she was slipped out of bed to wash up and have breakfast with their hosts and her dearest husband. She ate much quicker than usual, for she was excited to see what Aexim had done to their home.

Aexim beamed at Daena's eagerness couldn't resist drawing her into a kiss. He was as excited about showing her what he had done as she was to be witness to it.

The berserker was certain neither his wife or himself had ever washed up or eaten their meal so fast. But Aexim couldn't wait to show his beloved what he had done for their baby's room and hoped she liked it. He was also hoping she might be able to give him ideas for decor and other related matters. The berserker valued Daena's opinion and input and wanted to hear her thoughts on all of it.

Once breakfast was completed he eagerly took her hand and guided her to their now semi-built home. The frame was already established as was the roof, some of hte rooms appeared to be almost complete but it wasn't this that Aexim was eager to reveal to his beloved. Instead it was a rather simplistic looking room that appeared to be designed to be connected to another room -their bedchambers-to-be. There was a small space in the wall that revealed the small pond and what was hopefully to become a garden. However there was little else established beyond this but it didn't stop Aexim from growing both shy and proud as he showed it to her.

There was also something else within the room that was in the far corner but was hidden under a large clothe. Though the berserker said nothing of it, the mischievous look in his eyes spoke volumes as he waited to hear what she thought of it all.

Daena was surprised to see how far it had come in these past few months. Their home seemed huge compared to the little shack they first lived in together. 'It looks big enough for the three of us,' she remarked as he led her inside. 'Maybe more?' she queried with an impish smile.

It looked like there was an exit on the side that opened up to their garden, or rather what could be a garden. She asked him about it and listened intently as he explained.

But what caught her attention the most was not the pond, but the nursery itself. 'I can't believe it,' she gasped. 'It's perfect!

Aexim grinned to her words before her impish smile caused him to beam as he drew her into an embrace. 'I truly hope so!' he admitted in excited tones before showing her around.

As he showed her around Aexim spoke of the things they had done to the building and his hopes of what was to come. Aexim asked her opinion on many things as he sought her insight on how she would like their home to look like. But as he led her to the nursery Aexim fell silent as he waited to hear her thoughts. At her surprise and joy his cheeks warmed as he grinned.

'It's alright? I mean you think it could work?' he asked eagerly only to beam at her reply. But soon he grew sheepish again as he waited for her to notice the object that was hidden in the back of the room under the clothe. Though it was far from professional Aexim did his best to create the hidden cot with all of the care and love he had. The berserker hoped Daena too would love it as much as he loved her booties.

Daena was so amazed at the unfinished rooms, but eagerly gave her opinion and asked many questions as he showed her around. Of course, she also couldn't help admitting that as soon as the opportunity availed itself that she would like to make love with him in every room.

'I think it's perfect,' she said once again, though this time she turned her glance to him. Touching his cheek, she smiled and was about to lean in to kiss him when she spotted something odd in the corner. Before meeting his lips, her actions diverted to wandering over to peek under the cloth. 'What's this?' she asked, but then it became quite clear. She gasped and was incredibly touched by the sight. 'Oh Aexim...it's beautiful!'

Daena threw her arms around him, expressing how much she adored it.

Aexim rather liked Daena's suggestion and couldn't help but hint that he wouldn't mind taking advantage of the opportunity they had right now to make love in a couple of the rooms. But once they entered the nursery his thoughts shifted and soon he was shyly revealing their baby's nursery.

As Daena went to lean into kiss him Aexim was about to eagerly return the favor when something caught her eye causing Aexim to laugh outloud. 'Nice to know I'm so easily forgotten,' he teased with an impish smile as he slipped his arms around her from behind and encouraged her to remove the cloth.

Upon witnessing her reaction Aexim gave a lopsided grin and sheepishly explained how the old man they were staying with taught him how to carve wood and how to make a proper cot. 'I'm so glad you liked it!' Aexim beamed in joy as Daena threw her arms around him leaving the berserker helpless to resist kissing her lips.

Daena was too preoccupied with the unknown object to get his teasing, but after seeing the amazing handcrafted bed for their baby. To Daena, who had never seen one before, but knew what it was meant for, it was perfect and she was so thrilled to know Aexim had a hand in creating it.

She kissed him back, though it was a little hard since she was smiling so much. Soon enough, however, she was losing herself in his embrace, also eager to take up what little time they had before the others arrived to help with their home.

Aexim was so thrilled to know his beloved found the cot to her liking. He wanted it to be perfect for their baby and much like Daena with her booties had to go through many pieces before finally getting it to look the way it should and how he imagined it would.

But as he kissed her lips Aexim's thoughts soon recalled Daena's impish wish to make love in every room and with this mind he eagerly decided to make the most of this brief moment of peace. Losing himself in Daena's embrace Aexim couldn't help but feel as though Daena was breathing life into him. As though in her arms he found his place amongst the heavens, as though in her kisses held all the secrets his heart longed to understand and know.

It was moments like this he would always cherish and hold onto, much like the long hours spent talking or just holding each other close. Daena was his heaven and his world -a goddess and a woman in the flesh, his queen and dearest beloved. Without her Aexim knew he would be lost and as their souls intermingled like their bodies the berserker couldn't help but thank the gods and the powers that be for giving him such wondrous blessings.

Daena too was not aware that such moments as this could not last forever. She enjoyed every moment with her dearest beloved until it was time for her to return to their temporary home with their hosts. Of course, she had to give him another lingering kiss before her departure.

Months passed and one morning, Daena felt the first pangs of labour, which she wouldn't have recognised if she hadn't asked the elderly lady they were staying with. She had her husband go to fetch the healer while Daena was adamant about going to their new home, where Aexim was. Despite their hostess's objections, Daena set off at a slow pace to their home. Though it was incomplete still, Daena wanted to have their baby there.

Her pace slowed to a stop when more pains coursed through her, causing her to brace herself against a tree until it passed. She was excited, but scared and called out to Aexim, even though he was still quite far away.

Aexim was reluctant to part ways with Daena and couldn't resist giving her many hugs and attempting to steal kisses before letting her go. But as Daena give him one final lingering kiss Aexim knew it was her way of saying it was time to part way and with a sheepish grin he finally let her go.

The days turned to weeks and in time months leaving the berserker's work to finally take shape and show signs of completion. The nursery was exactly how Daena and Aexim wanted it to look like, as was their bed chambers and while parts of their house still needed work the most important parts were more than ready to be lived in.

However on this day something felt quite different for Aexim who was steadily working on their home. There were still some odds and ends he wanted to complete but as the day progressed he found himself struggling to continue his work as sharp pains plagued him. At first he struggled to ignore it not understanding what was happening, but as the pain worsen Aexim began to grow concerned. This was not something he was familiar with and after pausing in midaction once more because of it the berserker decided perhaps he should return to their hosts.

But as he prepared to depart he felt another sharp series of pain coursed through his body causing Aexim to whimper as he struggled to clear his thoughts as Daena had taught him. It was the only way to ensure he wouldn't succumb to the rage he had been freed from since the days he was a slave. IT was also then he heard his beloved calling his name from a distance. Focusing on this the berserker struggled to meet his wife as his own pain was temporarily forgotten. Aexim wondered if she was alright and recall their host speaking of the fact their baby was about due to arrive and soon.

A grin crept into his features at the hope as he moved to join her while struggling to ignore his own pains.

'Daena?' he called out hopefully as he caught sight of her. 'My love are you alright? Is it time?' he asked in hopeful tones before struggling to hide a wince as he felt another pain coursing through him. This was unusual indeed and he couldn't help but wonder the cause of it. Not one did it occur to him that it was in any way related to Daena's own birthing pains.

Seeing Aexim approaching was such a relief to Daena. However, another contraction ripped through her. Gritting her teeth, she nodded to his question before wincing.

Looking into his blue eyes, Daena's own filled with tears. 'I'm scared,' she admitted.

Aexim despite his own pain couldn't resist a smile at her nod. But as another pain tore through his lower torso Aexim caught sight of Daena wincing while gritting her teeth. Suddenly it became clear and while Aexim was uncertain why this was the berserker found some relief knowing that Daena would not be in this alone, that he would be helping her but sharing this pain. As their eyes met volumes were spoken and in silence he touched her cheek to her admittance.

'It's alright my love, we're in this together,' he whispered as his jaw clenched to his own pain. Forcing his thoughts clear once more the berserker gently lifted Daena into his arms before carrying her back to their hosts home. Though the pain continued Aexim was mindful of it now and did his best to ignore it for Daena's sake. After all if what he was going through was painful he could only imagine the suffering his beloved was undergoing.

'You're in pain too,' Daena said between the ever-increasing contractions. 'I'm sorry...'

She allowed him to carry her, but when she noticed the direction they were headed, Daena objected, 'I wanted our baby to be born in our home! Why do we have to-' But she could no longer object as the pains were closer together now.

'Aexim,' she said tearfully, 'what if I'm not a good ama? What if I'm horrible at it? What if our baby hates me? Or what if they don't like my cooking? I'm still horrible at cooking...'

Aexim furrowed his brow as he did his best to hide is own pain, knowing what Daena was going through was much worse. At her apology the berserker shook his head as he gave her a gentle look.

'It's not your fault,' he admitted gently before moving to carry her. But when he took them back towards their host's house Daena object leaving Aexim's cheeks to warm as he recalled the numerous warnings given to him by the elder woman of the house.

'But our hosts said keep telling me that our house isn't safe enough yet for our little-' Aexim never did get to finish his statement as Daena's contractions reflected his own pain forcing him to pause in mid step to clear his thoughts before continuing on.

But Daena's fears weren't missed on Aexim who tightened his embrace and kissed her brow. At her words he shook his head and gave her a loving smile. 'My love you're going to be the most wondrous ama any child could ask for! Our child be so loved and I know they will love us as much as we love them,' he proudly stated before giving her another kiss knowing her fears were making her doubt no matter how far from the truth her fears were.

'You're a wonderful cook Daena I don't know why you'd think otherwise. Now if I were the one cooking then we'd have problems,' he said with a wink hoping to lighten the mood a little and ease some of her fears.

'You really think so?' Daena asked as tears from the anxiety and pain came to her eyes. She blinked them back as Aexim kissed her. His kiss was soothing and she closed her eyes to let it sink in for a moment.

His joke lightened her mood and made her forget why she was so worried about cooking of all things in the first place. 'Even so, I still wish our baby could have been born in our home,' she lamented once more as they neared the home of their kind hosts.

The healer arrived just before they did and was quick to instruct them on where to put Daena and what to do. Daena was relieved that Aexim was near. Though she knew the healers presence was necessary, it was Aexim's that she valued the most.

It was a long and quite painful process. Daena lost quite a bit more blood than usual after their daughter was born. The healer worked over time to stop the bleeding, which she was able to do while the elderly woman washed the baby up. Daena was asleep and unable to hold her baby, so they gave the little one to her daddy.

Aexim nodded in reply to Daena's hopeful words as he gave her an assuring smile and leaned in for a kiss. As the topic turned light Aexim gave a lopsided grin before Daena's lament caused him to nod in understanding.

'Even if they can't be born in our home all of our future little one's will be,' he said with a grin and a wink.

Upon returning to the hosts home AExim was quick to follow the healer's instructions and remained ever near Daena's side despite his own pains. In silence he held her hand not minding that Daena at times was crushing it with her own petite fingers. To him his pain was nothing compared to her own and Aexim was so grateful to be able to help her in his own way. That his presence had some small effect.

But it was long and when their little one was born Daena had lost alot of blood leaving Aexim fearful he might lose his beloved. That their precious little star was her final gift to him. However gods be praised the healer's swift actions saved his goddess and thus both ama and child were fine. In silence he drew back a little od Daena's hair now matted with sweat from her brow before gently kissing her brow.

He never let go of her hand through the entire ordeal save when the elderly woman approached with their daughter Stjarna. Shyly he studied the elder woman before following her instruction as the small bundled form was placed into his arms. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he studied the beautiful form in his arms. Their little star was perfect in every way. Just knowing their love created this life was almost overwhelming leaving AExim feeling so fortunate and so humbled. He couldn't wait for Daena to awaken from her much deserved rest so she too could see the life their love had created.

After a time, the pain caused Daena to awaken. She couldn't recall hearing the baby crying before she passed out and was immediately filled with fear that the baby didn't make it.

But once her eyes settled on Aexim, she saw and felt the happiness exuding from him. 'Is our baby safe and healthy?' she asked, though her throat was parched and she was still quite exhausted.

Almost as soon as Daena awakened Aexim was grinning at her with eyes filled with joy and love. AT her question he nodded before shifting slightly as his eyes flickered to the elder woman. It was his hope that their daughter woudl be able to rest with her ama for a little while at least as he knew Daena was excited about their little one's arrival as he was.

The elder woman was bustling about and upon seeing Daena was soon arriving with a tall mug of ice cold water. 'Drink up dear you must be parched!' she said with a smile before catching Aexim's curious look and promptly realizing what the young father wanted. Aexim was mindful of the elder woman's instructions and once Daena had something to drink was soon placing their daughter into her arms.

Seeing the confirmation in his eyes and nod, Daena's eyes filled with joyful tears. She hardly registered their hostess's presence, though she quickly drank the ice water. 'Thank you,' she said.

With the baby being set in her arms, she was informed their little one was a healthy baby girl. 'Oh,' she gasped upon seeing her, though she had yet to open her tiny eyes. 'Our little Stjarna,' she murmured, marvelling at their daughter for a moment before looking back at Aexim. 'She's perfect! Aren't you?' she asked the baby who made a noise and shifted in reply.

Aexim remained silent watching his beloved intently feeling the rush of joy at her awakening and the fact she would soon see their little one.

The elder woman helped Aexim place their daughter into Daena's arms and gave the young mother a kind smile marking her joy before informing the young couple that she'd be outside the room should they need anything.

Once alone Aexim grinned as he leaned in to slip an arm around Daena's petite shoulder before kissing her cheek at her murmured words. Their daughter truly was a gift from the gods and Aexim couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed by the joy and love that radiated from his wife and the gentle peace exuding from their little Stjarna.

As Daena's amber eyes met his own blue orbs Aexim grinned and nodded as she spoke. 'She truly is,' he murmured in loving awe as his eyes fell once mroe to their daughter.

'Such joy you have brought us little one,' Aexim said softly to the baby as he gingerly reached out to touch her tiny cheek with the back of his finger his eyes shining with love and awe.

Daena wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to accidentally drop or injure Stjarna, so she quietly requested, 'May I kiss you?' She blushed because she didn't want to have to ask, but at the same time knew it was necessary if he was going to lean over close enough to give her access.

Though the moment was peaceful, it was not to last forever and Stjarna was crying because she was hungry.

Daena didn't know what was wrong and looked to Aexim as if he would know what to do. 'What's wrong with her?' she asked in concern as new tears came to her eyes.

At Daena's request Aexim blushed as he grinned finding her request endearing and knowing the reasons behind this normally unnecessary request. Closing the distance between them -and ever mindful of their daughter- Aexim gently kissed her lips enjoying the rush of joy and the humble awe of this moment.

'I love you so much,' he murmured softly before the moment drew to an end at the sound of their daughter's tears. Furrowing his brow in concern he looked at Daena in confusion, presuming she would know what was wrong as he certainly didn't. But Daena's question said all that needed to be said and swiftly he was on his feet to get the elder woman.

The elder woman immediately knew the problem and upon entering the room quietly explained to Daena that their daughter sounded like she was hungry. She continued to explain the situation reminding the young mother of the fact she would need to breastfeed. While Aexim was hardly bothered by this the berserker wasn't sure if Daena would want this moment alone with their daughter and gave her a look that held the silent question at hand. If she were to ask him to leave he would without question as he wanted to respect her wishes and need for privacy if that was what she desired.

'You will soon learn the differences between her cries,' the elder woman assured Daena. 'There will be the sleepy cry, the hungry cry, the wet cry. But right now, I have a feeling she's hungry,' she concluded with a wink.

Daena thanked her for explaining and informing her what she needed to do. Daena blushed as she was a little self-conscious about it, but even more so that she didn't really know how to.

Thankfully, the elderly woman mimicked the action for her with hand gestures to her own breasts, showing her how she would cradle her own children when they were babies and Daena nodded before moving to do so. She feared that if she couldn't do this that she would be a horrible mother, but thankfully Stjarna knew what to do and Daena was overwhelmed with joy. She looked to Aexim, smiling broadly.

The elder woman smiled as well, but was soon departing to give them time alone again.

Daena hardly noticed her departure for she was too busy marvelling at their daughter. 'Such a good girl,' she murmured.

Aexim listened intently to the elder woman's assurances and furrowed his brow slightly in confusion. There were different tones of weeping? This was certainly new to him but the young father knew he would do his best to learn and understand this new form of communication. AS the elder woman taught Daena how to breastfeed Aexim politely preoccupied himself by playing with Daena's hair.

Once Daena began to properly breastfeed Stjarna Aexim couldn't help but smile already knowing what a wonderful ama Daena was. If the elder woman had departed it was entirely missed on Aexim who was shyly watching ama and child in humble awe. This was his family, his home and never was Aexim happier for it.

'My beautiful girls,' he whispered as his eyes studied them both in awe. 'My queen and my little princess -gods, never had I imagined I would be so blessed or be so happy,' Aexim said softly as he lightly kissed Stjarna's head before kissing Daena's cheek.

Daena sleepily smiled at Aexim. His words filled her with such joy. 'I feel the same way, my love.'

When Stjarna had enough, she rested peacefully in her ama's arms.

Daena too closed her eyes and fell into a deep, but contented sleep.

Aexim smiled in reply and soon fell silent as he gently played with Daena's hair and shyly touched their baby's cheek. Once ama and baby drifted off the berserker watched over them both in contented silence until rest too overcame him leaving him to fall asleep in his chair feeling as though everything was right with the world.


	8. Temporary Leave

Daena was incredibly happy with her new home, which was completed with the presence of her husband and their daughter. The life she led was far from what she ever expected from birth and therefore, no task was ever too difficult or done without giving thanks.

It was not long before they were blessed with another child, this time a boy. Bastian was welcomed into the world with all the joyfulness their daughter had been.

Queen Mareel had not given up on her search for the retrieval of her great weapon. On rumours that one resembling the berserker had taken up residency in the village, the queen sent her troops to make _inquiries_. Any who harboured the beast were to be tortured and executed.

Thankfully, Daena was warned in time and they were forced to flee the village with their young family. They intended to return after a season. Though it was heartbreaking to have to leave, even if only temporarily, Daena did not complain, for keeping her family safe at whatever cost was far more important to her. It didn't prevent her from shedding a few tears as they quickly packed up what they could.

Life couldn't have been more perfect for Aexim who spent his days working the land and helping the villagers with their repairs and farms. Though it was still alot of work Aexim loved doing it but even this paled by comparison to the time spent with his beloved and their children.

However such happiness was not meant to last and when Daena was warned of the queen's plot Aexim knew the time had come for them to part. Though he knew it was a necessity and did not question it Aexim was worried for the villagers and feared fro their safety. While it had been years since the destruction of his own village Aexim could still remember it as though it were yesterday; he hoped they too would not suffer the same fate because of him.

But as they swiftly collected their belonging Aexim could feel his beloveds sadness and glancing up at her in midaction he caught sight of her tears. It made his heart ache for her and in silence the towering man quietly drew her into his arms. Running his fingers through her hair Aexim kissed her brow.

'Its going to be alright. I will not let anything happen to either you or our children,' he softly whispered to her.

Daena leant into him, wrapping her arms around him. She sighed. 'I know,' she replied. 'I won't let anything happen to you either.'

Their youngest was crying and she gave Aexim a squeeze before tending to Bastian. Stjarna had her little plushie in her arms as she approached her daddy, telling him in her own language that she was ready to go on their trip.

'It's all right, little one,' she murmured to the baby. She only feared for the journey ahead and that it might harsh.

Aexim gently squeezed her in reply to her words as he gave her an assuring smile before touching her cheek and stealing a gentle kiss. At the sound of Bastian's tears Aexim's thoughts immediately drew back to the present and soon he was kneeling down to their daughters height. The sight of her with her little plushie looking so serious and eager tore at his heart, reminding Aexim of the risks they were taking. He could only hope the journey would not be too merciless and that in the end they would find a new place where their children could be safe.

'We'll be leaving shortly princess,' he said in gentle tones before touching her cheek and kissing her brow. 'Daddy and Ama just need to collect a couple more things and then it will be time to go,' he assured Stjarna with a loving smile.

Stjarna didn't understand why they had to leave, but Ama said they would come back someday. She put up her arm, trying to get Daddy to pick her up.

Bastian calmed as Ama began to hum and held him close.

Daena knew they couldn't take the crib with them, the one Aexim built with his own hands, just as he had built this house. But it would be all right, she convinced herself as she grabbed another blanket to wrap around the baby. The weather was something they could not account for.

Aexim was swift to scoop her up in his arms and quietly collected the last of their things before giving Daena a look that said he was ready. As loathed as he was to part Aexim knew it was time, that should they remain here any longer their children's lives would be in danger.

As they departed from their home to where their beasts of burden were kept Aexim moved to help Daena onto the beast before gently lifting their daughter onto the other beast and silently joining her. With one hand on the reins and the other wrapped around Stjarna Aexim instructed the beast to begin their journey.

It was difficult leaving, but Daena knew in her heart that they would return and that while they were gone, their former hosts and now dear friends would look after their home.

Stjarna held tightly onto her plushy, telling it to hold on tight too as Daddy joined her.

Daena did her best to hold Bastian while steering the beast, which obeyed her lightest suggestion of a touch. As the hours of riding moved on, Daena was exhausted and her arm was cramped from having to hold the baby in one arm. She didn't complain, but their son felt otherwise.

Aexim remained ever near to Daena and their son as they departed the village to safety. The journey though uneventful was a long one and though Aexim was used to this sort of life he knew his family wasn't and as he sensed Daena's exhaustion the former berserker took to guiding their beasts into one of the forests. The path wasn't well too well tred giving Aexim hope that they wouldn't encounter too much thorough fair. The location was also hard to get to for one who was leading scouts nevermind armies and this too eased a little of Aexims fears. But as their son protested to the long journey he knew it was time for them to all have a break.

Quietly he helped Stjarna down from the beast before offering to hold Bastian while helping her down as well with his free hand.

'I think we'll be safe to camp here tonight,' Aexim said softly before slipping his arm around her as he studied Daena. 'How are you feeling?' he asked gently.

Stjarna was asleep until Bastian cried. 'I'm hungry,' she said as Daddy helped her off the beast. She also said her plushy was hungry too.

Daena handed Bastian to Aexim and stretched out her arm as he helped her down. Though she was quite tired, she just said, 'A little stiff. It's been awhile since I've ridden for so long...though it does bring back memories.' She smiled at him as she took Bastian back into her arms to feed him.

At Stjarna's words Aexim gave her an understanding look. He too was a bit hungry and decided it was best he started a fire so as to prepare something for them to eat. 'I'm hungry too princess,' he gently said before adding, 'Daddy is going to get some wood to build a fire so we can make some dinner, you want to help Daddy find some fire sticks?' he offered knowing keeping Stjarna busy with him was the best way to keep her from wandering off as Daena fed their youngest son.

But soon his attentions were turning to his beloved and helping her down from the beast he asked if she was alright. At her words he furrowed hsi brow in concern deciding later once the wee ones were settled in he would give her a massage. Though when she spoke of the past he couldn't resist a smile to the fond memories. Though times were no less tumultous then they always had each other and that alone was enough.

Leaning in he gave her a kiss as Bastian was returned to her arms before promising that he would give her a massage later for her shoulders. 'I'm going to collect us some firewood and see what I can come up with anything for a meal,' he added with a smile. Though Daena had taught him how to cook he was far from truly skilled. Even so it didn't stop him from trying and he was eager to put his limited skills to the test at every opportunity.

As he departed to collected some wood for the fire with their daughter Aexim was mindful to always remain in sight of his family and was always watchful for trouble.

Their daughter was eager to help daddy find some wood to make a fire, but it meant having to leave her plushy with Ama.

'I'll watch her for you, sweetie,' Daena said. She sat down with her back against a tree while Aexim and Stjarna looked for firewood.

Stjarna's tiny hands were hardly able to carry much but were eager to touch all the other curious plants. 'Oooo,' she would say as she explored the forest.

Aexim watched Stjarna closely as they went about looking for wood as well as casting repeated glances to where Daena and their son were located. As his arms filled with heavy lumber Aexim soon found that Stjarna's small hands were also filling up with different things that had nothing to do with the twigs or stick at all. Upon seeing her collect rocks, leaves, flowers and just about anything else she could carry Aexim couldn't resist chuckling softly. Her fascination with the forest was endearing and her love of life warmed his heart.

'What have you found there princess?' he asked gently upon hearing her ooh and ah over something he couldn't see from his angle.

Daena kissed Bastian and wrapped his blanket a little more tightly around him. 'We don't want you getting cold out here,' she whispered.

Stjarna did her best helping, but had no concept of what was firewood and what wasn't. She picked up things she found were interesting, including brush and night-blooming flowers. She showed one to Daddy chattering in her language to tell him it was for him. But then something moving caught her eyes and she dropped what she had to pursue the tiny fury creature.

Aexim grinned at the sight of the flower before awkwardly accepting it as she offered it to him as his arms were filled with logs. 'It's lovely little one,' he said gently as he gave Stjarna a loving smile before adding with a wink. 'Though don't you think Ama might like this for her hair? I think she'd look so pretty with it don't you?' he asked before chuckling as she dropped everything that was in her hands to chase after a furry looking bug.

Following her closely Aexim soon realized what it was that she was after and soon dropped the wood everywhere as he went to stop her. 'Stjarna no!' he said in stern tones upon remembering that the endearing furry bug was quite poisionous -a lesson learnt from personal experience.

'Little one don't touch it!' he exclaimed in concern as he scooped her up in his arms. 'It's a bad bug princess, it will make your hands burn like fire,' he explained in worried tones not bothering to explain that without proper ointment the burning rash could spread all over one's body leaving one in a state of constant pain.

Stjarna disagreed, thinking Daddy should have it, but then she was off chasing after a furry bug. Daddy didn't like it and she stopped and listened to him. 'Bad? Ouchie?' she asked as he pulled her up into his arms.

In his arms, she poked at the tattoos exposed from his shirt. She liked the changes of colour and different patterns and completely forgot about the interesting bad bug.

It would seem Stjarna felt otherwise and thus Aexim kept the flower near and tucked it into the collar of his shirt before following her as she chased after a bug.

At her words Aexim nodded in seriousness as he studied her in concern relieved to know she hadn't touched it before he had a chance to stop her. 'Yes, it would have given you quite a bad ouchie,' he said gently before chuckling as she poked at the tattoos. Balancing Stjarna carefully in his arms Aexim was still able to carry some of the wood he had collected and was promptly departing for the encampment to rejoin Daena and their son.

'Look at the lovely flower Stjarna found for me,' he proudly announced to Daena as he set their daughter onto the ground and showed the bloom that was tucked into his shirt.

'She also helped Daddy find all this wood too!' he continued as he gave a smile to their daughter. 'She's quite the helper if I don't say so myself!'

'Oh what a lovely flower,' Daena said when they arrived back at their camp. 'Such a good helper, Stjarna.'

Stjarna beamed at the praise and was soon taking one stick at a time from the pile that Daddy made, thinking she ought to put them away.

'It's all right, Stjarna. You can leave them there. We're going to make a fire, just like when Ama cooks at home. Come away from there,' Daena called to her.

Aexim grinned at their daughter as Daena spoke to her before politely excusing himself to collect the rest of the kindling a short ways away. However upon seeing Stjarna moving the smaller sticks about Aexim couldn't resist chuckling to himself. Despite his amusement he was in agreement with Daena's intervention as he knew not all the small creatures of the woods were safe and didn't want her to encounter another bug or creature tha tmight hurt her.

But soon he was returning and it wasn't long before he was starting up a decent fire. Though his skills with cooking were hardly stellar he did know enough to prepare the game he had captured just before they left and thus began to roast it over the fire. It was about then that he noticed some small berries hanging from the trees that over looked them. Though he couldn't recall the name Aexim did remember that they were quite good to enjoy even if these ones were fully ripened. With this in mind he glanced to Daena first as though getting her opinion. Only when she was in agreement did he turn to their daughter as he gave a boyish grin.

'Look princess the trees have grown some sweet berries, you think you'd like some for dessert?' he asked already knowing the answer.

Daena and Aexim took turns holding Basstian as they ate and Daena helped cut up smaller pieces of meat for Stjarna with the small knife she carried about her waist. She smiled at Aexim's silent suggestion.

'Oooo!' Stjarna said upon seeing the berries her daddy pointed out to her. She quickly rose to her feet and raced over to them, though she ended up eating more than what she brought back with her in her hands for Daddy, Ama, and baby brother. Her face and cheeks were now the colour of the berries.

Aexim did his best to help in what way he could and upon catching sight of the berries he gave Daena questioning look with her approval he suggested them to Stjarna who was only too eager to collect some. Helping her up on his shoulders Aexim chuckled as Stjarna ended up wearing as many if not more than she ate before graciously thanking her for the berries she collected for Ama, Daddy and Bastian.

'Wonderful job princess!' he said in loving joy as he accepted the berries given to him before letting her down to the ground so she could give the rest away. In silence he kissed Daena's cheek before slipping behind her so he could gently rub her shoulders and back.

Some of the berries even dyed the top of Aexim's head, which Daena thought it was incredibly endearing. 'You're so good with her,' she remarked as she leant into his touch. 'Stjarna couldn't ask for a better daddy, right, sweetheart?'

'I love you, Daddy!' Stjarna replied before giving him a slightly sloppy and tired kiss on the cheek.

Daena had Aexim take Bastian as she helped prepare Stjarna for bed before they were all curled up near the fire. Daena kissed him goodnight, praying the wild animals would stay far away as she softly sang a lullaby.

Aexim was unaware of the fact Stjarna had _marked_ him as her Daddy with her finger prints on his head and wouldn't discover it until morning. He blushed deeply to Daena's words but couldn't resist a sheepish smile. At Stjarna's words Aexim felt his heart swell and in turn gave her a loving hug and a kiss on her brow as he told her that he loved her too. Taking Bastian into his arms Aexim chuckled softly as the little one gripped his finger with his hand and was soon kissing his brow as well.

Once they were all settled down Aexim kissed her good-night before playing with her hair and holding her close as she sang a lullaby that he knew he'd never grow tired of hearing.

By morning Aexim was up and about again and as he wandered off to a nearby by creek to wash up and collect Aexim caught sight of Stjarna's fingerprints all over his head in the reflection of the water. Laughing softly at the sight he shook his head in amusement deciding to tease Daena about not telling him about his new marks earlier. But soon his eyes caught sight of some water flowers that were blooming near the shore and immediately the former berserker couldn't resist plucking two; one for his queen the other their princess. Returning back to their camp with water in one arm and the two flowers hidden behind the other Aexim approached Daena and Stjarna with the intent of surprising them both with the blooms.

Daena was not used to sleeping on the ground like this, but Stjarna even more so. While Daena said nothing, Stjarna complained enough for the both of them. Daena assured her they would soon reach a place in which they would be able to rest in a bed, but she cried, saying she wanted to go home. This caused Bastian to awaken and cry, which upset Stjarna more.

However, upon the sight of Daddy, Stjarna ran over to him and hugged his leg. The blooms, needless to say, were a nice distraction and made her forget about her desire to return home.

Seeing the flowers brought a smile to Daena's face. It seemed as though every day, she grew to love Aexim more. Today was no different.

It woudl seem only Aexim was comfortable resting on the ground and as morning came he awoke feeling refreshed and contented knowing that his family was safe and no threats had found them. It was with this in mind he went to wash up and was soon returning to his family waking up to the stiffness brought on by their forest bed.

Fortunately his surprise -which was promptly discovered by Stjarna who hugged his leg- cheered her up and sheepishly he offered to put it in their daughters hair before gently offering Daena the second one.

'I thought you might like it for your hair,' he said softly feeling his cheeks warm as he could already imagine how lovely she would look with it in her long dark hair.

Stjarna squealed with delight and raced over to Ama to show her.

'Oh that's lovely!' Daena said upon seeing Stjarna's and then the one Aexim was presenting her. 'Thank you.' She received the flower and gave him a kiss.

She set about braiding the flower into Stjarna's hair. 'A crown for our little princess,' Daena said while Stjarna beamed. Daena then put the other flower in her own hair before fixing some leftovers for their breakfast.

Bastian was warming up and feeling better after being changed and having his breakfast as well before they set off once more.

Aexim beamed as he watched their daughter show her ama the flower given to her though upon offering Daena a flower Aexim grew shy. Her gracious acceptance and kiss were sheepishly accepted and filled his heart with such joy. Watching her make a crown for Stjarna was equally wondrous as well as fascinating leaving Aexim eager to learn so that one day he too could make more flower crowns for his girls.

He did his best to help with breakfast but in the end minding over Bastian and Stjarna proved to be more helpful than any of his cooking skills. As they pack up and departed for the village nearby Aexim recalled the elderly couples words to him about the directions and what to look for. He hoped that this new place would be a peaceful and welcoming as the village they had departed from, but was prepared if they weren't.

Having heard the rumours of a dangerous beast wandering the nearby woods and that the queen was on a hunt for it, the villagers were armed and ready for an attack. They were also incredibly suspicious of travellers. Upon seeing the two beasts of burden and the cloaked forms approaching, they threatened them.

'Who goes there? State your business or leave now,' said a gruff old man, aiming his weapon at them.

Bastian wailed at the harsh voice, having never heard someone yell before. Daena knew he was scared and tried to comfort him. 'It's all right, little one,' she whispered.

Aexim frowned deeply to the man's gruff voice and was more annoyed that he had frightened their son than threatened them. Though he had done his best to hide his marks the former berserker knew not all could be hidden and immediately regretted joining his family. They would have had a much better chance hiding here without his opposing presence and now Aexim feared he had once more placed them in danger.

Howver there was one more problem one he couldn't seem to help despite attempting for the sake of his family. Though he knew he had to say something Aexim couldn't speak. It was as though his heart would not let him and thus he remained silent as he looked to Daena apologetically.

'We are travellers, only seeking shelter for the coming night and maybe some food, if you can spare some. We aren't here to cause any harm,' Daena said as she tried to comfort Bastian.

Stjarna was scared too and turned away from the scary people, holding Daddy tightly. It was as though she thought they wouldn't be able to see her if she couldn't see them.

'Just travellers? With two wee ones?' a farmer asked sceptically.

'My name is Daena,' she said. 'This is Bastian, my husband, Aexim, and our daughter, Stjarna.'

One of the approaching villagers overheard her introduction and stopped in her tracks. 'Daena? Not _my_ Daena...'

Aexim remained close to his wife and was so thankful that she understood his inability to speak outloud when in the presence of others outside his family. It was something even he couldn't truly understand but Daena knew him better than he knew himself and that was enough.

As she spoke Aexim felt their daughter hiding herself from the strangers and soon he was rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. 'It's alright little one,' he whispered softly into her ear.

When Daena acknowledged him the former berserker gave a polite nod in reply to the people though inwardly he couldn't help but feel honoured upon hearing his beloved refer to him as her husband. Aexim never ceased to tire of that title, neither did he ever tire of the humble pride felt whenever he heard someone referring to Daena as his wife.

But suddenly someone approached and upon hearing the woman's words Aexim grew guarded wondering who this woman was and if she indeed was whom she hinted at being. Looking to Daena he furrowed his brow offering a questioning look as he gauged her emotions.

Daena didn't hear the woman's question, but when Aexim looked to her questioningly, she glanced over to see the older woman approaching. Her eyes grew wide as she recognised her.

'Ama?' Daena asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Stjarna peeked out to see the old woman coming closer to them, but when the old woman looked at her, she quickly buried her face in Daddy's chest once more.

The other villagers seemed to take this as their cue to leave and respected their privacy, for the most part anyway.

Aexim remained silent throughout it all gauging Daena's emotions as her attentions turned to the elder woman who now approached. It would seem Stjarna was equally curious but soon she was hiding her face in his chest once more.

Upon hearing Daena's voice his expression grew guarded as he stepped a little closer to Daena as though silently protecting her from any pain she might experience from the past. Fortunately most of the villagers had enough sense to depart and give Daena a moment's privacy. Those who weren't were promptly glared at by Aexim and soon found other things to busy themselves with.

'Daena? Daena!' the woman cried before pulling her gently into her arms, mindful of the baby in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears. 'It's been so long.'

Daena didn't know how to react to her mother. She hadn't seen her in so many years. It was as though they were strangers, yet she felt it was her mother. She still felt kindred to her.

'Please, come to my home, all of you,' her mother said, trying not to break down in joy.

Daena had their beasts of burden follow them to her mother's home. Bastian was complaining because he needed to be fed and changed again before his nap, but Daena could tell he was crying for that reason, not because he was afraid anymore.

Stjarna didn't know what to think of the old lady and didn't trust her. She remained close to Daddy.

Aexim watched on while holding Stjarna his expression a mixture of hope and concern. He knew Daena's family about as much as she did but trusted her instincts and was soon helping her lead the beasts of burden to the elder woman's home. Like their daughter however he truthfully didn't know what to make of it all and remained closed to his beloved. When Bastian began to complain Aexim was quick to help Daena in what way he could. Throughout it all he'd give assuring smiles to Stjarna in the hopes she might be able to relax a little and perhaps get to know this woman who claimed to be her elder.

The elder woman invited them to her home which was not far. It wasn't very large, only two bedrooms, one of which was Daena's old room before she was given to the queen. She gestured for them to enter, apologising that it wasn't very big for the four of them, but hoped they wouldn't mind at least staying for a night.

Daena was shocked to see her old room, but noticed that none of her belongings were there anymore, except the duvet on the bed was the same. She set about changing and feeding Bastian so he would be happier.

'You ama used to live here when she was your age,' Daena said to Stjarna, who looked around curiously. She smiled at Aexim, asking if he could watch over Bastian and Stjarna for a bit. 'I should speak with my ama,' she told him. Though she wanted him to be there and would end up telling him whatever passed between them, she knew it would be best if she talked with her alone.

Her mother was in the kitchen, fixing something for all of them. 'I always hoped I would see you again, although I'm surprised that you aren't still at the castle.'

'I was only a lady-in-waiting for a little while...before becoming a slave.'

'A slave?'

'Yes, that's why we escaped, so we could be free to have a family,' Daena said softly.

'You were both slave?' her mother gasped, shaking her head. 'I'm so sorry...Daena...' She pulled her daughter into her arms, sobbing. 'I didn't know.'

'It's all right, Ama. It's in the past.' After her mother calmed down, she asked of her father and learnt that he suffered for a long time with an illness before passing into the next world last year.

Once their supper was finished, Daena went to her old room to see if Stjarna and Aexim wanted to have something to eat. Her mother got out her old crib, which hadn't been used since Daena was a baby, for Bastian.

Aexim could feel Daena's rush of emotions and though he was happy for her the former berserker was also protective and would not leave her side. As she wandered through her old room he slipped his arm around her petite waist as a means of showing his silent support for her. It until she asked him to watch over the little one's so she could speak to her Ama that Aexim remained behind. Nodding in understanding he drew her into a tight embrace as he whispered her luck and wished her best of luck.

Once alone with the children he softly told stories to Stjarna while holding Bastian closely. He hoped everything was going well between Daena and her mother.

Upon Daena's return Aexim gave a loving smile as he studied her intently asking without words if she was alright. Silently he joined her side and kissed her cheek before grinning at her offer as he looked to their daughter.

'Are you hungry princess?'

Though Daena was taken slightly off-guard by the whole conversation with her mother and the fact she was home after all of these years, she was just fine. She nodded to Aexim's silent question and hugged him tightly before asking if he was hungry.

'YES!' Stjarna cheered.

'I guess she might be hungry,' Daena joked before setting Bastian into the crib. 'Can you believe that Ama used to be so tiny she fit in this crib?' she asked Stjarna.

Stjarna shook her head in disbelief with wide eyes.

Daena grinned and took Aexim's hand as they went to the kitchen together with their eldest.

Aexim held her close and gave a loving smile to her simple nod before turning his attentions to their daughter. At Stjarna's cheer Aexim grinned and chuckled to Daena's teasing.

Falling silent he gave Daena's hand a squeeze as she took it before offering his free one to their eldest before following her out to the kitchen.

Though Stjarna was hungry, she wasn't sure about the old woman who was supposed to be her grandmother. She therefore stayed close to her daddy and was glad for his hand in hers.

Daena's mother tried to speak with Aexim, wanting to know more about him. 'She said you were both slaves of the queen. I'm sorry to hear that. Were you taken from your home when you were young too?'

Aexim sensed their daughters guarded emotions and remained near to her in silent support and often gave her reassuring smiles. The food itself was quite good and he politely smiled to the elder woman and gave a nod as though thanking her without words.

At her questions he furrowed his brow as his eyes flickered to Daena in silent questioning as though asking her to speak on his behalf. The words still would not come but he did politely nod to Daena's mother in reply.

Stjarna wouldn't eat a bite unless she was sitting on her daddy's lap. She felt entirely safe in his arms.

Daena waited for Aexim's confirmation before saying anything to her mother. She was light on details, however, because even though she was her mother, she didn't know her well enough to trust her with too much information. The queen was still after their family and she didn't want to put them at risk.

Her mother seemed to understand this and didn't pry too much. She did try to get get Stjarna's attention, but the little one was still wary around her.

Later as they were getting ready to sleep, Daena thought they might all three be able to fit in the bed, but it proved to be an interesting task indeed. 'Teamwork,' she giggled once they were situated comfortably. 'Goodnight my little star,' she said, kissing their daughter. 'Goodnight my love,' she said before kissing Aexim.

Aexim soon registered that their daughter wasn't intent on eating without her Daddy protecting her and as such with a gentle smile he was scooping her up onto his lap.

As always Daena understood and was soon speaking on his behalf causing Aexim to smile at her lovingly. She never ceased to fill his heart with such joy and humble gratitude.

When it was time for get Aexim couldn't resist laughing at their attempts to get comfortable. The bed was already small to begin with and while Daena and Stjarna were petite Aexim was not and this made for much amusement. Once they were comfortable he grinned at Daena's words and gave her a squeeze as he chuckled. Truthfully despite the cramped position he didn't really mind.

'Rest well princess,' he murmured to their daughter as he kissed her brow before smiling at Daena and touching her cheek at her words as he replied the same before kissing her back.

Morning however was a different situation indeed as Aexim tended to toss about alot and found himself stirring awake face down on the floor. Blinking he took in his surroundings and felt a rush of terror as he swiftly sat up fearing that if he fell perhaps Stjarna took a tumble with him as well.

Daena was used to Aexim and their eldest daughter-who seemed to have picked up the habit from her daddy-tossing and turning during rest, so she slept on, aware that Aexim toppled from the bed.

Stjarna also slept on, sucking her thumb and clutching her plushie.

Once he was aware that his family was safe and resting well on the bed Aexim relaxed though was more than a little embarrassed as he was certain his tumbling off the bed was hardly a quiet experience. But Daena was used to his restlessness and their daughter was a deep sleeper which was relief enough for Aexim though he felt badly for most likely having awoken Daena's mother.

But the hour was early and he was still tired from their journey and soon wasstealing his pillow and drifting back to sleep on the floor as he didn't want to awaken his family by either getting into bed or more exactly falling out later.

As time passed and their time with her mother ended, a season passed and it was time for them to return to their home, which they prayed was not in complete disarray. Aexim had grown some facial hair, which Daena had the pleasure of trimming and keeping it looking nice. Bastian had grown so much and she had no doubt that he would soon be chasing after his sister.

When they left, she invited her mother to come visit them sometime, but her mother seemed to think the journey would be too hard on her, so she bid them farewell and said she hoped they would come visit her again sometime. Daena thanked her mother again, expressing how glad she was to have been able to see her after so long. Daena had a feeling she would never see her again.

It was hard parting ways, but Daena was very glad to be returning home with her family.

The days flew by and in time Aexim found himself preparing for their journey home. As like Daena he hoped that their home would be still be in one piece but truthfully just hoped the crib and beds he had made were intact. While he wasn't a master carpenter the former berserker did put a lot of time and love into the creations and truthfully didn't want his family to be forced to sleep on the floor till he was able to make new ones.

They departed on a good note with Daena's mother and Aexim hoped that one day they would be able to see her again. As they began their journey Aexim took note of the flowers that were growing on the trees around them and couldn't resist plucking a couple for their daughter and his beloved.

'For you princess' he offered Stjarna with a shy smile before giving another branch of flowers to his belovd. 'And you my queen,'

Receiving the blooms, she kissed him. 'We'll have to make flower crowns, won't we?' she said to Stjarna who looked just about as eager as Daena was.

They took a break from their journey near a river and while Bastian napped in the sun, snoring slightly as he did so, Daena taught Stjarna how to weave the flowers together for a crown. She placed the one she made on Stjarna's head while helping her finish the one she was working on.

Aexim gave a shy smile to his wife's suggestion made to their daughter. He wasn't very good at making flower crowns though it didn't stop him from trying, his big fingers were clumsy when it came to the slippery stems and too strong for the branches making it difficult to say the least.

As they took a break Aexim stepped into the river with a makeshift fishing pole with the hope of catching a fish for their meal. Though it was hit and miss at best Aexim was pleased to be able to catch a couple decent sized fish and was proudly returning with them hanging on twine he had. At the sight of his family he beamed making note of the flower crown Stjarna wore and the one she was working on.

'Now thats a lovely crown little one!' he said proudly. 'Are you making one for ama?' he asked gently as he hung the fish up on one of the taller branches to discourage easy access to predators before joining them.

As soon as Daddy spoke, Stjarna's attention immediately snapped to him. She saw the fish and found she was quite hungry too. At his question, she nodded eagerly as she chatted away in her own language about Ama's crown.

'She's much faster at this than I am,' Daena said as Aexim joined them. 'Looks like you've caught us quite the feast,' she commented, eyeing the fish which dangled in a nearby tree.

Stjarna finished her crown, with Ama's help and promptly put it on Daddy's head instead. She then kissed his cheek, giggling and clapping her hands thinking it looked silly on Daddy.

Aexim wasn't nearly as skilled at Stjarna's language as her ama was but he did understand enough to know she was explaining how it was made and told her that he thought the crown was beautiful and was certain Ama would love it.

AS he sat beside Daena once more Aexim slipped an arm around her and grinned. 'I've yet to even know how to properly make one that doesn't fall apart on me and here our little princess is making such beautiful ones,' he admitted in amusement and pride. At her remarks about the fish he grew sheepish.

'I hope it will do, I was thinking about taking Stjarna to find some berries as well,' he added with wink to their daughter. But soon he was distracted as their daughter was placing the crown of flowers onto his tattooed head causing Aexim to blush a bright red.

'A crown for me? Are you sure that this wouldn't look better on Ama?' Aexim asked was he tried not to laugh as he could only imagine how silly had had to have looked. But Stjarna seemed to think he looked quite amusing and playing along Aexim looked to Daena.

'What do you think? Do I look Kingly in my new crown?' he asked as he struggled to keep a straight face though failing miserably.

Stjarna was in her own little world as she finished the crown, so she didn't hear what Ama and Daddy said about berry picking. However, she was very pleased with her results.

'Very noble,' Daena replied, laughing before kissing him. She then asked Stjarna if she would like to help Daddy find berries. 'Just try to make sure she doesn't eat any before our meal,' she teased with a wink before starting a fire for the fish. She then returned her full attention to napping Bastian and rested with him while the fish cooked.

Aexim tried to do his best kingly impression but failed miserably as he chuckled to Daena's teasing but soon was distracted as he eagerly kissed her in turn.

At his beloved's warning Aexim grinned and laughed. 'Oh dear I'll do my best but she is a wily one!' he teased with a grin before departing off with Stjarna so as to give time for Daena a moments rest. Finding berries wasn't too difficult, trying to ensure their daughter didn't ruin her appetite by eating too much was another matter entirely.

'Little one you have to save some for later otherwise you'll be too full to enjoy ama's dinner!' he gentle chided their eldest daughter while trying to avoid losing his floral crown to the branches overhead.

Stjarna was stuffing her face with berries before Daddy had a chance to say anything, but when he spoke, she felt bad and stopped. 'Sorry,' she said.

Daena hummed happily as she began cutting up pieces of the fish for Stjarna to eat. 'Just in time,' she said, when they returned. She took note of the berry juice on Stjarna's cheeks and lips. She shook her head, but knew it was inevitable. 'I hope you brought enough for me too,' she remarked to their daughter who blushed.

Even Bastian had a chance to try some of the berries, as he was old enough now to have some. He made faces and Stjarna laughed at him.

Stjarna was stuffing her face with berries before Daddy had a chance to say anything, but when he spoke, she felt bad and stopped. 'Sorry,' she said.

Daena hummed happily as she began cutting up pieces of the fish for Stjarna to eat. 'Just in time,' she said, when they returned. She took note of the berry juice on Stjarna's cheeks and lips. She shook her head, but knew it was inevitable. 'I hope you brought enough for me too,' she remarked to their daughter who blushed.

Even Bastian had a chance to try some of the berries, as he was old enough now to have some. He made faces and Stjarna laughed at him.

The rest of the journey was a pleasant one and it wasn't long before they returned to find their home intact, though a bit dusty. Daena had the house air out while she cleaned and encouraged Stjarna to remain outdoors until she was finished. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, but very happy. Everything was as it should be and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Daena presented a batch of homemade bread to their former hosts to thank them for watching their home while they were away.

Months passed and Aexim and Daena were teaching Bastian how to walk, finding great joy in it. Stjarna kept racing in front of him, trying to get him to come after her and Bastian would laugh, stomping his feet as though dancing.

One day when Daena was out in the garden picking fresh vegetables, the queen's army stormed into their village. Queen Mareel led them, having heard from the neighbouring village that Daena had been to see her mother.

The journey home was peaceful for Aexim and he was so relieved to discover their home hadn't been ruined -that his family woudl at the very least have beds to sleep in. As Daena aired out the house Aexim played outside with their children until she informed them it was alright to return indoors. From there he helped in what way he could with the cleaning and preparation of food. It felt so good to be home again around hte familiar faces of the village.

Time past far too quickly for Aexim's liking though he wouldn't trade it for anything. Bastian was learning to walk and watching him play with his big sister warmed his heart like nothing else. Often he would remark to Daena that he couldn't believe how fast they were growing, but how proud he was of them. Not a day would go by where he didn't thank the powers that be for blessing him with such a wondrous family.

But happiness was not without its price and on this day Aexim felt the ground shake with the weight of heavy beasts approaching and saw the mass dust cloud in the distance marking a large group was nearing the village. His heart dropped to his stomach and silently he lowered the mallet he was handling -as he was doing some repairs on their home with the elderly man who had once been their host. Aexim didn't need to ask what what approaching for he had a sinking feeling he knew whom it was.

'A storm is coming,' the old man remarked in concern to which Aexim nodded before following the elderly man inside. The old man's wife was in the process of playing a game of hide and seek with their little ones but at the sight of her husband's and Aexim's expression she knew something was wrong. 'Come now little one's play time is over,' she said in gentle but serious tones.

Aexim didn't say a word but the old man knew just what to do and was softly explaining to his wife that it would be safer if they took the children to their home. Aexim nodded and gave them a look of sorrowful gratitude before departing to their back gardens where Daena was. He had to warn her of what he had seen.

'Daena, the Queen's army is here. The children are with their grandparents at their home. They've already left,' Aexim said in quiet but concerned tones as the sound of many footsteps could be heard nearing in the distance.

Daena was shocked by the sight, but fear coursed through her and she immediately feared for her family.

She threw her arms around Aexim. 'What are we going to do?' she asked in grave concern. 'I'm not leaving them here-even with their grandparents-'

But the queen's army was swift in their arrival and an unarmed Daena was stabbed in the back by the queen's sharp sword.

Daena clutched Aexim, struggling to remain standing. 'Aexim-' she gasped.

'Arrest him,' Queen Mareel ordered as her troops surrounded the slaves.

Aexim held her near as he furrowed his brow uncertain of the best course of action but knowing he would do whatever was necessary to protect his family. At her words he was about to assure her that they would never part ways with their children but he was never given the chance. In his distraction over his fears for their children and his beloved Aexim did not see Mareel's swift approach and only registered her preseence upon feeling Daena stiffen in his arms.

He opened his mouth to speak as the tears filled his eyes. Holding her tighter now than ever before he held her gaze wanting her to remain focussed on him. Mareel's words were entirely missed on the former berserker whose attentions were solely on his beloved.

'Hold on Daena, I'm not going anywhere without you. Please hold on its going to be okay,' he whispered into her ear. 'Our children are going to be safe, no harm will come to them. I swear to you- oh my love please- please hold on,' he whispered in frantic tones struggling to keep his emotions in cheek as the darkness began to whisper words of vengeance into his thoughts.

The pain through her chest made it difficult to breathe. She gasped, struggling to hold as Aexim said. Her eyes filled with tears as the feeling in her hands and arms failed.

As much as she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how she longed to remain with him and their children forever, she could only repeat his name, one final time before succumbing to the grievous wound.

She exhaled and her spirit left her body.

Aexim held onto her tightly but could feel her body growing limp and cold in his arms. He continued to whisper words of love to her, assuring her that he would protect their chidren that his love for her would never fail. He could feel her emotions and knew all that weighed on her heart though she spoke not a word of it save for uttering his name one last time before her spirit returned to the Force.

Frozen in position he could only stare at her lifeless form as his body began to shake with silent sobs. 'No...Oh no...Daena...My queen, my goddess...' he moaned as he dropped to the ground with her in his arms. 'Oh my love...' he whispered between tears before his sorrow completely consumed him and he cried out to the heavens in sorrow.

No one who heard it could deny its power or its pain. For his sorrowful wails was that of a man who's very soul was being torn asunder. It was as heartwrenching as it was chilling

With great reverence he lowered Daena's body to the ground before and as his eyes lifted to meet the Queen's cold smirking gaze Aexim's mind became lost to the madness of the Dark Side. Without warning he grabbed the queen on either side of her face and glare at her with inhuman rage he ripped her skull into two halves. It wasn't long before his madness was unleashed onto the soldiers that made up her army as he tore them apart from limb to limb, his wails of sorrow and rage filling the air.

Daena's spirit could not leave her beloved and the sorrow he expressed made her feel incredibly guilty for leaving, though she had no choice. She witnessed his destruction of the troops and of Queen Mareel. _Aexim, Aexim..._ she tried to call to him, she tried to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't.

When all else failed, she began singing, hoping some of it would carry through to him.

_Our children need you!_

Aexim was far too lost in his sorrow to register anything save the madness that had gripped his mind but just as he was about to turn his attentions to the villagers who watched on in fear the berserker heard the familiar sound of his beloved's voice as though it were in the wind. The darkness of his thoughts soon slipped away leaving him once more left with his sorrow. Biting his lip he drew in sharp shaky breaths before his eyes fell to the still form of his beloved.

Quietly he approached Daena's lifeless shell and silently lifted it into his arms and not paying any heed to the villagers watching on he quietly walked away towards the river banks where he knew his beloved often liked to walk with him.

Once he had prepared a proper burial for his beloved Aexim remained there a little while longer as he stared ahead to the waters nearby. He could smell the faint scent of the waterflowers -her favorite bloom- growing near by and could hear her voice reminding him of their children. though he couldn't see her Aexim was certain she was near and though his heart was heavy with the loss this gave him a little hope.

'I don't know what to tell them my love. I don't know what to say? They are too young to know these things, too young to be witness to such evil,' he softly whispered.

'I'm sorry I lost myself I was so-' he faltered as he drew in a sharp breath. 'I don't know how I'm going to do this without your guidance. I want to be the best father I can be, but what if they don't like my cooking? I still can't braid Stjarna's hair properly -what if they hate because I wasn't able to save you?' he concluded softly before swallowing as he blinked away the tears.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you.'

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..._ Daena said, her spirit sobbing as she tried to comfort him. _Oh my love..._

She followed him to the riverbank, remembering the times they used to walk here. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. _I'm not leaving you, Aexim. I can't. I cannot move on without you._

He spoke of their children and she assured him. _Stjarna loves you...Bastian loves you...They love you as I do, my darling. They will never hate you. If anything they will hate me for abandoning them, I'm so sorry. Please tell them of my love for them. I love you!_

In the rustling of the trees and the soft breeze Aexim believed he could hear the sound of his beloved's voice. Some part of him knew deep down however that she was in reality speaking to his very soul and it was because of this that he found himself able to carry on.

Through the wind Aexim could hear her whispering his name and telling him that she would never leave. A sad smile crept into his features and softly he spoke of his concerns and his fears. Her gentle reassurances though were not heard in the breeze or the rustling of trees was felt in his heart and Aexim found himself plucking one of the crimson blooms from the water and placing it onto the grave he had created for his queen.

'Your memory will live on through them and through our grandchildren -for generations to come. You will always have the love of our children of that I'm certain and they will always know you loved them with all of your heart,' he murmured to the grave as he placed the flower over it.

'My goddess you have made me everything that I am. You have filled my heart with such joy and happiness. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you,' he whispered with fierce sincerity.

Time moved far more quickly for Daena after her passing. It seemed as though their children grew up overnight and were having children of their own. There were so many things, so many stages of their maturation that she longed to be there for in person. She couldn't hold them when they were ill or upset. She couldn't congratulate them on their successes. She wanted to be there for them, but she could only observe. There was a phase when Bastian shaved his head so he could look like Daddy and a time Stjarna was wooed by three different men who all wanted to court her. Every night, Daena longed to hold Aexim, but found her embrace went straight through him.

But Aexim, dearest, beloved Aexim, would always tell their children and grandchildren stories of their ama. And he never ceased to speak to her, even if he couldn't see her. Small things like this made her incredibly happy. She was thankful that the Force allowed her this gift.

Despite the passing of his beloved life went on for Aexim. Though he could not see her the former berserker knew she was near and though he never spoke to anyone save their children he often spoke to himself or so it was believed. Truthfully Aexim was speaking to Daena of everything that was going on in their lives no matter how mundane or how eventful it was he would speak of it to her knowing she was near and would wish to know. Every year he would tend to the flowers that bloomed over her resting place tending to them as though in there blooms was her essence. The waterflowers once so sparce in this part of the river soon were rapidly growing everywhere filling the village with its faint scent.

Though everyone took it as a sign of blessing from the gods Aexim knew this too was Daena's doing and was filled with pride and humble joy. Even in death she was filling the world with happiness.

He spoke of her often to their children and later their grandchildren, tell them tales of how she stole his heart and how even now she was here watching over them.

'You need only look to the waterflowers to know that she is near,' he would often say to their granddaughters and sons as he would make crowns for the girls' hair and weave stemmed belts for the boys.

But as time went on Aexim grew old and with age came the inevitable illness that marked his body's preparation to return to the Force. Though it saddened him to leave his family he knew he had lived a long and peaceful life, that their dreams had become a reality through their children and their grandchildren. He just wished there was a way he could leave without causing them sadness. In the end he made them promise that when his time came that they would not forget the stories he had spoke of Daena. He told them that it was in these tales that they would remain forever alive in their hearts. That they should be happy for them as now they could finally be together once more, that even beyond the grave they would watch over them.

And after many years, which seemed like days to Daena, it was time for Aexim to come with her. The thought filled her with joy and with sadness, for she knew how much their children and grandchildren would miss him. As the time grew near, she drew closer to his beside where he rested surrounded by their family. 'It's time, my love,' she said to him.

But at his whispered words -which were so hard to speak now as his body felt so tired- Aexim found himself hearing his beloveds voice once eyes drifted to the sound and his heart swelled at the sight of his beautiful wife and love.

A strange smile crept into his features or so it appeared to his family who could not see what he saw.

'My beloved, it is so good to see you again,' he murmured and without another word spoken, he breathed his last breath and gave up his body to return to her arms once more.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading our story about Anakin and Dormé in their past lives. There are so many more stories to tell, but we'll leave you with just this one. I hope you're inspired to read more of our tales and perhaps even one day write your own. =)


End file.
